Shadows of the Moon
by Creek
Summary: Follow up to our previous stories: In Sunshine and Last Temptation. And you thought Odo's retirement would be boring...
1. Chapter 1

Shadows of the Moon By 

Creek Johnson and Nance Hurt

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: We are but fleas on the elephants' posterior that is Paramount. No infringement on their rights is intended. We hope none is taken.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn!" said Kira Nerys. So absorbed was she in reading the latest report from the Bajoran Militia, she did not realize she had exited the turbo lift on the wrong floor until it was too late. Well, she thought, giving the call button a vicious jab, at least she was only off by one floor. Shouldering her bag, she circled around the upper level of the Promenade intent on taking the stairs down to the main level. She had just passed one of the crosswalks when, glancing down, her attention was caught by the sight of two men sitting on a bench. Unable to suppress a smile, she stopped to allow herself the guilty pleasure of gazing unobserved upon the man she loved. "Running late are you not?" asked the voice of John Marshall. Kira glanced up to find her Chief of Security leaning against a nearby bulkhead. "It would be a shame to miss your shuttle."

"I'd rather have taken a runabout," replied Kira. "But as every one of them would be needed here while I'm away, it just didn't seem feasible to keep one in orbit around Bajor for more than two weeks."

"Two days in the Capital, followed by two weeks in the mountains of Kendra Province. I must admit Colonel, I am more than slightly envious."

"And I must admit," confessed Kira. "I feel more than slightly guilty leaving you all here to deal with the influx of visitors due to the Lunar Convergence."

"The Lunar Convergence," replied Marshall leaning against the railing. "While it is true that it is not every day one gets the opportunity to see the simultaneous eclipse of five moons it is equally true that it is not everyday that one of our residents is awarded the Bajoran Medal of Freedom. Nor, I may venture to say, is it everyday that you, my dear Colonel, take a vacation. A rather miraculous series of events by all accounting, if you were to ask me."

Turning back to the railing, Kira caught her lover's eye for a moment and nodded slightly. "Well," she said. "Odo would be more than happy to forgo the Medal of Freedom, but I have to confess I am looking forward to some time away from the Station and Kendra should be beautiful this time of year. I just wish this had all come at a more opportune time."

"Events chose us, Colonel, we seldom have the luxury of choosing them."

"You got that right."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There exist places throughout the know galaxies where the light of day never reaches. Places where no breeze ever stirred. Places where nothing decent ever thrived. Places where the air is so thick anything dropped by careless hands most likely would never reach the ground. Places where the denizens spent hours studiously avoiding eye contact with each other. Places where people go to forget, but never to forgive. Places where a careless word could well destroy the speaker or the listener. Places without hope. Places without mercy. This was one of those places. In a dark corner, huddled over their drinks, sat two men. One old, bent nearly double by the weight of secrets held too long. The other, his face shrouded by the hood of a cloak, had the bearing of a much younger man.

"To even think of returning," said the old man. "Is to court death."

"The papers," prompted the younger man.

"Why?" asked his companion. "What could you possibly hope to accomplish?"

"I have to know."

"There are other ways to find out," pleaded the old man. "To put yourself at risk, is foolish."

"Then I am a fool."

The old man studied his companion in silence. He had been young once as well and idealistic, though he could not remember ever being as young as the man sitting across from him. But that had been another lifetime ago. A lifetime in which the Universe lay at the feet of his once proud people and other planets and their resources had been theirs for the taking. A time before when proud young men of his race had walked the streets of countless capitals on countless worlds and the Quadrant had trembled at their approach. A time long before their ignominious withdrawal from Bajor; a time long before the disastrous war with the Klingons; a time long before anyone had ever heard of the Dominion. A time long gone, a world that now only existed in the minds of old men who sat huddled in dark corners, as he now sat, and rambled on about brighter days.

"The papers," insisted his companion.

"We were all fools," replied the old man. He reached inside his tunic and produced a small package and laid it on the table between them. As the young man reached out to take it, he clamped his hand over his companions and leaned forward. "Let the dead bury the dead, boy," he warned. "Forget this nonsense and go home."

"I have to know."

Neither moved. Each sat, eyes locked, neither willing to give an inch.

"Fine," said the old man eventually. He let go of his companion and sat back, all passion had long ago burned out of him. If only he were younger. If only… "Go!" he said, his voice weary. "Throw your life away, if you must."

The young man finished his drink and stood to leave without a word. The old man picked up his glass and stared hard at the contents. "I'll tell you one thing," he said. "You're as crazy as your father."

"I know."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a normally quiet section of the Promenade, well away from the hustle and bustle of Quarks, away from the stream of visitors who arrived to worship at the Bajoran Temple, a distance from the Infirmary or the Assay Office, in a section devoted to the more mundane business of business, one would find the newly opened offices of the Centurion Corporation. There was nothing to draw the attention of the casual observer; it was a storefront much like all the others, a modest sign, a reception area, and offices beyond. However, on this particular morning, the offices were well lit and through the archaic doors, the casual passer by would be quick to detect a hive of activity within as a group of officers in Starfleet uniforms scanned every surface with tricorders.

Quite incongruous to the scene behind them, on a solitary bench outside sat two men. One, his immaculately black clad legs stretched out before him, his arm thrown casually across the back of the bench, was the very picture of casual amusement. This was a man well content with the Universe and his place in it. His companion, on the other hand, sat back straight, hands resting on his knees, had the air of a man who did not know whether to bolt or to stay.

"Relax will ya?" remarked Jack picking an imaginary speck of dust off the sleeve of his black tunic. "Everything's going to be fine."

"For your sake I hope so," replied Odo glancing behind him at the activity going on in the office. "If they find so much as…"

"Old Pendergast's flunkies will find what they expect to find, nothing more, nothing less. You know me, everything ship shape and Bristol fashion."

Odo gave his companion a glance. He knew the completely average looking human sitting next to him was neither average nor human. He had been told of the "late" Jack Fellows role in his rescue from the Dominion and fully recognized he owed him his life. But while a part of him welcomed the presence of one of his own kind into his life, he could not quite bring himself to trust this changeling anymore than he trusted the Link.

"What?" asked Jack meeting his gaze.

"It wasn't Pendergast who ordered the Security sweep," replied Odo, a certain measure of satisfaction in his voice. "I did."

"What!"

"I barely knew Jack Fellows. I never met the elusive Mr. Shadow and I don't know…you…at all and I know nothing about your Centurion Corporation. I only agreed to go along with this…charade…because..."

"Because you had to," commented Jack, realization dawning on him. "Because otherwise you would serve no function on this Station and that would make things difficult between the Colonel and Admiral Pendergast. Am I right?"

"Yes."

Jack looked at his companion for a long moment before bursting out in laughter. "You're a piece of work, Constable," he said shaking his head. "I'll grant you that."

"I'm glad you find this amusing," commented Odo dryly.

"Don't you?"

"Not in the least."

"Right," said Jack. "Look, Boss. The Centurion Corporation has been around for centuries, in one form or another, and like the people who own it, it comes and goes as needed."

"And why should it surface now? Who or what needs it at this particular time, in this particular location?"

"That's really up to you," replied Jack. "You're the Chief Information Officer aren't you?"

"I may be your Chief Information Officer, whatever that means, but I warn you, I will not tolerate anything questionable or illegal in any way shape or form."

"Understood," agreed Jack, who was looking up toward the upper level of the Promenade. He gave a slight wave of his hand. "Now, don't you have a shuttle to catch?"

Odo glanced to where Jack was looking. On the upper level Kira Nerys stood in conversation with Commander John Marshall. Jack watched his companion carefully as the Colonel's gaze shifted their way. A slight smile crossed her face as she looked upon Odo and she briefly nodded in his direction. Jack's gaze shifted to Odo whose stern features softened briefly as he too nodded in recognition. Jack could not help but smile at this careful public recognition between the two lovers. Catching the stern look Odo gave him, he quickly wiped the smile off his face.

"If you think for one moment," warned Odo. "Just because I'll be off the Station…"

"Save your breath," replied Jack. "I suppose you will now tell me we'll continue this conversation when you get back."

"You can count on that."

"Kira! Shuttle! Go!" ordered Jack, who then leaned back on the bench, lacing his hands behind his head, and watched as Odo crossed to the stairs and waited for Kira to join him. "When a man is made of jello, he should be awfully mellow and yet I'm torn apart," Jack sang softly to himself. "Just because I'm presumin', that I could be kinda human, if I only had a heart…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Due to the preoccupation of ancient Bajorans with their place in the Universe, on the geographical center of the planet Bajor one will find the Capital city. Due to the preoccupation of the Bajoran people with their religion, on the geographical center of the Capitol city one will find the vast complex of the Kai's palace. Due to the preoccupation of one Bajoran architect with artistic expression, on the geographical center of the new Kai's palace, one will find a vast library filled with all known (though mostly obscure) religious texts. On this particular night, due to the preoccupation of a troubled mind, on the geographical center of the library one would find a man as he stood lost in contemplation. Prylar Jeck Loren, acting librarian, stretched his weary limbs and noting the time, marked his place in the text he had been reading and decided it was time he sought his bed. Powering down the lights in his office, he paused at the door to close his eyes for a moment, pinching the bridge of his nose to ward off an approaching headache. Making a mental note to see a doctor about his failing eyesight, he very nearly missed the solitary figure standing absolutely still in the pool of light cast by the moon as it illuminated the windows. For an instant Jeck assumed his eyes were playing tricks on him. He closed his eyes for a moment and opened them again only to find the figure still there. Taking a closer look, the tall, slightly stooped figure was unfamiliar to him, but judging by the man's clothes, Jeck assumed one of the cleaning staff had wandered in to the library by mistake.

"Excuse me," he called out his voice echoing in the absolute quiet of the library, "But you aren't supposed to be here. This area is out of bounds…" The protest died in his throat as the man slowly turned towards him. "Eminence," said Jeck making a slight bow. "I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you."

I-Ko Nye smiled at his old friend and Jeck noted how much the new Kai had aged in the scant two years he had held office. "Loren," I-Ko replied turning back to the window. "Can you hear it?"

"Hear what, Eminence?"

"The Universe, Loren, the great, grinding, wheels of the Universe bearing down upon us. Can you hear it?"

Jeck smiled. It has been well over forty years since they had shared a desk and listened to Prylar Arakis lecture them on the history of the universe. Years since they had stood in slack jawed wonder at the gigantic ancient wooden model of the Bajoran solar system housed in its own wing of the planetary museum. The popping, creaking protestation of the wooden gears as the model was coaxed into motion; the whoosh of displaced air as each heavenly body danced in their orbit. "I haven't thought of that in years," he confessed. "Pity the Cardassians destroyed it. Although I understand the Director of the Museum is having a replica built, to commemorate the dawning of the New Age."

"The New Age," replied the Kai softly, turning to face the Librarian. "You're the scholar, Loren. Tell me, is it the dawning of a New Age?"

"According to modern theory, Eminence, each Lunar Convergence marks the beginning of a New Age. The last one marked the beginning of the Occupation. What this one marks, only time will tell. Perhaps it will be the dawning of a New Age." He stifled a yawn. "If you will forgive me, Eminence…"

"Of course, old friend, rest well." I-ko turned his gaze once more to the window and the star-studded sky beyond. "The beginning of a New Age?" he asked. "Or the destruction of an old one?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the shadow of the new Kai's palace, across the expanse of gardens that lay between, illuminated only by the light of the moons, in the ruins of the palace that was once home to the heretic Winn, a man swore softly in the night. "Watch your step," whispered his companion. "The way is treacherous."

Nokis Orr softly caressed his shin and nodded for his guide to continue on his way. "So," he whispered, although he was not sure why he was keeping his voice quiet. "You say you've seen it twice now?"

"Yes, sir," replied Temis Laru. "The first time I thought it was just some kids playing around, but then I saw it again a couple of weeks later. You ought to know, I'm not a superstitious man, but it scared the hell out of me. I mean this place is eerie enough without…a…"

"Ghost?" suggested Nokis and suppressed a grin as the nervous young man nodded in reply. "And you say," he continued. "That this apparition is of a man?"

"Yes, sir."

"And you didn't try to talk to it? Or touch it? Or try to arrest it for trespassing?"

"Yes, sir," stammered Temis. "I mean, no, sir. The first time I chased it…"

"Thinking it was just some youngsters?"

"Yes, sir. It passed from the shadow of the front steps up through what was the original reception area and by the time I caught up with it, it just disappeared. The second time I was on patrol and thought I heard a voice coming from further back in the ruins, underneath what used to be the Heretic's living quarters. I went back there…and…that's when I saw it. It…I'm not sure this is such a good idea, sir. If word got out that…"

"Easy, son," Nokis assured him. "We've all seen things in the dark we'd rather not. Now, where does this…thing…make its appearance?"

"Just here," Temis lead him to an area just below the ruins of a staircase. "It's nearly time."

The two men sat in silence, each painfully aware of the cold, each painfully aware of the dark. The clock of the City University had just started to chime 02:00 when Nokis became aware of a presence nearby.

"Sir," whispered Temis.

"I know," Nokis replied. A figure moved in the dark and from around the edge of the staircase appeared a being that seemed to be made of light. To Nokis, it bore the resemblance of a thin Bajoran man of average height. It's clothes, if they could be called that, were of humble design. The figure stumbled, arms held in front of it as though feeling its way through the ruins.

"It's blind," whispered Temis. "You see? It has no eyes."

At the sound of a voice, the figure turned toward them, and Nokis, to his mounting horror, could indeed see that where eyes should have been there was only darkness. The being opened its mouth to speak and in the gaping maw that should have been a mouth there appeared only flames.

"Help me," said a voice that was from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. "Help me!"

Fascinated and horrified at the same time, Nokis took a step forward, only to be held back by his terrified companion. "Don't," urged Temis. "You don't know what…"

"No," replied Nokis shaking off the younger man. "Help you? What do you mean, help you? How?"

The being reached out with both hands and just as Nokis was about to touch it he was suddenly thrown to the ground by his companion. As Nokis struggled to free himself from his would be protector the being screamed in agony, sending both men recoiling in horror.

"Please, sir," pleaded Temis. "Do not touch it!"

"What the hell is going on?" demanded Nokis.

"Wait," urged the younger man.

"Too late," cried the being, its voice echoing off the walls. "Too late."

And before either man could think or react it burst into flames and was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadows of the Moons – Chapter 1 By

Creek Johnson and Nance Hurt

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: We are but fleas on the elephants' posterior that is Paramount. No infringement on their rights is intended. We hope none is taken.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a place that is neither light nor shadow, in a land that is neither of dreams nor of dreaming, two shadowy figures are locked in an endless struggle. You move through swirling mists - not mere mists of vapor for these mists are made of living memory. The further you move through them, the further into memory you go. Memory so dense your pulse pounds, your breath comes in rasping gasps.

Voices cry out to you from the mist. Voices filled with laughter, voices filled with love, voices raised in anger, voices from the depths of despair. Above them all you can hear the gasps of the shadow warriors.

You try to reach them, desperate to end the endless struggle. No matter how you fight against the mist, you are trapped. Your chest heaves; your heart strains. You can move no further.

You awake in a cold sweat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So," said Jack dropping his spoon into the empty soup bowl and picking up his drink. "Tell me about this Awards ceremony?" Flato Rey glanced at her companion's reflection in the mirror behind the bar and thought she had never in her life encountered such an average looking human being. Although the Replimat had been packed with diners, Quark's remained fairly empty during the lunch hour and she had not been surprised when the Station's newest resident had asked if he could join her for lunch.

"There's not much to tell," she replied. "Mainly because it's not much of a ceremony."

"Really? I would have assumed it would be quite a 'to do'."

"Well," explained Flato. "You have to remember this is the first time the recipients are still alive. Normally it just starts off with a speech about the Freedom Medal and what it stands for followed by the roll call of past recipients. Then it moves on to a second speaker who recounts the reasons the award is being given to the latest recipient. Then the Medal is presented to the closest relative of the deceased."

"Only this time not," commented Jack.

"Exactly. Only this time it will be given to the honoree in person. And that's it. End of ceremony, on to the reception."

"Surprisingly brief for a people whose funerals take two hours and whose wedding ceremonies take four."

Flato snorted with laughter. "If you'd care to watch, it will be broadcast over subspace. You could drop by Security, all the Bajoran deputies will be watching."

"Well, as tempting as the offer is, I'm afraid duty calls and I really must be heading back to the office. Quark," Jack stood and wiping his chin, motioned for the proprietor to join them. "Put these two meals on my tab, if you please?"

"Now wait a minute," protested Flato. "I didn't mean…"

"Of course you didn't, Captain." Jack brought his heels together with an audible click and gave her a short bow. "The pleasure was all mine."

"I like him," commented Flato as Jack sauntered out of the bar humming happily to himself.

"I don't," replied Quark.

"Why not?"

"I'll tell you why not. There's something not right about him."

"Like what?" asked Flato. "He's pleasant company? He's fairly honest?"

"Well, there you go. No one's that fairly honest or that pleasant unless they're trying to hide something."

"I suppose you are going to claim that the only reason he bought my lunch was because he wanted information from me about the Awards Ceremony?"

"Nah," replied Quark dismissively. "The only reason he bought you lunch is because his company put him on an expense account and they will only reimburse him for business lunches. Any meal he eats by himself comes out of his living expenses. I will say this for him, he knows how to work the system and that I can respect."

"Okay, so he has an expense account. You're getting paid. What isn't there to like?"

"It's just something - something that doesn't add up. Something like this," said Quark picking up the empty bowl of soup. "It's clean."

"The man was hungry."

"And," continued Quark. "I don't remember serving it to him."

"But that didn't stop you from putting it on his tab now did it?" asked Flato.

"I'm suspicious. Not stupid."

"And I'm late getting back to work."

"Fine," muttered Quark. "There's something not right about that man," he called after her. "You mark my words."

Muttering to himself, Quark went back to his books. Meanwhile, on the upper level, Admiral Pendergast quietly congratulated himself of a most interesting lunch.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Remind me," said Kira Nerys, smoothing out a non-existent wrinkle on Odo's chest. "To find the holographer. I'd like a picture of you in your dress uniform." "You'd better," Odo replied. "Considering this is the first and last time you are likely to see me in it."

They were standing in an almost deserted corridor behind the stage. Despite his insistence he could find his own way, Kira had thought it best to escort him to the waiting room. She dropped a kiss on his cheek and gently wiped the lipstick mark from his face. "Nervous?"

"Apprehensive."

"It's okay," she assured him. "There will be quite a few people at the reception you don't know, so don't worry if you can't remember a name or a face."

"Nerys, it's not that…"

"I know," she pressed her finger to his lips. "Everything is going to turn out fine, I promise." She stifled a yawn.

"Tired?" he asked. "You did not sleep well last night."

"Strange dreams. It's nothing," she replied. "It takes me a day or two to get used to being planet side again. Speaking of which, you didn't get much rest either."

"No," he replied his face suddenly clouded with concern.

"Just concentrate on getting through today, Constable," she said slipping her arms around him. "Then we'll have two uninterrupted weeks to…catch up on our sleep."

"This is hardly the time or the place," he cautioned, lowering his lips to meet hers nonetheless.

"I would hate," said a voice behind them. "For my last official duty to be arresting the two of you for conduct unbecoming."

"I know that voice," replied Kira only breaking the embrace after she gave Odo a quick apologetic kiss. "How are you Rifa?"

"Fatter than I should be," replied Rifa Yto, placing his hands on his ample midriff. "And grayer than anyone has the right to be. I'd ask you for a hug, Colonel, but I'm far too old."

Kira gave him a hug and held him at arms length. "You were too old to be building plasma bombs for the Resistance, but you didn't let that stop you."

"Water under the bridge, Nerys. After today, no one will care anymore and I will spend the rest of my life boring my grandchildren with stories of how life on Bajor used to be. I'm rather looking forward to it." The door at the end of the corridor opened briefly and the sound of applause drifted through. "Won't be long now," continued Rifa. "Looks like things are getting underway."

"And I have to go," replied Kira. "I want to hear about these grandchildren of yours, Rifa." She drew Odo aside and kissed him on the cheek. "Relax," she whispered in his ear. "Just try to enjoy yourself."

Odo merely nodded his consent and watched as she disappeared down the corridor.

"Who would have thought?" asked Rifa holding the door to the waiting room open for the two of them to enter. Inside the other honorees were already in attendance. Odo stood quietly inside the door and prepared to wait.

"Who would have thought what?" asked Remak Sen, his tall, impossibly thin frame draped over the only couch in the room.

"It's about time you two showed up," remarked Tepic Dow, standing before a mirror checking to see that every hair was in place.

"Little Kira Nerys," replied Rifa. "Who would have thought she would grow up to be the Kira Nerys?"

"Who would have thought she would have grown up at all?" remarked Trema Kok, tossing aside the padd she was reading. "You think that there would be something more interesting around here to read than last years budget."

"Who would have thought any of us would have lived long enough to retire?" commented Tepic.

"If you don't quit preening yourself in front of that mirror," remarked Remak. "I just may kill you now and save the government the expense of your pension."

"They'd probably give you another medal," mused Trema.

"Gentlemen and lady, please," said Rifa. "We're all friends here."

"What I don't understand," remarked Tepic. "Is why I'm being retired?"

"I could give you 17 reasons, Tepic," replied Remak. "Or was she 16?"

"A little tipsy are you, Remak?" retorted Tepic. "Of course you are, you're awake."

"You are all ignoring one thing," remarked Nokis Orr, who had been sitting quietly in the far corner of the room and until now had not spoken.

"And what would that be?" asked Trema.

"We are all senior members of the Security branch of the Militia," replied Nokis. "We know too much. Know too many people. Remember too much."

"Remember too much?" asked Remak. "Exactly what are you getting at?"

"You're thinking someone wants us out of the way aren't you?" asked Rifa.

"Well, that's fine for us," remarked Trema. "But rumor has it, Odo here doesn't remember much at all. Isn't that true?"

Odo shifted uncomfortably under their scrutiny.

"Leave the poor fellow alone," said Rifa.

"Well?" asked Tepic unwilling to let the subject go.

"My memory isn't what it was," admitted Odo reluctantly.

"Whose is?" replied Rifa. "Look, I can't speak for the rest of you, but it's time I retired. Why fight it?"

"And," persisted Tepic. "There's the question of whether or not Odo is Odo?"

"Of course he is," countered Rifa. "Do you know any other changelings?"

"No," replied Tepic. "But Odo does."

"You know, Nokis," said Trema with a smile. "I had almost forgotten just what a paranoid old bastard you were. Remind me again why I didn't marry you?"

"I was too much of a coward to ask," replied Nokis.

"Still chasing ghosts, Nokis?" asked Tepic turning his attention away from Odo.

"Ghosts?" asked Remak. "What's all this about ghosts?"

"Rumor has it," volunteered Trema. "That Nokis has been prowling around the old Kai's palace on the trail of a ghost. What about it Nokis?"

"Winn's old place?" asked Rifa. "I wouldn't be caught dead in the old heretic's palace during the day much less at night."

Any further conversation was cut short by the door opening and a young ensign announcing it was time. As the others filed out, Nokis placed his hand on Odo's arm allowing the others to go first.

"Don't trouble yourself over what those magpies say, old friend," he told Odo. "Rest assured you're not being retired because of what you have forgotten."

"I don't understand," replied Odo clearly puzzled. He had known Nokis for as long as he had been a security officer. Theirs had always been a professional relationship based on mutual respect. It was not like him to issue warnings without having solid evidence behind them but Odo was at a loss to know who or what Nokis was referring to.

"There isn't time to go into it now. Just know this; they know you are who you claim to be, that is what has them frightened. More importantly you are being retired not because of what you have forgotten, but because someone is deathly afraid of what you might remember."

"Gentlemen, please," urged the ensign and Nokis was out the door before Odo could question him further.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

D. McKinley looked around their cramped offices and wished not for the first time that he had chosen another post. But the allure of adventure in the far flung reaches of territory beyond Federation space had been too strong for him, and now here he was on the third floor of the Promenade, tied to a desk in an office not big enough to swing a vole in, wedged in between a waste management pump station and the storeroom of a firm that specialized in particularly foul smelling specialty food items. And the highlight of his day so far had been rummaging through the personal items of a man who for all intents and purposes led an even duller life than his. The comm. on his desk sounded, alerting him that the Admiral wanted to see him in his office. With a sigh, he picked up the report, straightened his tunic, and knocked on the connecting door. Tom Pendergast sat at his desk. To McKinley he looked every inch the picture of a Starfleet senior officer - tall, rigid posture, athletic build only slightly running to fat, and more than a little authoritarian in demeanor. As he entered, Pendergast looked up from the pile of padds that littered his desk.

"Well?" he demanded.

"As requested, Sir, our teams combed every inch of the offices of the Centurion Corporation and found nothing irregular."

"Of course you didn't," barked Pendergast. "What kind of fools do they think we are?"

"They did volunteer for the Security check, Sir," McKinley reminded his superior officer. "It's not as though it was required…"

Pendergast cut him off with a glance. "Information Brokers? What the hell is that all about?"

"From what I understand, Sir, it's a form of think tank."

"Think tank," scoffed Pendergast. "What utter nonsense. What do we know of this assistant? The human. What's his name?"

"Jack Blankman," replied McKinley. "According to Starfleet records, he has been an employee of the Centurion Corporation for the last five years. His permanent address is 811 East 68th Street, Suite 12-B, New York, New York, Earth…"

"That's the same address as the headquarters of this Centurion Corporation isn't it?"

"Yes, Sir. Although it's not unusual for interstellar businesses to list employees permanent addresses…"

"And how long has the Centurion Corporation been at that address?" demanded Pendergast.

"As far back as Starfleet has records."

"Hmmm. What else can you tell me about this Mr. Blankman?"

McKinley thumbed through his report thinking it was going to be a very long afternoon. "His posting prior to coming to DS9 was as project director on Vulcan, where one assumes he directed projects…"

"What do the Vulcan authorities have to say about this man?"

"Nothing really," replied McKinley. "Again, no real record of his activities. Neighbors saw very little of him, no complaints from anyone. Apparently he did his job and minded his own business."

"What else?"

"Centurion employee records list him as married, but his wife is not presently on the Station, so we can assume she either lives elsewhere or will be joining him later. Other than that information is rather vague. He's never been in Starfleet, never been arrested – at least not within Federation space, never attended university – at least not a University within the Federation. No children. No pets. No known hobbies. A completely average guy."

"There's no such thing," mused Pendergast. "No one is completely average."

"Yes, Sir."

"Which is why we need to keep an eye on him," concluded Pendergast.

"Spy on him, Sir? That's hardly within Starfleet protocol…"

"We are going to do nothing of the sort," announced Pendergast with a hint of satisfaction in his voice. "I happened to know that disreputable bar tender, what's his name?"

"Quark, Sir?"

"Yes. Quark already has suspicions that something is not quite right about this Blankman fellow. As you pointed out, protocol prevents us from monitoring someone without cause; we do have cause to monitor Quark."

"We do, Sir?"

"Of course we do," insisted Pendergast. "Quark is, for all intents and purposes, a supplier of goods for Starfleet personnel and as such, we can monitor his activities. For all we know, he could be working for the Dominion. We already know he is a known associate of that Odo person."

"I'd hardly call them associates…"

"Close enough. And we know that he suspects this Blankman fellow of being up to something, so what I want is this: let Quark do all our detective work for us."

"From what I know of Quark, Sir," observed McKinley. "Quark isn't exactly the sort of person who would willingly work for us on a project such as this. Not, that is, without something being in it for him."

"Quark isn't going to know he's working for us," replied Pendergast with a look of smug satisfaction. "Quark is going to spy on Blankman. You are going to spy on Quark."

"Me, Sir?" asked McKinley. "Wouldn't Commander Marshall be better suited to the task?"

"Remember this, McKinley," cautioned Pendergast. "Commander Marshall serves two masters. Starfleet and the Bajoran Militia. The majority of his staff are Bajorans and who knows where their loyalties lie, eh? No, keep Marshall and his people out of this. I want to know everything Quark discovers about this Mr. Blankman, everything, understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

Well, thought McKinley, at least it would get him out of the office.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's a pity Jake couldn't make it," commented Ezri Dax. "Hmm?" asked Kira. The reception hall was crowded with people milling around. Kira surveyed the crowd, nodding to old acquaintances, keeping watch on the room should Odo make his appearance. Her eye, though, kept trailing back to a small, rather wizened looking woman in the far corner of the room. "I'm sorry, who?"

"Jake."

"Yes," replied Kira. "He sent his apologies. Kasidy is off on Cestus III visiting her brother and he is home looking after the baby. We promised to drop by for a visit."

"Who are all these people?" asked Rifa.

"I suppose," remarked Ezri Dax. "That the population of Bajor has grown quite a bit since the end of the Occupation."

"That it has," replied Rifa Ventana, Yto's wife. "Since the end of the War a lot of people have moved back from outlying worlds and some are just here for the Lunar convergence."

"I'm sorry I won't be able to stay and see it planet side," volunteered Ezri. "It must be spectacular."

"If you're looking for Odo, he's not here," remarked Rifa noting Kira's attention had been drawn to the crowds once again. "Probably hasn't finished with his interview yet."

"I'm sorry," said Kira, realizing she had not been paying attention. "Who's that woman over there with the rather prominent eyes?"

"Who? Her?" asked Ventana. "That's Ramo Ket. She's rather new - some minor functionary in the Ministry of Trade. Why do you ask?"

"She keeps staring at me," replied Kira.

"Interviews?" asked Dax.

"Oh yes," replied Rifa. "The archive arranged for us all to be interviewed following the ceremony. I pity the poor archivist who got stuck with Odo. They could be at it for hours and all the poor fellow will get is a series of monosyllabic answers." Rifa pretended to hold a recording device in front of Dax's face. "So, Odo," he said mockingly. "You left the Bajoran Insitute for Science?"

"Yes," replied Ezri doing a passable imitation of Odo.

"What then?"

"I traveled."

"I see. Eventually you came to work for the Cardassians on Terok Nor. Was it difficult serving two masters?"

"Yes."

"I see," said Rifa. "And then after the Occupation you stayed on to work for the Militia. What was it like keeping order on the most important space port in the Quadrant?"

"Busy," replied Ezri.

"He's not that bad," remarked Kira.

"Isn't he?"

"I pity the poor archivist who got stuck with Tepic," volunteered his wife. "That man does not know when to shut up."

"How'd you wind up that old curmudgeon anyway?" Rifa archly asked Kira.

"I could ask your wife the same question."

"Ask what?" asked Julian Bashir handing Kira a drink. "Sorry about the delay, there was quite a crowd at the bar."

"We were just discussing Odo," volunteered Dax gladly accepting the glass offered to her by the doctor.

"Odo? I just saw him."

"The archivist must have given up in disgust," commented Rifa.

"Disgust?" asked Julian clearly at a loss. "No, he didn't seem disgusted – distracted is more like it."

"Did he say why?" asked Dax.

"No, he just excused himself saying he really had to find someone named Nokis something or other."

Odo scanned the crowd and fought down an ever-increasing feeling of frustration. It seemed that every time he drew closer to Nokis, someone would block his path.

"Yes," he murmured distractedly to the latest well-wisher. "Thank you. Now, if you will excuse me." Damn, he thought, as he realized he had lost track of Nokis yet again. Finally he spotted his old friend in the far corner of the room talking to a rather small, wizened individual. He set off in pursuit only to find his path blocked once again.

"Odo," cried Dr. Mora Pol taking Odo by the arm. "You're looking well and may I just say how proud I am of you?"

"Thank you, Doctor. But if you'd excuse me for just one moment, I really do need to speak to someone…"

"Who?"

"Nokis Orr," replied Odo distractedly. "He was near the door…"

"I'm afraid you're too late," said Mora refusing to release Odo's arm. "I saw him leave just before I came to see you."

"Leave?"

"Yes, he was talking to that Ramo Ket person, the one in the Ministry of Trade. Can't say I like her much, but she was very interested in you and our work together."

"Nokis?" asked Odo somewhat puzzled. "But Nokis knows all about that?"

"No, not Nokis. Ramo," replied Mora. "Ramo was the one interested in our work. I was going to introduce you, but apparently, they both had other business to attend to. Now, tell me, Odo. How have you been lately? Still having problems adjusting to life outside the Link? Tell me about this new job of yours…"

Odo took one last desperate look around the room before realizing Nokis was indeed absent. With a sigh, he resolved himself to his fate and patiently began answering Mora's endless stream of questions. 


	3. Chapter 3

Shadows of the Moons – Chapter 2 By

Creek Johnson and Nance Hurt

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: We are but fleas on the elephants' posterior that is Paramount. No infringement on their rights is intended. We hope none is taken.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the celestial dance of the heavens above Bajor, five giants moved slowly into position casting their light on all below. Despite the late hour, a single light burned brightly in the Kai's palace. In the library, Nokis Orr, looked up from the ancient text he had been studying and rubbed his weary eyes. He looked at the pile of books on the table and knew he was close. All the pieces of the puzzle were there, it was only a matter of time before he snapped the one crucial piece in place and the picture would be revealed. So close and yet… He stood and stretched his cramped limbs and in so doing glanced down at the open texts in front of him.

A line of text seemed to leap out of the page at him. He stood absolutely still, unsure his eyes had not deceived him.

Picking up the text, he read again.

Until the heavens are in harmonious agreement began the passage, the struggle shall continue.  
The warriors in the shadows will dance the dance of eternal conflict.  
Only then must the children of darkness and the children of light complete the circle. When the world is plunged into absolute night, the child that truly knows its father shall be the key. And the non-believer shall seize upon that which must be known only by the One.

Nokis read the passage again. "The child that truly knows its father shall be the key," he repeated softly to himself. Of course.

Prylar Jeck smiled softly as he crossed the expanse of the library. "Find what you were looking for?" he called out to Nokis.

"Yes," he replied somewhat distractedly, his voice held a hint of alarm. "And there's no time to lose."

Before Jeck would ask another question, Nokis was out the door. It took him only a few minutes to negotiate the stairs and exit through the nearest entryway. Standing on one of the verandahs surrounding the palace he glanced up but the building blocked his view of the heavens. Looking around he spied the gardens before him, the wreckage of the old Kai's palace in the distance. "The warriors in the shadows," he muttered moving down the steps. "Dance the dance of eternal conflict."

Once on the path he moved toward the center of the gardens and looked up. "Until the heavens are in harmonious agreement," he said. "When the world is plunged into absolute night."

He looked again at the ruins of the old Kai's palace. What was the time? He moved farther into the gardens until he could see the old clock tower of the University. Nearly 1:30. It might not be too late. He set off down the path at a run and never noticed the slim figure that stepped out of the darkness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He pulled the hood of his cloak further around his face and looked at the long lines outside the Immigration Office. He remembered being here once as a child. In his memory, he remembered his father placing a gentle hand on his shoulder and steering him though the crowds. There had been lines of people then as well, but he remembered seeing only Cardassian faces. Come to think of it, he could remember his childhood peopled only by those of his own species. Others were considered weak, backwards, too uncivilized to serve even the most menial tasks on the home world, or so his father had said. He had been only fourteen when he had last seen his father. In his mind's eye, he had been a giant of a man. He closed his eyes recalling in memory the sound of his father's voice. "It is our duty," his father had said. "To take care of lesser species. It's not that I want to leave you, but I have a duty to Cardassia, to you. I will be back, I promise." It was the last time he had seen his father in person. There had been messages, of course, but with the passage of time even those became less frequent.

Someone jostled him and he looked up to realize two officials were expecting him to present his papers. He handed them over without comment.

"Tosko Fudan, eh?" asked the first official. "State the nature of your visit to Cardassia Prime."

"Just passing through," he replied.

"And how long do you intend this 'passing through' to take?"

"A week, maybe less."

"Let's see your face then," asked the second official.

Fudan pushed the hood of his cloak back to reveal his face. Neither man gave him more than a cursory glance. He was Cardassian, after all, and that was all that really mattered.

"Right then," said the first official entering information on his padd. "You have a week. However, if you decide to stay longer, or if you seek employment, you will need to register, understand?"

"Yes." He accepted his papers and had started to leave when the second guard placed a restraining hand on his arm.

"Don't I know you?" he asked. "Your voice is familiar."

"I don't think so," replied Fudan not meeting the guard's eye. "I'm not from here."

"Are you sure?" insisted the guard. "I'm certain I know you from somewhere."

"Not unless you've spent time in the Border Lands," said Fudan trying to keep his voice light, the tone conversational. "Ever been to the Deus V system?"

"That shit hole?" scoffed the guard. "No one goes there."

"And everyone there leaves if they're smart."

"Are you going to work?" called the first official. "Or are you going to stand there all day and chat?"

"Go on," said the guard, giving Fudan one last appraising look. "But I do know you, it's only a matter of time before I figure it out."

"I wish you luck then," replied Fudan as he disappeared into the crowds.

Not too far away, near the transport exit, two men stood in close conversation.

"You can expect the package to be delivered the day after tomorrow," said the Human. "You know what to do."

"Don't worry," the Cardassian assured him. "It will be taken care of."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the mountains of the Kendra Province the five moons of Bajor hung low in the sky their light reflecting off the snow. Perched on the northern slope, and isolated from it's nearest neighbor by miles of timberland sat the cabin of Orexis Bin. Kira Nerys cradled her mug of tea with both hands and blew softly across the surface of the liquid briefly reveling in the soft steam that caressed her upper lip and nose. Taking a sip, she left the kitchen and crossed into the large living room only to find she was alone. "Odo?" she called out and realizing it was noticeably colder, she pulled her robe closer to her. Receiving no reply, she stepped back and looked up to the second story loft. "Hey!" she called out, louder this time. "We're going to need more firewood."

Well, fine, she thought crossing to the door in search of her shoes. Placing her tea on a small table under the window, she picked up her shoes and sat in order to lace them. Glancing out the window, she could see the snow covered landscape beyond. Or, she thought, I can just forget about the fire and turn the heat up on the environmental controls instead. A romantic fire was all well and good, but shivering while taking a bath was another issue all together. She was in the process of taking her shoes off again when her eye caught the faint movement of a shadow on the porch.

Carefully crossing to the window on the far side of the door, she peered out and smiled. Sitting on one of the benches was a man whose profile she knew by heart. Reminding herself to count her blessings, she opened the door and leaned against the frame. He did not turn his head, but sat staring up at the sky.

"Hey," she said trying not to shiver as a wave of cold air struck her body. "Looks like it's going to snow some more tonight."

"Most likely."

"What are you doing out here?" she asked, not failing to detect the note of sadness in his voice.

"I thought you were taking a bath."

"And freezing to death suddenly sounded like a good idea to you?"

He chucked softly. "I think it will take more than a little snow," he replied. Kira frowned. The last few days alone together had been heaven, but despite the feeling of happiness that accompanied even the most mundane of tasks they did together, she couldn't help but notice an undercurrent of melancholy about him that usually signaled he was troubled.

"Okay," she said quickly crossing to the bench and curling up next to him for warmth. "Spill it. What's wrong?"

"You're shivering," he commented quickly morphing his arm into a blanket and pulling her closer to him.

"Well, in case you hadn't noticed, it's freezing out here. Quit stalling."

"It's nothing really," he replied. "It's stupid."

"If it's bothering you it's not stupid. Not to me."

With a sigh, he rested his cheek against the crown of her head. "It's something Nokis Orr said the day of the ceremony," he replied. "He implied that we were being forced out of service."

"Forced out? Did he say why?"

"It was all rather vague, which isn't like him. But just before the ceremony, he took me aside and said that there were those who knew for certain that I was not an impostor and that was what had them worried."

"That was an odd thing to say," said Kira. "Was there anything else?"

"Yes," agreed Odo. "He then said that the same 'they' were concerned about my lapses in memory. Not that 'they' were afraid that I would forget, but that I would remember."

Kira sat in silence considering what he said. "I can see why you were so anxious to talk to him after at the reception," she said. "Well, you're right, it is stupid to worry about it."

"Thank you, very much."

She nudged him in the ribs. "What I mean is why worry? Why not just call Nokis in the morning and ask him to be more specific?"

"Do you think so?"

"Rather than worry about it? Of course I think so."

"I guess," replied Odo with just a hint of mockery in his voice. "Freezing to death wasn't such a bad idea after all."

"Well, I don't know about you but a hot bath sounds pretty good about now," said Kira snuggling a bit closer. "Of course, you could always join me…"

"Again?"

"It's a big tub."

"That's what you said last night," Odo reminded her. "And the night before that, and if I remember correctly, the night before that..."

"I don't remember," replied Kira, her lips hovering tantalizing close to his ear, "you having any complaints on any of the aforementioned occasions."

"You know, I'm beginning to wonder, this cabin has a bathtub big enough for two and a bed that could easily sleep three, for a monk your friend Orexis has rather peculiar tastes in accommodation."

"He wasn't always a monk."

"I suppose that is something to be grateful for…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the large study of the home of Hast Spraga, Tosko Fudan sat and watched as his host moved around the room, straightening an item here, moving a padd there. He vaguely remembered coming here as a child and being amazed at the size of the room. Of course, as with so many memories of childhood, the world had seemed to grow smaller the older one became. Much the same could be said of people. In his memory Spraga had been a giant of a man, tall and athletic, with a commanding personality. He now looked at the old man before him; his body bent with age, his once booming voice now just a whisper in comparison. "Your father," Spraga was saying. "Was most likely the last of the true Cardassians, I hope you know that boy."

"Whatever that means," replied Fudan.

"It means, he certainly knew how to look after his family," Spraga snapped back. "Your just being here is proof enough of that. And he understood the meaning of the word duty. We won't see his like again and more's the pity."

"Then you can understand why it is so important that I find out what happened to him," replied Fudan.

"He's dead, boy. That's all you need to know and," continued Spraga with a gleam in his eye. "His secrets died with him."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that."

"Don't be a fool. Of course he's dead."

"But not all his secrets died with him," replied Fudan. He watched Spraga carefully. Was that a fleeting glint of fear he saw in the old man's eye? In light of all that had happened to Cardassia, was there still something in the old man's past so terrible that it could not be forgiven, ever?

"A true Cardassian to the end," Spraga muttered.

"When was the last time you saw him?"

Spraga sighed as though the recollection of memory was a physical burden. "It was not long before the end of the War," he replied. "He showed up at headquarters asking to see that damn fool Damar. I didn't get the chance to speak to him. He and Damar talked for a while and then he was gone. I never saw him again."

"And that's all you can tell me?"

"Seems as though you've come all this way for nothing."

"I won't be put off that easily," Fudan cautioned him. "There must be something more. Someone else I could speak to, someone one who may be interested in trading the information for information I have on the whereabouts of former members of the…"

Spraga laughed and for a moment the years rolled back and the Spraga of Fudan's memory surfaced. "You are so like your father, boy," he said. "It's a wonder they ever let you get off the transport."

"Well?"

"Okay, I'll tell you what I know, but you must promise me something in return."

"Agreed."

"The answers to your questions will not be found on Cardassia," said Spraga leaning against the back of his chair. "The answers you seek can only be found on Bajor. But I warn you, you step one foot on that planet and you will be throwing your life away."

"And in return for this?"

"Promise me you will stay the night," replied Spraga his hands resting on Fudans shoulders. "What's the matter, boy, expecting me to say something else? It's past curfew and if you are spotted on the street you won't live long enough to get to Bajor." Seeing Fudan hesitate, Spraga patted him kindly on the shoulder. "Consider it a debt I owe your father."

"And what makes you think I'm going to Bajor?" asked Fudan.

"You are your father's son aren't you?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you staring at?" asked Julian Bashir. Quark's was doing a brisk after shift trade, which was not unusual. What was unusual was that rather than briskly taking care of the customers sitting at the bar, Quark stood at the far end, staring towards the door, idly pretending to punch numbers into the padd he held in his hand. Julian had been attempting to engage Quark in conversation for the last half hour and had not received more than a half-hearted yes by way of reply.

"Quark?"

"I'm sorry, Doctor," replied Quark. "Would you like another scotch?"

"No, I'm fine," replied Bashir. "But I can't say the same for you."

"Hmm?"

"Quark!"

"What?"

"What are you staring at?" demanded Bashir.

"Not what," hissed Quark. "Who. And I'll thank you to keep your voice down."

"All right then," replied Bashir. "Whom are you staring at?"

"Blankman. And I'm not staring at him, I'm watching him drink."

"Does he do something unusual?" asked Bashir, his medical curiosity getting the better of him.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to figure out."

Julian leaned back on his stool for a moment and watched as the object under surveillance took a few sips from his glass. "Doesn't look all that unusual to me."

Jack sat and pretended to be interested in the long and rather involved story Morn was telling him. He had to admit that on first acquaintance the Lurian's stories were fascinating. However, after about the fifth hearing, they became noticeably less so. He glanced in the mirror, hoping his face did not reflect the absolute boredom he was feeling, and in the reflection he caught the eye of a completely average looking Vulcan woman standing in the doorway. The Vulcan nodded at him and turned to leave.

"Sorry," he muttered to Morn before emptying his glass. "Gotta go. Something's come up."

"Oh what now?" asked Julian as Quark swooped down upon Jack's empty glass before the waiter could collect it. Reaching under the bar, Quark produced a tricorder with which he proceeded to scan the glass.

"Aha!" said Quark closing the tricorder with a satisfied snap. "I knew something wasn't right about that guy."

"Would you mind explaining yourself?" demanded Julian.

"This glass," pronounced Quark holding it up for inspection. "Is completely empty."

"Fascinating," replied Bashir snapping the tricorder out of Quark's fingers. "Now, care to explain how you came into the possession of one of my tricorders?"

"Love to," replied Quark quick to spot a sign of trouble. "But I can't right now. Sorry, gotta go."

Before Julian could further demand an explanation, Quark was out the door and in pursuit of Jack. At a table near the door, D. McKinley quickly finished his drink and followed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Halfway down the Promenade he spotted the mysterious Vulcan woman sitting primly on one of the benches. Jack slowed his walk to a saunter and casually sat down next to her. "Pilgrim," he said cautiously. "Fancy meeting you here. Come to check up on me?"

"Do not flatter yourself," replied Pilgrim. "I'm merely here on business."

"That's what they all say." Jack nonchalantly draped his arm across Pilgrim's shoulder. Pilgrim shrugged it off as though it were on fire.

"I do not have time for your games," Pilgrim said sharply. "Information has come to our attention that the Renegade has been seem on Bajor."

"Renegade?" asked Jack. "Your sources have to be wrong. Renegade is dead. Most likely died of the same disease she helped Section 31 devise."

"And what makes you think that if we were able to secure the cure from Bashir without his knowing that she could not have done the same thing without our knowing?"

"Wishful thinking? Karmic Justice? Call it what you like. What possible reason would Renegade have for being on Bajor?"

"That's what we need to find out."

"Well, I wish you luck then," replied Jack after some consideration.

"Do you really expect me to believe," replied Pilgrim turning to face him. "That you intend to sit here and do nothing?"

"You sent me here," Jack reminded his companion. "To keep an eye on the wormhole. You said it was for my own good. You said it was time I learned a little responsibility. You said I owed it to the Elders to take my place as a functioning member of the Corporation. So here I am."

"That's never stopped you before," countered Pilgrim.

"Yeah, well, I made a promise."

"What promise?" demanded Pilgrim. "To whom did you make this promise?"

Jack stared hard at his shoes for a long time before replying. "To Gus," he admitted reluctantly. "I promised I'd stay put and not go gallivanting off the first opportunity that presented itself."

"I should have known. Your domestic arrangements are no concern of ours…"

"No they're not," snapped Jack. "But a promise is a promise. So…you're just gonna have to do this one without me. I'm sorry but that's the way it is."

"I see."

"Listen, our boy Odo is down on Bajor why don't you ask him."

"You know as well as I that he is inexperienced in these matters," Pilgrim reminded him. "The only time he ever attempted to apprehend one of his own it ended disastrously. We cannot allow that to occur again."

"You're right," replied Jack with a note of apology in his voice. "But the answer is still no."

"Fine," snorted Pilgrim preparing to leave. "Then we have nothing more to discuss."

"Fine," replied Jack. He placed a restraining hand on Pilgrims arm. "But you'd better kiss me before you go."

"I will not kiss you," insisted Pilgrim indignantly.

"Look, fella, I just ran out of a crowded bar and chased you halfway across the Promenade. If you think no one noticed, you have no idea what a small Station this really is."

Pilgrim glanced quickly around and indeed there was a certain measurable amount of attention given to the two of them by passersby. "Very well," replied Pilgrim through clenched teeth. "But I shall not enjoy it."

"Of course not," teased Jack pulling Pilgrim into his arms. "You are a…Vulcan…after all." He held the kiss a tad longer than was necessary before finally releasing Pilgrim.

"You are right," replied Pilgrim after a pause. "It is a rather small station."

The slap Pilgrim delivered nearly flung Jack from the bench.

Hiding behind one of the Promenade directories, Quark winced. "Now, that's gonna leave a mark," he muttered to himself. It was just too bad he was too far away to have heard any of the conversation.

Out of Quark's line of sight, McKinley stepped back behind a bulkhead and carefully noted the incident in his report.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since the introduction of the curfew, nights on Cardassia Prime were deathly quiet. Hast Spraga waited patiently by the door his ears straining to hear the slightest noise. He heard them shortly before they reached the doorstep. Quickly opening the door he ushered the four men into the front hall. "Upstairs," he whispered. "Second door on the right."

"You said he was armed?" asked the Captain of the Guard.

"And extremely dangerous," warned Spraga. "He threatened to kill me. He said he would rather die than be taken prisoner."

The Captain nodded and adjusted the setting on his weapon. His men followed his example before quietly moving up the stairs. Taking up defensive stances before the door, in one swift movement they swept in, weapons at the ready.

The room was empty.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The warmth of the house hit her nearly frozen hands and face like a wall. Kira shrugged off her coat and brushed the snow from her hair. "It's really coming down out there," she called out. "Good thing we don't have any plans for today." She crossed to the small office under the stairs to find Odo sitting in front of the ancient computer. "Still no luck?" she asked.

"It's been two days, and not a word."

"Well, you know, he's a man of leisure now," she said leaning down and wrapping her arms around him. "You can't rule out the idea that Nokis may be off on vacation somewhere, we are aren't we?"

"I suppose you are right," he replied leaning back into her embrace. "Your ears are cold."

"I guess you'll just have to warm them up for me." She kissed the top of his head. "But first, I'd better check my messages."

He stood to allow her access to the terminal. "I suppose you'd like a cup of tea?"

"Tea would be lovely, thank you."

Smiling to herself, she ordered the computer to deliver her messages. Much to her surprise the door chime sounded. "Who the hell could that be?" she called out to Odo. "Whoever it is tell them to go away."

"In weather like this," he called back. "I doubt it is a casual call." He crossed to the door and keyed in the release. Standing on the porch was a slender young woman in a military uniform. "May I help you?" he asked ushering her in.

"I hate to disturb you, Sir," replied the young woman. "But it's a matter of some importance and we aren't equipped to deal with situations like this…"

"Easy Lieutenant," said Kira having emerged from the office. "First things first. Who are you?"

"Sorry, Colonel. I'm Lt. Tobin Io of the Kendra Militia."

"What's this about a situation?" asked Odo.

"Well, Sir," replied Tobin. "You see the majority of our duties this time of the year involve simple mountain patrol. Rescuing climbers or skiers from the snow, keeping track of avalanche areas. We really aren't equipped for this sort of thing. Now if it were summer that would be different, but winter water rescue efforts, especially of this nature, well it would take us…"

"Am I to understand you need our help with a water rescue?" asked Kira.

"Yes, Sir. Considering how fast the rivers flow this time of year we normally – that is to say we would normally - just let the body go until the thaw or until it washed up somewhere, but considering who it is, we didn't think that was proper…"

"Body?" asked Odo. "Are we to assume someone has drowned?"

"Body?" asked Kira. "Whose body?"

"I'm sorry," replied Tobin. "I thought I had explained. It's the Emissary's baby, Sir. Sarah Sisko has drowned." 


	4. Chapter 4

Shadows of the Moons – Chapter 3 By

Creek Johnson and Nance Hurt

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: We are but fleas on the elephants' posterior that is Paramount. No infringement on their rights is intended. We hope none is taken.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the far side of the planet, in the Musilla Province, just as night was falling; a rather nondescript Bajoran woman stepped through the Arrival Transporter Terminal. Very few people noticed her despite her red dress, despite the toddler she held in her arms. Thousands of people passed through the terminal daily, and one woman more or less was nothing to note. Therefore no one noticed when she stepped into the café located just beyond the gates. Nor did anyone pay any attention when she sat at a table, settled the child onto a chair and rose to place her order at the counter. Such things are everyday occurrences in crowded public areas. Nor did anyone take note when a second, rather nondescript Bajoran woman stepped into the café, even though she too wore a red dress, despite the toddler she also held in her arms. The fact that she sat at the same table did nothing to catch the eye of any of the self-absorbed travelers. Needless to say, no one noticed as she settled her child onto a chair and rose to take the other baby in her arms. No one said a word as she calmly strolled out of the café and headed straight to the Departure Transporter Terminal.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a peaceful glade in the Kendra Valley on the banks of a man-made lake sat the house of the Sisko family. The serenity of the snow-covered landscape was shattered by the tragedy of a love one lost. Kira Nerys sat quietly by the bed of an inconsolable Jake Sisko and waited patiently for the sedatives to take effect. The measure of her own life having been marked by one senseless loss after another, she knew from experience that while her pah cried out in agony there was nothing that could be said; no words existed in any known language that could provide any measure of solace for Jake or for Kasidy. All she knew how to do, all she knew what to offer was a steadfast resolve to do whatever duty required. "I don't understand," said Jake, his voice drained of emotion. "I just turned my back for an instant. She doesn't even know how to walk yet. The front door was locked - I know it was. How?"

Kira bit her lip and said nothing. She was on familiar territory, she and Death were old adversaries and she knew from long acquaintance that when Death came calling you had two choices, you could just quietly take its hand, or you could fight until you had no strength left. She hoped little Sarah had simply taken Death's hand as though it were a trusted friend. It was easier that way.

"Poor Bindi," continued Jake using his sister's nickname. "She didn't even have a coat on. It's too cold out for…" His voice faded as the drugs took hold. "Poor little Bindi…"

Satisfied he would sleep without waking, Kira quietly left the bedroom and closed the door behind her. In the central living area the quiet of Jake's room was replaced by a hive of activity. Several Militia officers stood around checking equipment. Odo sat on a chair in the middle of the room while the diminutive Lt. Tobin worked with the harness straps, her nervous fingers making a mess of things.

"I'll take over, Lieutenant," Kira said grateful for something to do. "Why don't you check to see that the camera gear is working properly?"

"How's Jake?" asked Odo softly, covering her hands with his own, gently forcing her to make eye contact.

"Pretty torn up about all this."

"And you?"

He didn't have to ask; he could see the whirlwind of emotion that lay hidden just below the surface. He could also see the grim determination with which she held it in check.

"Just find her, Constable," Kira said her eyes meeting his for the first time. "Bring her home."

"I will."

She cupped his face with one hand and for a moment her mask slipped, a single tear threatening to escape the iron will of her resolve. They were both vaguely aware of someone approaching and in the blink of an eye the mask was back in place, she gave him a nod.

"Excuse me, Colonel," said Captain Dhek Skarin. "We're ready when you are."

"We're ready," confirmed Kira stepping aside as Dhek stepped forward to recheck the harness.

"Really, Captain," protested Odo. "As I've explained to your staff, a safety harness really is not necessary. It's not as though there is any possibility that I will need rescuing."

"I am well aware of that," replied Dhek. She was a tall, sturdy middle-aged woman, with an air of quiet competency about her. "But I will feel a lot better about this if you wear one."

"And I concur," said Kira.

"Right then," said Dhek motioning for her team to move the operation outside. "We'll fit you with the underwater surveillance camera once we're on shore."

"Where do you want me to start?" asked Odo.

"Well," replied Dhek with a satisfied nod that all was as it should be. "We found her favorite toy at the end of the pier, so it's reasonable to assume she entered the lake there. Considering how the river flows at this time of the year, I'd suggest you enter the lake just South of the pier and work your way to the South end of the dam. It's possible with the thick layer of ice on the lake that she may still be…"

Not wishing to hear anymore, Kira wandered to the window and looked out on the peaceful landscape beyond.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the early hours of the morning, in the Kendra Province, a rather nondescript Bajoran woman stepped through the Arrival Transporter Terminal. Very few people noticed her despite her red dress, despite the toddler she held in her arms. Thousands of people passed through the terminal daily, and one woman more or less was nothing to note. Therefore no one noticed when just beyond the gates she waived to her waiting husband and gave him a kiss before they proceeded toward the exit. Such things are everyday occurrences in crowded public areas.

Nor did anyone take note when she stopped to hand her husband the child and then proceeded to the public waste management facility. Unfortunately, as it was early morning, there was no one around to notice when, as she stood at the lavatory, a second nondescript Bajoran woman, also wearing red, stepped out of one of the stalls and calmly pressed a hypo spray to her throat. If there were other people around they surely would have noticed as the second woman drug the lifeless body of the other into one of the stalls and closed the door. However, there was no one, so there was no one around to say a word as the murderer calmly collected the baby from the waiting husband and the happy family proceeded to the Departure Terminal.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A wind had whipped up and the team standing on the shores of the lake huddled around the equipment as though it would provide some protection from the biting cold. While Captain Dhek double-checked to make sure everything was in order Kira stood a little away from the rest, fitting Odo with a portable camera. "They know don't they?" asked Odo. "That when I emerge from the lake I will be the same temperature as the water and that no one is to touch me with their bare hands?"

"They know," Kira assured him. "I've made sure they are fully briefed."

"Then I guess the rest is up to me," his voice reflected a note of weary resignation.

"You won't be alone," she reminded him. "I'll be right here on the shore and I'll be right here," she tapped the small transceiver attachment on the camera headset. "I'll talk you through the whole thing."

"It's a shame what with all our technology that we still can't pull a frozen body out of a frozen lake," remarked Dhek clipping the life line to the back of Odo's harness. "Sorry about the antiquated equipment, but it's the only avenue open to us. We're ready when you are, Sir."

Kira clipped on her headpiece and adjusted the microphone. "How's this?" she asked her voice soft and reassuring in his ear.

"Fine," replied Odo drawing a deep breath. "Right then."

As he walked to the edge of the bank, Kira moved to take up position behind the portable view screen, the rest of the team taking positions to either side. Tobin eased the lifeline out carefully to allow enough slack to enable Odo to move freely. As they watched, he stepped slowly into the lake and disappeared from view. For a moment, Kira was distracted by the remembrance of two years earlier, when they had said their farewells on the shore of the Great Link and her heart wrenched at the memory.

"He's stopped!" called out Tobin.

"It's okay," replied Kira dragging her attention back to the present. "He's just taking a moment to allow his body to adjust to the temperature change. Captain, you'd better take the opportunity to adjust the camera, we're not getting a clear picture."

Dhek busied herself with the controls and slowly the murky depths came into focus. Through Odo's eyes, Kira could begin to make out details of the underwater world. Large chucks of ice bobbed just over his head checkering the depths with alternating shafts of light and dark. After a moment she began to see the bottom was thick with weeds.

"Okay," she whispered into the headset. "A few meters to your left is the pier. When you're ready, you might as well start there." Odo's hand briefly moved into the frame signaling he understood. There was a flurry of mud at the bottom of the frame as he moved slowly forward.

"He's stopped again," reported Tobin as the line went slack. In the viewer, mud swirled, obscuring the picture. After a moment the pier supports slowly became visible. In the thick weeds that grew under the pier, Kira spotted something darker that the world around it. Something that moved slower than the weeds, her heart stopped.

"To your right," she whispered to Odo. "In the weeds next to the last support, do you see it?" The picture in the view screen moved slowly to the right. As he moved forward, a chunk of ice cracked off from around the end of the pier allowing more light to enter the dark world beneath. She waited while the mud on the bottom had a chance to settle. There, half in light and half in shadow they could just make out the outline of a small arm.

"Do you see her?" she asked keeping her voice as calm as possible. Again, Odo's hand signaled he understood. In the viewer they watched as his hands reached slowly out to take up the precious burden. The body was face down in the weeds, arms stretched out above her head. Something though did not look right to Kira, in the weightless environment the lifeless body of Sarah Sisko should have been more fluid, less stiff.

"What the hell is that?" demanded Dhek pointing to something that appeared to be tied to Sarah's arm.

"Hold on, Odo," ordered Kira. "There appears to be something tied to the body." Her warning was a bit too late, as they watched, Odo's hand had found the line and his fingers gently traced it a few centimeters away from the body. The pressure though caused the line to snap in his hands.

"Must have been some old fishing filament," remarked Dhek. "Still, it is rather odd…"

"What the…" commented Tobin as the safety line jerked suddenly in her hands.

The viewer went sharply out of focus for an instant before settling again. To their sudden shock, the picture revealed the body of the child face up in Odo's hands. A child's face stared up at them, a smile frozen in place, and across its chest lay a piece of cloth, the words 'Hello Constable' clearly visible.

"Odo," said Kira her voice urgent in his ear. "Get out of there! Get out now!"

If he heard her he gave no sign. They watched in horror as his hands lifted the piece of cloth to reveal below it not the chest of a child, but a digital readout. The words 'Goodbye Constable' flashed across the readout for a moment before being replaced by a chronometer that began counting down the seconds.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For two nights Tosko Fudan had traveled the streets of the Capital doing his best to elude any signs of authority. Fortunately, there were still plenty of ruined buildings to provide cover during the daylight hours. While it broke his heart to see his home in such condition, he was grateful that the restoration was taking as long as it was. For the first time, he was able to see his homeland not as the privileged child of his father, but as a man devoid of privilege, devoid of connections. He found that he had spent his day wondering how many countless others, had lived as he lived now? What justice had there been in their decline? How many had been brought low by the ambition of his father and men like him? As night fell, he lingered outside the entrance to the Main Transport Terminal and watched as the day shift of workers flooded out and the night shift drifted in. Detaching himself from his hiding place, he followed closely behind a group of workers as they entered the building to begin the night shift. The guard on duty barely gave them a glance as they entered the building. Veering away from the group, he ducked behind a support beam and surveyed the area. With any luck he would be able to board a transport and be well away. He pressed against the wall as to his right as two men stepped out of a room.

"Short manned again?" asked one man.

"Yeah," moaned the other. "Second night in a row the new guy failed to report for duty. I tell you these Off Worlders just aren't worth phasing."

"If only that were an option."

Fudan watched as they walked away, fortunately neither had noticed him. He stepped out of his hiding place and was about to head for the Departure Terminal when he spotted a Security team heading his way. Too late to duck back into hiding now, he turned back only to find a second team was coming from the opposite direction. Fighting panic he noticed a doorway to his left clearly marked 'Maintenance Staff Only'. Praying it was not locked, he approached and as it slid open, he disappeared inside.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For a moment, no one on the shore could believe their eyes. They watched in horror as Odos hands lifted the piece of cloth to reveal below it not the chest of a child, but a digital readout. The words 'Goodbye Constable' flashed across the readout for a moment before being replaced by a chronometer that began counting down the seconds. "It's a bomb," whispered Kira. "Get out, Odo. Get out of there now!"

"Reel him in!" ordered Dhek. "You there! Lend a hand."

Through the view screen Kira watched with growing anxiety as Odo stood holding the bomb in his hands. The picture jerked out of focus as the line drew taut causing him to lose his balance. "Odo, what the hell do you think you are doing?" she asked and by way of reply the scene in the viewer suddenly lost all focus.

"What the hell?" asked Tobin as the lifeline snapped taut.

"Let it go!" shouted Dhek as the line began to feed out so quickly it smoked gently as it left the reel. After a few minutes the line caught against the line assembly and sent the whole rig flying forward. Dhek and a few others leapt forward to keep the equipment from being pulled into the lake.

In the view screen Kira could just make out the shape of the bomb as it was forced out of Odo's hands as the line jerked taut again. He appeared to struggle for a moment before there was a flash of amber in the water. The next thing she saw was the brief flash of a tailfin as Odo's headset drifted to the bottom and was lost in the darkness.

"Come on, Odo," Kira urged him, her eyes watching the surface of the lake. "Come on."

"There!" shouted one of the team. "In the middle of the lake!"

As they watched the ice in the middle of the lake appeared to heave for a second. The silence that followed was broken by the ominous sound of ice cracking almost underfoot. "Oh, Shi…" said Kira realizing what had happened. "Get down! All of you! Hit the Deck!"

Scrambling under the equipment table she watched as the surface of the lake appeared to be sucked under water for an instant before being thrown up into the sky. Covering her head with her hands, she buried her face in the snow as large chunks of ice rained down upon them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the early hours of the evening, in the Capital City a rather nondescript Cardassian woman stepped through the Arrival Transport Terminal. Very few people noticed her despite her red dress, despite the toddler she held in her arms. Thousands of people passed through the terminal daily, and one woman more or less was nothing to note. Therefore no one noticed when just beyond the gates she waived to her waiting husband and gave him a kiss before they proceeded toward the exit. Such things are everyday occurrences in crowded public areas. Nor did anyone take note when two men, one Human and one Cardassian approached the couple and taking the woman gently by the arm steered her away from the stream of travelers. If anyone noticed the look of terror on the face of the woman, or the demand of her husband to know what was doing on, they paid no attention. This was Cardassia after all and the problem of others was none of their concern. Fudan, in his 'borrowed' Maintenance uniform, certainly paid no attention as he cautiously made his way through the crowd of arrivals. Nearing a trash bin, he lingered near it, staring hard at its contents, trying to blend in until he felt it was safe to continue. As the stream of people entering the Departure Terminal began to thicken, he slowly joined them, keeping his head down.

Hearing a shout, he turned but saw nothing of interest. It was only when the unmistakable sound of phaser fire erupted and countless travelers shouted in alarm did he pick up his pace, attempting to hide in the sudden crush of people desperate to get out of harms way. Finding himself caught in the crush, he tried to push his way through the crowds. He never noticed the woman in the red dress until she was right behind him.

"The circle must be completed," he heard her say as she pushed the child into his arms. "Take her somewhere safe." Before he could protest, she had disappeared into the crowd. He was about to follow, to protest, and to deliver the child back into her arms, when he was pushed aside by a number of Security Guards. Realizing now was not the time; he turned and finding a place where the crowd thinned, managed to edge his way to freedom. Thinking he would be able to leave the baby in one of the waiting areas, he walked as quickly as he deemed prudent to the nearest transport pad.

Unfortunately the nearest transport pad was crawling with Security personnel. As one of the guards stepped aside, a flash of red caught Fudan's eye. There on the ground lay the body of a woman in a red dress a phaser burn scarring her back. Hoisting the baby higher in his arms he quickly stepped beyond the scene. Just as he was about to reach the next pad, a man in a transport official uniform stepped out into the corridor.

"Hey!" shouted the man. "What's all the fuss?"

"I have no idea," replied Fudan busying himself with the child and not making eye contact. "Someone caught smuggling, I suppose."

"Think they'd learn," mused the official. "Well, if you're going to board, I suggest you do so now."

"Board?"

"You did want the transport to that damned Bajoran Station didn't you?"

Fudan glanced back toward the Security guards. Well, any port in a storm, he thought. The child was a problem, but one he could deal with later. Nodding his consent, he stepped through the gates.

"Wait a minute," called out the official. Fudan froze and weighed his options. Fleeing now would surely only end in his being caught and there was the child to consider. "Aren't you forgetting something?" continued the official.

"Forgetting something?" Fudan asked cautiously, his glance going back to the number of Security guards at the next station. Their number had increased during this brief exchange, cutting off any hope of escape.

"Transport pass?"

"Ah," breathed Fudan. He handed over his pass without comment. The official gave it only a cursory glance before starting to hand it back. As Fudan reached out to take it, the official jerked his hand back and looked more closely at Fudan.

"Hang on," he said. "It doesn't say anything about you having a child with you."

"I didn't know I was required to register children under the age of five," replied Fudan. "Have the regulations changed?"

"No. Only how do I know this is your child? She's a half breed isn't she?"

Fudan looked at his burden for the first time. The child was clearly not 100 Cardassian, with her smooth chin and remarkable lack of neck ridges. Only the ridges on her forehead indicated she had some Cardassian blood in her. He looked more closely, there was something about the eyes that spoke of a wisdom far beyond her tender years. She stared at him as though not seeing him, but seeing through him. He found her scrutiny extremely disturbing and vowed to rid himself of her as soon as the opportunity presented itself.

"I'll thank you not to speak of my late wife in such a manner," he snapped. He had long ago learned that in a pinch rudeness always worked and as he thought of the woman in the red dress, realized his words were not entirely a falsehood.

"Sorry," muttered the official slightly taken aback. "But still, how do I know this is your child?"

"You don't," replied Fudan and was slightly surprised when the child reached out and held on to his ear. For a moment, he could feel a sensation not unlike a slight electrical current pass through his body. He looked at the child again and for some unfathomable reason she smiled.

"Pa Pa," she said throwing her arms around his neck.

"Hmmm," said the official finally handing back the pass. "Go on. Only next time bring some sort of identification for the child. There are those around here who aren't as tender hearted as I am."

Not bothering to comment, Fudan and his somewhat curious burden boarded the transport without a backwards glance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the shores of the lake the world was in chaos, equipment lay in broken heaps, the very end of the pier was reduced to little more than splinters, blood stained the snow, and the surface of the lake was littered with dead fish. As Dhek and her team struggled to tend to those injured by the falling ice, Kira Nerys stood on what was left of the pier, her eyes scanning the surface of the water looking for some sign of Odo.

"Come on, Constable," she whispered. "Come on."

"Any sign?" asked Tobin joining her.

"No," admitted Kira. "But if he was knocked unconscious by the blast…"

"You don't suppose there's any chance he might have been…"

"No," replied Kira emphatically.

"What I can't understand," ventured Tobin. "Is why he agreed to all of this in the first place? He didn't have to."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Kira.

"Well," replied Tobin. "It's the Emissary's child wasn't it? It's not as though he was a believer…"

"Odo retired that's all," replied Kira with conviction. "Just because he retired from his job doesn't mean he retired from his duty as a man. And no, he's never believed in the Prophets and I doubt he believes that Benjamin Sisko was the Emissary, but he does believe in friendship and loyalty and honor. If you intend on wearing that uniform, Lieutenant, you'd better learn…"

"Excuse me, Colonel," interrupted Dhek. "But I need the Lieutenant to take some of the wounded back to base and bring reinforcements. Now that it looks as though we aren't dealing with a simple drowning anymore, we'll need more men."

"Sorry about that," continued Dhek as Kira turned back to her vigil. "We're all a little tense. It's just that we've already lost one Medal of Freedom winner in the last week and none of us wants to be responsible for losing another one, not on our watch."

"What do you mean?" asked Kira as the world suddenly grew colder. "Lost who?"

"I thought you had heard. Sorry. Nokis Orr was found dead just two days ago of an apparent heart attack. Strange thing is his body was found in the ruins of the old Kai's palace. Apparently he had been suffering from heart problems for years and it just finally gave out…"

Poor Odo, thought Kira, no wonder Nokis never returned his calls. And now this…she watched the surface of the water with growing anxiety.

Come on, Constable, she thought.

Movement in the water near the end of the pier caught her attention.

"What the hell is that?" asked Dhek as a thin column of ice appeared to rise up just over the edge of the pier. It wavered for a moment as if searching for something. The column flailed against the decking as though desperately trying to find purchase, the movement causing the ice to crack, revealing a humanoid hand underneath. 


	5. Chapter 5

Shadows of the Moons – Chapter 4 By

Creek Johnson and Nance Hurt

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: We are but fleas on the elephants' posterior that is Paramount. No infringement on their rights is intended. We hope none is taken.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the early hours of the morning, Station time, too early in the day for the day shift to begin or for the late shift to conclude, Commander John Marshall finished his solitary breakfast and heaved a satisfied sigh. If he were to confess, though confessions on a personal level were not in his nature, he would have to say that this was the time of day that held the most attraction for him. To his way of thinking, to be stationed in a place that fairly hummed with activity for the majority of the day it took the absolute quiet of the early hours of the morning for anyone to truly appreciate the soul of DS9. Disposing of the remains of his meal, he stretched, and set off on the first rounds of the morning, reveling in the absence of activity, the absence of people and all the attendant problems inherent with the business of living. Having completed the circle of the Promenade without meeting a soul, he took the stairs up to the second level. He had nearly completed the circle, when movement down below drew his attention.

Stepping back into the shadow of a bulkhead, he watched as Quark tentatively stepped forward and tested the lock on the door to the offices of the Centurion Corporation. Finding them secure, Quark quickly entered some information on a padd and furtively looked around before bustling off.

Marshall raised an eyebrow and made a mental note to keep a closer eye on Quark's activities. He was just about to continue his rounds when he noticed a second figure approach. Marshall raised his other eyebrow as D. McKinley also tested the doors to the Centurion Corporations offices, entered some information onto a padd and turned to follow in the direction Quark had gone.

Now there's a pretty how-de-do, thought Marshall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As a pale winter's sun rose over the mountains of the Shaving Range, the five moons of Bajor faded slowly from sight in a brightening sky. Not more than fifty kilometers from the shadow of the mountains, morning prayers having been said, the Capital City began to stir once again to life. Through the vast corridors of the Kai's palace a single acolyte ran, his feet echoing through the near empty passageways.

Kai I-Ko Nye, having finished the first services of the morning, and having divested himself of his robes of State, was just joining the rest of his household for the first meal of the day when the doors to the communal dining room burst open. Looking up, he recognized the young man who stood panting in the doorway. Excusing himself from the table, he crossed the hall and taking the young acolyte by the arm gently led him back out into the corridor.

"Eminence," panted the acolyte attempting a bow of respect.

Having no patience with ceremony, I-Ko waited for the youth to regain his breath. "You have news?" he asked.

"I have been instructed to tell you: It has begun."

I-Ko stood as still as the statues that lined the corridors and for a moment, the youth feared he had delivered the message in error. "Eminence?" he asked.

"Go on," urged the Kai gently laying a hand on the young mans shoulder and giving him a rather sad smile. "Get your breakfast."

"Are you coming as well, Eminence?"

"In a moment."

Left alone in the corridor, I-Ko crossed to a window and looked out upon the waking world below and wondered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well," conceded Bryan Landis, his broad features filling the view screen. "It is a bit of a long shot, but I agree it is possible." "I've already notified all the planetary departure ports to be on the lookout and they are supposed to be notifying outbound traffic," said Kira pushing her damp hair off her forehead. "But as we still have no idea when she was taken, I don't know if it will do any good."

"I'll notify all Security details to be extra vigilant with inbound traffic from Bajoran space," Landis reassured her. "Don't worry Colonel, if they plan on passing through the Station, we'll find them."

"I don't doubt it, Commander. I'm just sorry to have to drop this in your lap."

"All part of the job," replied Landis. "Pity about your vacation."

"Well," conceded Kira. "As someone recently reminded me – events chose us, we seldom have the luxury of choosing them."

"Some of us more than others, Colonel. Landis out."

"Colonel?" asked Lt. Tobin tentatively from the doorway. "Captain Dhek wanted me to ask if we should wake Mr. Sisko."

"No," replied Kira. "Let him sleep. He'll be better able to deal with the situation after we know more."

"Sir."

Left alone, Kira glanced around the room and was suddenly reminded of her former commanding officer, Benjamin Sisko. Everything in the room was familiar to her from the years she served under him on Deep Space Nine. Spying a photo of Jake and his father, she smiled and made a solemn vow to do whatever was necessary to restore Sarah to the bosom of her family. Sighing and taking one last look around the study, Kira entered the living area beyond. A makeshift command post had been established in the Sisko home. Communications equipment lined one wall each station manned and alive with activity. The entire house was in the process of being scanned by groups of officers.

"Dhek?" she asked of one young lieutenant as he scurried past her. The officer merely pointed in the direction of the kitchen.

"Colonel." said Dhek as she approached. "Perhaps you can talk some sense into him."

It was clear to Kira that the 'him' Dhek had referred to was sitting patiently on a chair in the center of the kitchen, a pile of damp thermal blankets at his feet. She smiled slightly and was brushed aside by an apologetic officer, who stepped forward with a freshly heated thermal blanket, which he placed over the shoulders of the still frozen changeling. The blanket hissed softly as the warm material came into contact with his frozen skin, causing steam to rise briefly in the air.

"What's the problem?" she asked taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"The bomb was specifically targeted to you," said Dhek ignoring the question and leaning forward to address Odo. "I saw it myself. The tripwire tied to the hand. If that isn't premeditation then I don't know what is."

"I am not disputing that," replied Odo his voice weary but calm. "What I am disputing is that it was a deliberate attempt on my life."

"How can you not think that was a deliberate attempt on your life? I don't pretend to know what goes on on that Station of yours but I hardly think that bombs with your name on them can be everyday occurrences."

"Let me spell out the situation for you," said Odo. "Let's assume for one moment that I am the kidnapper. I want to kidnap a child and leave no visible trail. What do I do?"

"Wait for a convenient time," replied Dhek.

"What better time," prompted Odo. "The mother is off world and the half brother is the only one home. Now problem is that it is the middle of winter. What's more it's snowing; any approach to the house by land will leave a trail that even the blind can follow, so conventional methods are out. Agreed?"

"Agreed," said Dhek reluctantly.

"So, let's say I have access to a transporter, I transport the child out of the house to another location. Why not? It's quick and relatively clean. Only problem is that transporters leave a signal that will only dissipate with time. So my main problem is how do I delay the search long enough to allow for the signal to dissipate?"

"You make it look as though it was not a kidnapping," said Kira.

"Exactly," replied Odo. "And how best to do that? The easiest way is you plant a favorite toy at the end of the pier and count on Mr. Sisko's imagination to lead him to assume the worst."

"But," insisted Dhek. "That doesn't explain the bomb."

"Just suppose," continued Odo. "That the toy is also beamed to the end of the pier. Now you have two transporter signals left behind. One might go unnoticed, but with two you take a greater risk."

"And assuming the bomb was also placed via a transporter," volunteered Kira. "That would leave three signals."

"But…" objected Dhek, only to be cut off in mid protest.

"But," said Odo holding up his hand to forestall Dhek's objection. "What normally happens in the case of a winter drowning?"

"We would normally wait until the thaw or wait until the body washed up somewhere."

"However," said Kira. "Considering who the drowning victim was you couldn't wait, Lt. Tobin said as much."

"Precisely," said Odo giving her an approving look. "And as the Colonel is required to register her whereabouts with the Militia when on Bajor, it's reasonable to assume that our residence in Orexis Bin's cabin was not a secret. If your people knew where to look for us, it's not outside the realm of possibility to assume the kidnappers knew where we were staying as well."

"I still don't understand what you're getting at," replied Dhek.

"Nor do I exactly," agreed Kira.

"What I'm getting at is this," said Odo. "If this were just an everyday kidnapping, the kidnappers could reasonably assume the Kendra Militia would just accept the drowning and simply wait for the body to surface later. However, considering the child was the child of the Emissary, they couldn't take that chance. So they gambled on your people appealing to the one person who could recover a frozen body from a frozen lake."

"You."

"Yes," continued Odo. "Now, it's just a possibility that the search of the lake would create enough of a delay for the transporter signals to dissipate and thereby allow the kidnappers to take Sarah to where ever she's being held, but they couldn't be certain. How then do they create enough of a diversion to ensure that they make a clean getaway?"

"Plant a bomb," said Kira. "It always worked with the Cardassians."

"And if the confusion and panic created by the bomb wasn't enough to delay things," concluded Dhek. "The blast would ensure that any signal lingering in the air would be dissipated."

"Exactly," said Odo a certain measure of satisfaction in his voice. "Now, what I suggest is this. We'd best start by trying to find out what ships, if any, were in orbit from the time Mr. Sisko last saw the child until this morning when he discovered her missing. Failing that, we should then concentrate our search on all transporter terminals within range of this area."

They sat in silence for a moment allowing the shear audacity of the plan to sink in. Kira watched with a certain degree of amusement as Dhek struggled with the information presented, her hands moving in short gestures as objection after objection was squelched before the words could be spoken. She glanced at Odo and gave him a slight smile and was reminded for a moment what a keen investigator he was, or had been. The sudden and unexpected reminder of all that he had lost caused her to fight the sudden urge for tears. She shook her head and drawing a breath, forced herself to focus on the present.

"I still don't like it," said Dhek after awhile. "All things considered, we still don't know who the kidnappers are or what they want and until we do I can not ignore the possibility that you might be a target after all."

"I'm retired," protested Odo. "What possible threat could I possibly pose anyone?"

"There's the kidnappers for one," replied Dhek.

"But I am not in the militia anymore – not an official part of this investigation…."

"But you have the potential to be," said Kira; suddenly reminded of Nokis Orr's warning and the fact that Nokis had died before he could elaborate. She glanced sharply at Odo and judging by the expression in his eyes, realized he had come to the same conclusion.

"Agreed," replied Dhek. "Only there is no 'we' about the situation. The Militia will take over from here. You are to stay well out of it."

"But you can't expect me to stand by and do nothing?" snorted Odo.

"That's exactly what I expect," said Dhek with a note of finality in her voice.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the grand reception hall of the Bajoran Planetary Museum a holographic representation of the Lunar Convergence hovered in mid-air, each of the five moons replicated in their precise location in the sky above as visitors moved below and gazed up at the ceiling in wonder. Ignored by the enthralled visitors, one man lingered by the entrance, and smiled as a young woman entered. Arm in arm they admired the holographic display for a moment before wandering into an adjacent display room. "Well?" asked the man pausing before a display case.

"It has begun," replied his companion.

"Good. What do you hear from Musilla?"

"The switch in Musilla went according to plan," replied the woman gently leading him to the next display case. "The decoy was sent to Kendra without any complications."

"Excellent. Our friends in Kendra, what news of them?"

"The package departed Kendra according to plan."

"And the courier?"

"Dispatched," replied the woman hugging his arm and laughing as though he had just told an amusing story.

"Regrettable, but necessary," the man replied. "What news from the valley?"

"As expected, our friends in the valley were delayed by weather," replied the woman. "And by a somewhat unexpected surprise."

"Do not," gently urged the man. "Underestimate their determination. Much may still go wrong - many things may still happen between now and the Convergence."

"The circle will be completed," replied the woman giving him a reassuring hug. "The Child of the Light will make the sacrifice and the Children of Anjohl will liberate the One."

"Of course," her companion replied.

Arm in arm they left the display room. Back in the reception hall they parted company, the woman continuing through the other display areas, the man crossing through the main hall to the gardens at the back of the Museum. Once outside, he sought out and located a small, rather wizened woman, sitting on a bench before the reflecting pool.

"It has begun," he said taking a seat next to her.

Without a word, Ramo Ket stood and walked away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Believe me, Colonel," Tobin Io assured her. "I understand how awkward this is, and we will do our best to stay out of your way." At Captain Dhek's insistence and over Odo's objections, the day was well over before they had been reluctantly escorted back to Orexis Bin's cabin under protective guard. Feeling emotionally drained and too concerned for Odo's health, Kira refrained from voicing any objections over the arrangements knowing full well they would resolve themselves in the fullness of time.

Giving Tobin a nod by way of dismissal she entered the cabin to find Odo standing in the center of the living room, his arms crossed over his chest, contemplating the now cold fireplace. His body still exhibited a sheen of wetness she knew from long experience indicated he was fast approaching a need to regenerate. The experience in the lake had taken more out of him than he would ever have admitted to anyone other than her. She stood behind him, slipping her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek against his still cold back.

"Rough day," she said with a sigh.

She felt rather than heard the snort he gave by way of reply.

"Come on," she insisted giving him a final squeeze before taking his hand. "Off to bed with you."

He stood silently staring at their joined hands before finally giving in and allowing her to lead him up the stairs. Half way up he stopped.

"Someone should warn the others," he reminded her.

"You're exhausted and you need to get some rest," she replied giving his arm a gentle tug. "I'll warn the others. Besides that, you said yourself you didn't think this was a deliberate attempt on your life."

"I don't," he conceded. "But I do think there is a connection between what Nokis was investigating and the kidnapping."

"Connection?" she asked gently pushing him through the door and into the bedroom. "What kind of connection?"

"I don't know. I just find it a little too coincidental that Nokis should die so soon after issuing a warning."

"I don't like it either," conceded Kira piling blankets on the bed. "But according to Dhek he did die of a heart attack. He wasn't a young man Odo, it is possible it was just his time to go."

"Possible," he muttered. "But not likely considering where his body was found."

"I don't follow." She turned back the bed coverings. "Right, in you go."

He gaze shifted from the bed to her and back for a moment before finally giving in and crawling into bed. "It's something that was said the day of the Awards Ceremony," he said watching her tuck the covers around his body. He was tempted to remind her that he was not a humanoid much less a humanoid child, but bit back the words. "Tepic Dow asked Nokis if he was still chasing ghosts."

"Tepic?" scoffed Kira who having satisfied herself that he was snuggly tucked in, sat on the edge of the bed facing him. "That nasty little peacock? What did he mean by that?"

"That is what everyone else wanted to know," replied Odo moving aside to allow Kira more room on the bed. "It turned out that Nokis was in some way involved in investigating the appearance of a ghost in the ruins of Winn's old palace."

"Well, if any place could be said to be haunted, I imagine that's the place." She leaned forward and dropped a kiss on his forehead. "But I still don't see a connection. What have ghosts to do with the Sisko's? You don't even believe is ghosts, do you?"

"No, I don't and I doubt that Nokis did either. But whatever he discovered was important enough to lead him back to Winn's palace on the night he died and that just may be our connection."

"Enough," she said placing a finger against his lips. "Whatever this connection is, it can wait."

"And what do you intend to do in the meantime?" he asked.

She stretched out on the bed next to him. "I intend to watch you sleep for once rather than the other way around."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you had asked Daren Johnson where he thought he would end his days, he most likely would have told you that he fully expected to be shot in a noble, though futile, attempt to evade the law. It was therefore somewhat of a disappointment to him to find himself tied to a char, in a dank basement, in a burned out section of the Cardassian Capital. If you had asked Daren Johnson to describe the events leading to his demise, he most likely would have described to you a fantasy, in which he had masterminded a spectacular plan by which he managed to steal, or connive, a fabulous treasure, which would have made him a wealthy man and though men in his line of business seldom, if ever, lived to enjoy their wealth, the proceeds would have been enough to ensure that his wife and children still living on a far off planet would lack for nothing. It was a matter of no small wonder to him, then, that he found himself in his present situation due to having lost one small and relatively insignificant child.

If you had further asked Daren Johnson why he had embarked on a life of crime, he most likely would have told you a lie, but the sad truth of the matter was that it was the kidnapping and subsequent loss of his first child that had driven him to live outside the confines of civilized society. The irony of his situation was not lost on him.

"Oh my," he gasped with his last breath. "It really is too funny."

The other occupants of the basement did not hear his words, nor the death rattle that signaled the end of his life. The death of one man was not their concern, making sure they did not end up as Daren Johnson did, was.

"Okay," said the leader. "Tell me again what we know."

The remaining two men, one Cardassian, the other a Terran, looked at each other with a wary unease, both hesitant to say anything that might get them further into trouble.

"The package arrived as expected," began the Terran. "We waited until they were both cleared through Customs and Immigration."

"That's right," agreed the Cardassian. "Just as Johnson planned it. They didn't suspect a thing until we intercepted them."

"But…" prompted the leader.

"But the woman resisted."

"As did the man," replied the Terran. "We showed them we meant business and they calmed down for a second but before we could get them out of the Terminal, the woman managed to break free."

"Damn Bajorans," said the Cardassian. "Damn religious Bajorans at that. They just don't know when to cooperate."

"So she ran," commented the leader.

"Jones went after her," continued the Cardassian. "While I stayed to cover the man. Everything was fine until he decided to try for my disruptor…"

"So you shot him."

"And I shot him," agreed the Cardassian.

"I suppose you shot the woman," the leader asked of the one called Jones.

"No," replied Jones emphatically. "Security shot her by accident. They were aiming for me."

"And the child?"

"By the time I caught up with her," said Jones looking decidedly uneasy. "She no longer held the child. She must have handed her off to someone else as she pushed her way through the crowds. It's the only explanation."

"You're right," replied their leader. "Our sources have had a look at the Security recordings. Lucky for you, she handed the child over to some Cardassian who then boarded a transport to Deep Space Nine."

"Imagine that," said the Cardassian clearly relieved. "Saved us the trouble of having to take the child there ourselves."

"Do not consider yourself off the hook just yet," warned their leader. "Someone still has to retrieve the child in time for the Eclipse. Remember gentlemen, the child is the key, without her, our plans will not succeed."

The two men looked at each other with growing unease.

"Right boss," said the one called Jones. "We'll get right on it."

"You'd better. But first," replied the leader indicating the body of Daren Johnson. "Clean up this mess." 


	6. Chapter 6

Shadows of the Moons – Chapter 5 By

Creek Johnson and Nance Hurt

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: We are but fleas on the elephants' posterior that is Paramount. No infringement on their rights is intended. We hope none is taken.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a place that is neither light nor shadow, in a land that is neither of dreams nor of dreaming, two shadowy figures are locked in an endless struggle. You move through swirling mists - not mere mists of vapor for these mists are made of living memory. The further you move through them, the further into memory you go. Memory so dense your pulse pounds, your breath comes in rasping gasps.

Voices cry out to you from the mist. Voices filled with laughter, voices filled with love, voices raised in anger, voices from the depths of despair. Above them all you can hear the gasps of the shadow warriors.

You try to reach them, desperate to end the endless struggle. No matter how you fight against the mist, you are trapped. Your chest heaves; your heart strains. You can move no further.

You cry out but no sound issues forth from your lips.

You awake in a cold sweat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh for heavens sake," complained the man. "What now?" He could hear his wife moving around in the bedroom of the small house perched high in the mountains of Kran-Tobal. Her soft voice could be heard over the din as she cradled the child in her arms trying her best to provide some comfort. "She's had a bad dream, that's all," replied his wife as she paced the cramped living area, rocking the small bundle in her arms.

"You know," said her husband standing to take a look at the child. "It doesn't much look like the child of the Emissary."

"And what exactly is the child of the Emissary supposed to look like?"

"I don't know," muttered her husband. "Different somehow."

"Don't be silly, it's just a baby," replied his wife.

"It's not just a baby," he reminded her. "It is the Key."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tosko Fudan awoke with a start; totally unaware he had been asleep in the first place. It took a moment for reality to return to his consciousness, for his pulse to slow to a normal rate. He glanced around to see if he had drawn the attention of any of his fellow passengers but they were all busy with their own concerns. Satisfied, he was for the moment safe, he sat back in his seat and allowed his eyes to close once more. Before sleep could retake him, he became vaguely aware of a small hand patting his face. He opened his eyes to see the child in the seat next to him. She had managed to pull herself upright, shaky on legs not used to bearing weight, her face close to his, one hand softly caressing his face. Her sad eyes held the hint of a smile as she gently touched him.

"Poopie," she said softly. It was a statement not a question.

"Yes, I know," he replied closing his eyes again. "But not for long, if I can help it."

The touch became more insistent. "Poopie," she said emphatically.

As the meaning of the word began to sink in, Fudan realized with a growing sense of panic that this was one situation he was dangerously ill-equipped to contend with.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira woke with a start, sitting straight up in bed, totally unaware she had been asleep in the first place. Blinking as her eyes adjusted to the light, she remembered settling Odo down for the night…Odo? She pulled back the covers only to find the bed empty. How long, she wondered had she been asleep? "Computer time," she demanded.

"The time is 08:00 hours," replied the calm voice of the computer.

08:00? She had somehow managed to sleep the night through. Climbing out of bed she realized she was still dressed in the same clothes she had worn the day before and the long familiar queasiness she felt in her stomach reminded her she had not eaten for 26 hours at least. Pushing her hair off her forehead she made her way out of the bedroom and to the top of the stairs. Muffled voices drifted up from the kitchen area below. Odo, no doubt, she thought and Tobin, but there was another voice. Jake?

Descending the stairs, she entered the kitchen. Tobin and Jake appeared to be in the middle of a heated discussion, which came to an abrupt halt at her entrance.

"Colonel," protested the young Lieutenant. "I do apologize, but Mr. Sisko was insistent."

"Hello, Nerys," said Jake. He still looked pale, but was clearly doing much better emotionally than the last time they had spoken.

"We didn't wake you, did we?" asked Odo pressing a cup of hot tea into her hands.

"No," she replied grateful for something warm to fill her rebellious stomach. "It was time I got up anyway. Jake. Lieutenant. So, what's all this about? Any news?"

"None," replied Tobin. "No word from the kidnappers at all."

"And that's precisely why I'm here," interrupted Jake. "Captain Dhek has explained the situation to me and I'm not convinced that the Kendra Milita are the best people to be handling the investigation."

Sipping thoughtfully of her tea Kira looked at Jake over the rim of the cup and was momentarily reminded of her first meeting with Jake's father. Long gone was the boy who had first arrived on Deep Space Nine and in his place stood a youth who had grown well into manhood. Still as thin as he had been as a teenager, Jake Sisko, now carried himself with the same air of confidence that had been the hallmark of Benjamin Sisko. Despite the obvious maturity that Jake had developed through years of diversity, he still had the air of easy going charm that marked his youth and that had allowed him to view the universe with a wrtiers bemused appreciation for all it's oddities.

"And what makes you think that?" she asked.

Jake looked at Tobin and remained silent.

"Lieutenant," said Kira, taking the hint. "Perhaps you could give us a moment to discuss this in private?"

"Sir," replied Tobin clearly not entirely happy with the arrangement. "I'll be outside if needed."

"So," continued Kira sitting down at the ancient carved table. "What's this really all about, eh?" She smiled as Odo placed a plate of food on the table in front of her.

"You didn't eat yesterday," he gently reminded her. "May I get something for you as well, Mr. Sisko?"

"Considering all the years you've known me, Odo," said Jake taking a seat at the table. "I would hope by now you would know you can call me by my first name."

"Very well," replied Odo with a slight nod of his head. "May I get something for you as well, Jake?"

"No. Thank you."

"Captain Dhek?" prompted Kira.

"Captain Dhek," pronounced Jake. "Is a plodder. Now, I'm sure she's a fine officer, but I just don't think she's quite up to the task. Which is why I'm here."

"And as flattering as your visit is," remarked Odo taking up the conversational burden while Kira ate. "What do you think Nerys can do about it?"

"Well, you actually."

"Me? What do you think I can do about it? I have no influence with the Kendra Militia."

"I don't want you to influence the Militia," said Jake. "I want you to conduct the investigation."

"Mr….Jake," replied Odo trying to keep his voice calm. "Surely you understand, I have no authority to comply with your request. I'm officially retired."

"I know," pleaded Jake. "But, Odo…"

"There is no but, Odo. Kidnapping is a criminal matter. A criminal matter that is best handled by the Militia who have the authority and resources to conduct a proper investigation."

"It's for the best, Jake," said Kira.

"I think I'm in a better position to decide what's best," replied Jake sharply and for the first time the desperation he felt was evidenced in his voice.

"You're concerned for Sarah's safety, I understand that," Kira assured him. "But hindering Dhek's progress will only make things worse."

"Hindering her progress?" scoffed Jake. "What progress?"

"That isn't for us to judge," Odo reminded him.

"Look, Odo," insisted Jake. "You have experience in this sort of thing, can't you just make a few…discrete… inquiries on the side?"

"You mean as an amateur investigator?" It was Odo's turn to scoff. "I would have never allowed an amateur to meddle in official business while I was conducting an investigation and I doubt seriously Dhek will either."

"But Dhek is a…"

"A plodder," interrupted Odo. "And she may well be. Look, Jake, ninety percent of all police work is done by plodders, by nameless deputies who spend countless, thankless, hours asking questions, turning over each fact and piece of evidence, and slowly putting one relative bit of information together with another until it all makes sense. That is exactly what Dhek and her people are doing and they are doing it a damn site better than I could."

"Fine," replied Jake bitterly. "You would have conducted inquires for my father, I had hoped you would have done it for me as well. I see now I was mistaken."

"Now that's unfair," protested Kira.

"Is it?" asked Jake. "It's my sister we're talking about. If you won't do it for friendship's sake, well…then…I'll hire you to investigate."

"What?" asked Kira.

"Odo, you now work for an information broker don't you? Isn't that what the Centurion Corporation does, buys and sells information?"

"Yes," replied Odo with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"Well, I want to know where my sister is, and I want to hire you to find out."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fudan wrapped his puzzling burden in what was left of the Cardassian maintenance jumpsuit and having safely made his passage through the Station's Immigration check, tried to blend in with the rest of the crowd. The Station was much busier than he had expected, which was a blessing, although, the alarming number of personnel in either Starfleet or Bajoran uniforms made him wary. Mindful of what his father had told him, he would have preferred to deal with Starfleet, assuming they were as gullible as his father had believed. Bajorans, on the other hand, were a suspicious lot, especially when it came to mongrel children. The crowd spilled on to the Promenade and for a moment he was stunned by the familiar Cardassian architecture. The sheer beauty of the Station making him suddenly homesick and for a moment he thought seriously about abandoning his search and just going home. He was aware of being jostled by a passerby and realized he had been standing open mouthed like a country boy on his first visit to the city. Suddenly self-conscious, he was reminded of his quest and his need to rid himself of his unwanted burden. Glancing around he spied a location directory not far away.

Crossing to the directory it did not take him long to find a listing for the Station Security Office. He already had a viable story in mind to tell, and with a few well-placed tears, he should be free to continue on his way. He was just about to turn when two voices on the other side of the sign drew his attention.

"And what makes them think someone would bring the child here?" asked one voice, a note of complaint in the intonation marked the speaker as a habitual complainer.

"Beats me," replied the other. "But orders are orders. If you see anyone suspicious looking with a child they are to be brought in for questioning."

"Hell," remarked the complainer. "That's half the people on the Station."

"As if our jobs aren't hard enough as it is," agreed the other. "Trying to find some kidnapped baby just takes the cake."

The voices faded as the speakers moved off. Fudan stepped to the side and looking around the sign caught a glimpse of two uniformed individuals disappearing into the crowds. Kidnapping? For the first time he considered the circumstances surrounding his departure from Cardassia Prime. Who exactly had that woman been? Had she been the victim of an attempted kidnapping, or was she the kidnapper? Of course, there was no way of finding out without having to answer too many awkward questions, without giving himself away. Well, he thought. That eliminated the need to find the Security Office. He looked at the directory again. On a Station this size there had to be plenty of places in which to abandon a child.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, I want to know where my sister is, and I want to hire you to find out." Having made this pronouncement, Jake sat back, arms crossed as though defying them to say no. Kira glanced at Odo, who also sat back in his chair, one hand thoughtfully pulling on his lower lip.

"But you can't be serious," she protested. "It doesn't work that way!" She appealed to Odo. "Does it?"

"I don't see why not," replied Jake. "I require information and I want to hire you to provide it. It's straightforward enough isn't it?"

"But," insisted Kira. "It's a police investigation!"

"Not necessarily," said Jake. "The police are trying to solve a crime. They want to know who kidnapped Bindi and why and what they need to do to get her back. I'm not interested in that at all. All I want to know is where to find her."

"But the two issues aren't mutually exclusive! Odo, tell him! Odo?" asked Kira. They stared at the Changeling expectantly. He sat, clearly lost in thought, conducting his own inner argument. After a moment, he looked up, clearly surprised to find himself the object of scrutiny. He made a slight gesture of resignation.

"I'll do it," he said.

"You will?" asked Jake clearly quite pleased.

"You will?" asked Kira clearly quite puzzled.

"I will," replied Odo. "On one condition."

"Anything," promised Jake.

"You stay well out of the way. No questions asked, no second guessing, no involvement."

"Oh come on, Odo, you can't expect me to just…"

"That's exactly what I expect, or no deal."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bar was teaming with occupants. Fudan stood in the doorway and heaved a sigh of relief. This was more like it. He surveyed the room and noted the busy dabo tables with their ever-present dabo girls and hoisting his burden higher in his arms strode confidently in. "This, little girl," he said to his charge. "Is my kind of place."

Finding no empty tables, he pushed his way to the bar, took a stool and waited for the bartender. A Ferengi stood behind the bar presently engaged in conversation. Fudan settled his burden in his lap and leaned forward in order to attract the Ferengi's attention.

"You can't come charging in here eyeing every one of my customers!" protested the Ferengi barely giving Fudan a glance. "It's a violation of my civil rights I tell you."

The man on the stood next to Fudan stood and left the bar giving him an unobstructed view of the person the Ferengi was arguing with. Much to his dismay, Fudan realized the Ferengi was speaking to a Bajoran Security Officer. Turning slightly in his seat in order to keep out of their line of vision, he listened more closely to the conversation.

"Your civil rights be damned," declared the Bajoran woman. "We have a job to do and you're not going to stand in the way."

"Captain," pleaded Quark. "Flato. May I call you Flato?"

"No."

"Captian," continued Quark without missing a beat, his manner becoming more oily as he tried his best to be persuasive. "My customers expect a certain amount of…privacy…when they come here. How can they expect that with your Security people crawling all over them asking questions?"

"If you have a problem with it, I suggest you take it up with the Colonel when she returns to the Station, meanwhile…."

"But children aren't even allowed in here…"

Fudan had heard enough. Moving as quickly and quietly as possible, he rose and slipped back out onto the Promenade. There had to be somewhere, he thought, he could leave his burden without being noticed. Hoisting the child higher in his arms, he wandered away from the bustling center of the Promenade. Eventually, he found himself in a section that had less foot traffic, fewer shops that would attract the casual shopper, or those seeking entertainment.

He stopped and sat on a bench to rest. Settling the child, he eventually looked around to get his bearings. Just behind him was a clean, well-lit edifice. Behind the archaic doors he could see a reception area with offices beyond. Despite the lights and the cheerfully professional interior there appeared to be no one around. Gathering the child up in his arms, he cautiously stepped through the door.

No one came out to greet him. He stepped a little further in and looked around. For all intents and purposes, there appeared to be no one on duty. Smiling at this sudden change in luck, he crossed to the reception desk and gently placed the child on one of the chairs; careful to pull the ill-used maintenance jumpsuit well over the child's face. He stood back to survey his handiwork. At first glance it just looked as though someone had left an article of clothing behind. He was about to exit when a spark of conscience made him turn and placing his hand on the bundle, gave it a fond pat.

"Sorry, little one," he said. "Good luck."

He had just turned back toward the door when he heard the sound of a throat being cleared. He turned to find a completely average looking Terran, dressed all in black, standing at the entrance to one of the offices.

"May I help you?" the man asked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mind explaining to me," remarked Kira after they had seen Jake off, safely escorted back to his home by Tobin and a couple of her deputies. "What that was all about?" Odo sat on one of the couches and spread his arms in a gesture of resignation. "I had a lot of time last night to consider the situation, and Jake is right about one thing, Dhek, may not be in a position to deal with the situation."

"And you came to the conclusion that you are?" asked Kira sitting on the opposite end of the couch facing him.

"I may be," conceded Odo. "There's one thing that has bothered me about the whole situation."

"And that is?"

"That whoever is responsible for the disappearance of Sarah Sisko isn't interested in ransom, or in having their demands met. They need her for something else entirely."

"Which is why there has been no word from the kidnappers," mused Kira stretching out on the sofa and placing her feet in his lap. "And why they went to such elaborate means to delay the investigation."

"Precisely."

"But there's something more, isn't there?"

"Yes," he conceded. "There is. It occurred to me that the abductors depended a little too much on luck. Everything went according to plan. Too well, according to plan."

"I don't follow," replied Kira. "You said yourself yesterday that…"

"I know. But I don't believe in luck and that is precisely what made me suspicious. On reflection, I believe the abductors, whoever they are, had a great deal of help in carrying out their plan."

"Help?" asked Kira. "From whom?"

"I don't know. But I suspect it was from someone on the inside."

"You can't mean Jake!"

"No," said Odo. "Not Jake, although he may have unwittingly aided them. However, I do believe it is someone close to the investigation."

"One of Dhek's people? How? Why?"

"That's the mystery now isn't it," replied Odo gently removing her shoes and massaging her feet. "That's why I agreed to assist Jake in finding his sister."

"And why you don't want him involved in the investigation in any way. You suspect he is being watched."

"I do."

"And us?" asked Kira. "Do you suspect we are being watched as well?"

"Not as closely, but yes. The bomb wasn't just a delaying tactic, I suspect it was also a warning."

"To stay out of the investigation, you mean?"

"Yes."

Kira pondered the situation. "So, what do you intend for us to do now?" she asked. "You've already involved yourself in the investigation."

"Not quite," Odo reminded her. "I've only agreed to find out where she is."

"Semantics," she reminded him. "And you didn't answer the question. What do we do now?"

"We are going to do nothing," he replied.

"Now wait a minute." She pulled her feet out of his hands and sat up. "We're in this together…"

"Of course we are," he replied calmly. "That is why I want you to spend as much time with Jake as possible."

"And you? What will you be doing while I baby-sit Jake?"

"I intend on going to the Capital to attend a funeral." 


	7. Chapter 7

Shadows of the Moons – Chapter 6 By

Creek Johnson and Nance Hurt

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: We are but fleas on the elephants' posterior that is Paramount. No infringement on their rights is intended. We hope none is taken.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"May I help you?" Tosko Fudan eyed the speaker narrowly. Granted he had not had much experience with Terrans, but the man appeared to be of medium build with coloring about average of every other Terran he had encountered. He wore a type of uniform, although it did not match any official uniform that Fudan had seen before, black pants, black tunic with just a touch of white at the high collar and cuffs. The only badge of office the man wore was a red circle enclosing a red 'C', pinned neatly to his right breast. Fudan wished now he had paid more attention to the nature of the business rather than the emptiness of the office.

"Sorry about the mess," the man said apologetically. "We've only been in business at this location for couple of days. Haven't had time to interview or hire staff."

Business, thought Fudan. Then the man was not an official of any sort he need worry about. He relaxed.

"Were you interested in a job?" asked the man.

"No," replied Fudan. "I was looking for…" He quickly thought of the businesses he saw listed on the directory. "For self sealing stembolts."

"Stembolts?" asked the man. "Oh, you want the Centauri Cargo Supplies. Three doors down."

"Sorry," mumbled Fudan edging his way to the door. "My mistake."

"Not a problem," said the man. "It happens all the time. This is the Centurion Corporation. Centauri Cargo is just…"

"Three doors down," confirmed Fudan. "Thanks." He strolled out the door and walked with deliberation in the direction of the other business. As soon as he felt he was in the clear, he nearly sprinted back to the busiest section of the Promenade and disappeared into the crowds.

Jack Blankman stood in the reception area and shook his head. Nearly a week and the only people who had walked in the door had been those asking directions, or who had gotten the wrong business. Well, he thought, knowing where things were was providing information. He wondered how Odo would take it if he were to start charging people for directions. He was just about to return to the back office when he heard a slight noise from the front of the reception desk.

Peering over the top of the desk, he saw what appeared to be an article of clothing left in one of the chairs.

"Hey!" he called out, crossing quickly to the door. "You left your…."

Looking out, he did not see the Cardassian in the immediate vicinity. Stepping out onto the Promenade, he strolled down to the offices of Centauri Cargo and looked in the door. The Cardassian was nowhere to be seen. Oh, well, he thought. The man would be back for it eventually.

Returning to the office, he was just about to collect the article of clothing when to his startled amazement it moved.

He quickly took a step back.

It moved again.

Reaching out with a cautious hand, he flipped back the first layer of fabric to reveal…a small child.

She sat stock still, staring at him with solemn eyes. Jack stood frozen in place, returning her gaze for what seemed an eternity. Eventually the child blinked as though she had come to a decision and with a squeal of delight, reached pudgy little arms out to him.

Oh no," he said, shaking a hesitant finger in the child's direction. "No. No. No. Oh. No. You. Don't."

Flicking the cloth back over the head of the child, he was out the door in search of his Cardassian visitor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odo stood just inside the door of the temple, his official escort just behind him. Neither man engaged in the death chant and although Odo did bow his head in reverence, his eyes remained fixed on the gathered mourners. It had taken all his powers of persuasion to convince Captain Dhek to allow him to travel and even then her permission was reluctantly granted only on the understanding that he be kept under guard the entire time. Arrangements had taken longer than he expected and he had arrived at the Capital to find his latest 'escort' waiting for him at the local militia barracks. Much to his annoyance, the funeral had begun by the time they arrived and the small temple was filled to capacity. He surveyed those gathered. Standing head and shoulders above the rest, Remak Sen was the easiest to place in the crowd. Not far away, standing where the light was most advantageous for seeing and being seen, Odo spotted Tepic Dow. Closest to him in the crowd, Odo made out the familiar rounded frame of Rifa Yto and his wife. It was not until the chant concluded and the mourners relaxed and began to shift positions did Odo find Tremo Kok, studiously standing in the back of the room. Their eyes locked and Tremo gave him a nod before her eyes slid to take in the young man in uniform next to him. He watched as she arched an eyebrow at him in inquiry. Odo merely nodded in reply.

Good, he thought, all here. He had hoped as much.

Settling himself comfortably by the door, he waited for the memorial service to end and the opportunity to question his fellow retirees presented itself without being too obvious. In the meantime he watched those assembled, trying to identify the person or persons who did not belong, but face after face he knew or could place how they knew Nokis. Eventually, he became aware someone was surveying him with the same intensity he was surveying the crowd. A faint movement across the room drew his attention to a small, wizened woman standing almost directly across from him, her bright, birdlike eyes watching him with interest.

Odo identified her as the same woman who had been speaking with Nokis at the awards ceremony. With a muttered word to his escort, Odo attempted to slide into the crowd in order to draw the woman aside. For reasons he could not explain, he felt she was somehow linked to the warning Nokis had issued. He was halfway across the room when he felt a hand upon his arm.

"We have to talk," whispered Tremo Kok, giving his arm a squeeze. "My house. As soon as the services are over."

Odo looked into her earnest eyes and nodded in reply before continuing to cross the room. He had only taken a few more steps before he realized the woman had moved. Quickly surveying the room he realized she had not only moved, she had left the funeral entirely.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the influx of visitors to the Station eager to get a glimpse of the Lunar Convergence, Quark's was nearly packed to capacity. The Ferengi bartender glanced around his place of business with greedy pride, absently calculating the night's profits to the ounce of latinum and smiling to himself in anticipation. Satisfied, he took the ancient bottle of kanar off the top shelf poured out a measure, and with a flourish, placed it in front of the young Cardassian sitting at the bar. As the customer picked up the glass with mumbled thanks, Quark was once again reminded that there was something familiar about the young man. Before he could ask though, he was called away to fill another order.

Fudan, looked at the glass in front of him with an almost wolfish glee. Holding it up to the light, he admired the way the thick liquid absorbed light rather than reflecting it. He took a sip and issued a sigh as it burned its way down his throat. It had been years since he had tasted real kanar and he was determined not to waste a drop.

Swinging around on the barstool, he turned his back to the bar and leaning back surveyed the scene before him, allowing the noises of the crowd to wash over him. For the first time since embarking on his journey he felt he could relax. With the minor exception of the child, things had gone relatively smoothly. He pushed back the momentary pang of conscience he felt about having to leave her behind, but it really wasn't his business after all. She had been merely a means to an end. It was not, after all, his fault her mother, or guardian, or whatever the woman was, had come to an untimely end. It was not wrong, he reminded himself, to profit from the misfortunes of others, especially when the misfortune was not of your own making. Still, he would have loved to have seen the look on that Terran's face when he eventually found the child in his office. He chucked softly to himself.

"Enjoying yourself?" asked a soft, warm, and seductive voice next to him.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am." He turned on his stool only to realize too late that the person sitting next to him was not female, but male, Terran, and very angry.

"Good!" replied Jack laying a heavy hand on his shoulder. Fudan winched in pain, his glass frozen in his grasp. With his free hand, Jack gently removed the glass from Fudan's hand and placed it on the bar. "Quark!" he said through clenched teeth. "Put that on my tab. My friend and I have business to attend to."

Before Fudan could protest, Jack, with surprising strength for a Terran, hauled him out of his seat and marched him out of the bar.

Quark, eyes wide with excitement, tossed his padd to one of the waiters. "Put that on his tab will you?" he asked before slipping quietly out of the bar and following.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't understand," complained Captain Dhek. "What they are waiting for? It's been over 26 hours and still no word from the kidnappers." Having seen Odo safely off to the Capital, Kira joined Dhek and Jake at the Kendra Militia Headquarters.

"Perhaps," ventured Jake. "It's a good thing? Maybe they aren't as well organized as we thought?"

"Have you had any luck finding any ships in the area at the time of the disappearance?" asked Kira. "That's your best chance for a lead at this point."

"No luck on that score," replied Dhek. "Because of the Convergence no ships are being allowed to maintain geo-synchronous orbit within transporter range on the lunar side of the planet. We're trying to locate any ships that may have passed within transporter range during the night, but so far the majority have been science vessels and none have reported any unauthorized transporter activity."

"Anything else?" asked Kira. "Anything at all that is in anyway unusual?"

"I've got men checking on that now," said Dhek with a sigh. "But it's slow going as I've had to take some of my men off the investigation to help clean up a small matter at the Main Departure Terminal here in Kendra. Once they're done, I can get them back to work."

"What small matter?" asked Jake.

"A woman dropped dead of an apparent heart attack in one of the waste management facilities. It shouldn't take too long to clear up."

"What woman?" asked Kira.

"Why? What's it matter?"

"It probably doesn't," agreed Kira. "But considering the circumstances, I wouldn't overlook anything at this point in the investigation. What do we know about this woman?"

"Well," replied Dhek. "Her name is Silur Ang. She is a student at Musilla University. She transported here from Musilla early last week. She has no family that anyone knows of, but friends at the University report she was coming to Kendra to study the Convergence and University officials confirm this. For some reason she arrived at the Main Transport Terminal at 09:30. Why, we do not know. Security cameras record her entering the main building at 09:35 at which point she enters the waste management facility. She never left, not alive that is. Maintenance workers discovered her body in one of the stalls approximately forty minutes later. Preliminary autopsy report shows death by natural causes, her heart simply stopped working."

"Do you have an image of her?" asked Kira.

"Certainly," said Dhek with a measure of suspicion in her voice. "Do you know her?"

"You think I may know her don't you?" remarked Jake. "But, I can tell you now the name isn't familiar."

"But the face may be," remarked Kira.

"Here she is." Dhek punched up a recording of the Terminals security camera. On the view screen was the face of a dark skinned, dark completed young Bajoran woman wearing a red dress. Her features were pleasant, but not remarkable. "The late Silur Ang."

"Does she look familiar Jake?" asked Kira.

"No," replied Jake after a pause. "She does look a bit like someone else I know, but no, I've never seen this woman before in my life."

Kira considered the situation. It was entirely possible that a young woman could simply die of a heart attack on the same day that Sarah Sisko disappeared, but not probable. About, she thought, as probable as Nokis Orr also simply dying of a heart attack two days before. Coincidences do happen, but from her long association with Odo, she was beginning to dislike coincidences. "What about the rest of the security recording?" she asked eventually. "Did she speak to anyone? Anyone else enter or leave the waste facility in the meantime?"

"One other woman entered after she died," replied Dhek. "But she apparently did not notice anything wrong or if she did she did not report it."

"Show us," ordered Kira.

"All of it? Or just the other woman?"

"What are you thinking?" asked Jake. The writer in his nature was intrigued by the idea.

"All of it," replied Kira. "From the moment she entered the building."

Dhek called up the recording starting the time index at the moment Silur Ang entered the building. They watched as she walked in the door. She stood for a moment in the main entry tunnel before crossing to the waste management facility. "As you know," commented Dhek. "Cameras are not allowed inside the facilities, so this is all we have."

"Keep going," replied Kira.

They watched in silence as several groups of people passed in front of the camera, all of whom were intent in either coming or going from the terminal. After what seemed an eternity a Bajoran couple with a child approached and stood briefly in front of the camera. They appeared to be average enough, the only thing to link them to Silur was the fact that the woman was also of the same complexion and she too wore a red dress. She passed the child to her husband and turned to enter the facility.

"This is the only other person to enter the facility," commented Dhek. "The time index is now 09:40 and according to the coroner's preliminary report Silur has been dead for approximately five minutes."

As they watched, the woman exited the facility, smiled as she took the child from her husband, and the three turned and walked off camera.

"You see?" continued Dhek. "No one else entered the facility until the maintenance staff conducted their routine cleaning less than thirty minutes later. There's just not that much traffic at that hour of the morning."

"Wait," ordered Kira. "Play that last portion again. Begin where the second woman exits."

Dhek complied with the request and the recording showed the woman exit, smiling as she took the child from her husband.

"Stop it right there!"

"What do you see?" asked Jake puzzled. He had seen nothing unusual.

"I'm not sure," replied Kira, never taking her eyes off the screen. "It's just a hunch. Dhek, freeze this frame and open a second frame starting with when Silur enters the facility."

"Right." The view screen split into two images. One showing the woman frozen in the act of taking her child into her arms, and in the second, Silur strolled towards the facility.

"Stop it right there!" said Kira.

They stared at the two images displayed in front of them. Dhek exchanged a look with Jake, neither sure exactly what they were looking at. "I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be looking for," said Dhek eventually.

"Don't you?" asked Kira a note of satisfaction in her voice. "Look again."

"I see," said Dhek. "Two women dressed in red."

"And I see," replied Jake. "Two women of approximately the same height and the same coloring. But that's about all."

"Computer," ordered Kira. "Enhance both images. Image on the right enlarge section D-8. Image on the left enlarge section J-12. There!"

Jake looked at the enhanced images. Kira had zoomed in and enlarged the image of each woman's wrist. It appeared they both wore identical bracelets. "I'm sorry," he said. "I don't get it."

"They both wore bracelets," muttered Dhek. "I fail to see the connection."

"It's not that they both wore bracelets," said Kira beginning to feel exasperated. "Or that they have the same type of bracelet. It's that they are wearing the exact same bracelet."

"What are you saying?" asked Jake. "That this woman just strolls into the facility, does what she does and then casually robs Silur before leaving?"

"No," insisted Kira. "What I'm saying is that the woman we think is Silur walks into the facility, waits for this second woman to appear. Kills her. And then walks out and joins her husband."

"But…" sputtered Jake. "That's…"

"Insane," blustered Dhek. "Do you…are you…seriously expect me to believe that…that…"

"Let me ask you this," said Kira. "You agree the first woman who entered the facility was, in fact, Silur Ang?"

"Yes," said Jake.

"Absolutely," agreed Dhek.

"And you have access to the list of personal belongings found on Silur Ang at the time her body is found?"

"Yes."

"Then fine," said Kira. "You tell me if she was wearing a bracelet when her body was discovered."

Dhek busied herself with the list of personal effects, muttering under her breath the entire time. Kira smiled at Dheks sudden intake of breath and the short muttered expletive as she realized the truth.

"There's no bracelet is there?" she asked.

"No," admitted Dhek. "But that doesn't mean anything. It could have come off in the facility, or on the way to the morgue. It could be anywhere."

"Fine," continued Kira. "Explain this to me then." She ordered the computer to pick up the recording at the point where the second woman took the baby from her husband. "Explain to me why this couple approaches the camera from the arrival terminal. They come almost all the way to the end of the main entrance before using the facility and then they go back into the terminal toward the departure transport area?"

Dhek opened her mouth to offer an explanation and stood frowning at the screen for a few moments while she struggled for an explanation. "What do you suggest we do?" she asked having clearly given up.

"I suggest," said Kira. "You find out who that couple are and where they went. And I suggest you do so immediately."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John Marshall emerged from the Security Office and surveyed the crowded Promenade. The influx of visitors had already begun and the Lunar Convergence was still days away. Unfortunately, aside from those visitors interested in the scientific aspects of the celestial phenomenon, and the merely curious, the Station had also become host to the thieves, pickpockets and other petty criminals, who naturally gravitate to any sort of spectacle where large numbers of people are want to gather. He narrowly eyed the crowds, on guard for any unusual activity. "Looking for me?" asked a voice at his elbow. Marshall turned to find Captain Flato Rey at his side.

"My dear Flato," he replied handing her the padd he carried. "It seems our work has begun."

"Four reports of stolen property, two assaults, three reports of theft of property from cargo bays," she mused thumbing through the padd. "All for me? And I brought you nothing."

"Indeed," he replied somewhat distracted. Flato looked up from the padd in time to see Jack Blankman almost dragging a young Cardassian through the crowds.

"Wonder what that's all about?" she asked.

"Let's find out, shall we?"

Flato suppressed a grin as she watched Marshall stroll into the throng and tucking her hands behind her back in an effort not to stride, but to keep her pace even with his, followed.

"Mr. Blankman, I do believe," remarked Marshall as they intercepted Jack and his companion. Flato was quick to notice a look pass between the two men.

"Commander Marshall," replied Jack. "Captain." The Cardassian said nothing. He simply stood and eyed the two officers with a calculating eye.

"The good Captain and I were just remarking on the number of new faces on the Station," continued Marshall his eyes never leaving the Cardassian's face. "And the rather sad number of strange occurrences that always seem to crop up whenever there is an influx of visitors to our fair home."

"Yes," remarked Jack matching Marshall's conversational tone. "Alarming isn't it?"

"Indeed," said Marshall. "And as the newest member of our business community, I trust you may be counted on to report any odd or suspicious behavior you may be witness to during this, shall we say, festive occasion?"

"Most certainly," Jack assured him. "Now, if you will excuse me."

"Most certainly," replied Marshall. He waited until Jack had taken a step in the direction of his office before continuing. "There is one other thing, Mr. Blankman."

"Yes?"

"I could not help but notice the, how shall I put this?" asked Marshall. "I could not help but notice that your companion seems rather reticent to be accompanying you. Is there a problem we should be aware of?"

The Cardassian opened his mouth and took a step forward before apparently changing his mind.

"No," replied Jack. "It's just a small matter of…an…unpaid bill. Nothing I, as a member of the business community, can't handle on my own. But thank you for your offer of assistance."

"An unpaid bill?" mused Marshall. "You have to forgive me, as the Federation does not use any real form of monetary exchange, I am a little unfamiliar with the concept. Explain it to me, please?"

"Certainly," replied Jack cautiously. "My…client…delivered a…package…just awhile ago. Isn't that right?" Flato did not miss the not so gentle shove Jack gave the Cardassian.

"Yes," he replied sullenly. "I did."

"And?" asked Marshall.

"And," continued Jack. "The package was COD, or cash on delivery, only…there was a…misunderstanding…about the amount of …cash…to be delivered upon receipt. Isn't that right?"

"Yes," replied the Cardassian his voice rising as though he had finally come to an understanding about something. "Yes, as a matter of fact there was…a misunderstanding…just as he said."

"Indeed," remarked Marshall. "This is fascinating. Thank you for explaining it to me."

"Anytime," said Jack. "Now, I hate to seem rude, but we really must be going. Commander. Captain."

"Mr. Blankman?" asked Marshall with maddening patience. "What type of misunderstanding was it?"

"Excuse me?"

"The misunderstanding. What was the nature of the misunderstanding?"

"Ah." Jack seemed completely stumped for an explanation.

"Ah," answered the Cardassian, in unconscious mimicry of Jack. "Groats?"

"How extraordinary?" replied Marshall. "Groats?"

"Yes!" Jack said. "Groats."

"The original bill of lading was quoted in groats," volunteered the Cardassian hesitantly. "But…"

"But…" stammered Jack. "I…thought…it was…ah…"

"Litas!" pronounced the Cardassian as though he had produced a rather unlikely rabbit out of his hat.

"Litas!" confirmed Jack with a gesture that suggested that was what he had meant all along. "Now, if you will excuse us, we have business to attend to. Exchange rates, that sort of thing. I would love to explain, but there isn't time."

"Most certainly," said Marshall gently strolling away from them.

"Now, that was odd," remarked Flato as Marshall lead her to a bulkhead and turned back to face the crowds.

"Not nearly as odd as that," he replied.

She glanced in the direction he indicated and was surprised to see Quark detach himself from behind a trash receptacle and cautiously follow Jack and his dubious business partner. She was even more surprised to then witness D. McKinley strolling some distance behind, clearly intent on following Quark.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tremo Kok lived in a small house, on a block of small houses that bordered on a communal garden. It was one of the few areas in the Bajoran Capital that had remained unchanged for centuries. Not as old as Orexis Bin's cabin in the mountains, it was still indicative of an original, though ancient, style of Bajoran architecture. Upon arrival Odo, leaving his escort in one of the public rooms at the front of the house, found himself ushered by Tremo into a large sunroom at the back. Through the huge windows, which made up the back wall of the room, he could see the lush gardens that lay beyond. Never in his life had Odo given much thought to where he lived. There had been Dr. Mora's lab, at first, and then the Station, everywhere else he had lived had just been someplace to go to or away from. As he stood in this room, sunlight from the windows warming his body, he believed he could begin to understand the humanoid desire to belong to a place. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of voices approaching. He turned to find Tremo enter carrying a large tray complete with teapot, cups and small plates. Behind her trailed Rifa Yto carrying a large platter of Bajoran finger food.

"Look what I found on the stoup," remarked Tremo placing the tray on a low table and snatching the plate away from Rifa just as he was helping himself to a delicacy.

"I'm surprised your young friend allowed me in," replied Rifa. "Since when have you required an entourage, eh, Odo?"

"It's a long story," said Odo.

"Odo's involved in the business about the Emissary's child," said Tremo sitting and busying herself with the tea.

"What business?" demanded Rifa politely although it was clear by the glint in his eye that he knew all about it.

"I should know better than to ask," remarked Odo. "But exactly how do you know about that? Captain Dhek has done her best to keep it from being public knowledge."

"I'm retired," said Tremo handing Rifa a cup. "Not dead, you know."

"And you read absolutely everything that's written down," replied Rifa between sips of tea. "Let this serve as a warning, Odo, never trust a bookish woman."

"I suppose there's no use in offering you a cup of tea?" asked Tremo. The chiming of the doorbell interrupted Odo's refusal. "That should be the others."

"It's a pity you never learned to eat," remarked Rifa helping himself to another serving as soon as their host was out of the room. "Cheer up Odo. One thing about Tremo, she may know just about everything that goes on around Bajor, but she's as discreet as the grave."

Tremo returned with the two remaining Medal of Freedom winners in her wake. Tepic Dow and Remak Sen were in the middle of an argument as usual. Tremo rolled her eyes at her other two guests and waived them to be seated around the table. Odo declined the offer to sit and causally crossed to the mantle where he stood looking at the large number of family photos that lined the fireplace.

"All I'm saying," continued Tepic accepting a cup of tea. "Is that Nokis wasn't, what's that Terran expression, quite right in his head?"

"Who is?" asked Rifa.

"I'm not denying Nokis wasn't a little off," protested Remak. "But he wouldn't have sent the messages if he didn't think they were important. The real question is to whom would the information be important?"

"You got one as well then?" said Rifa. "Tremo? You too?"

"Yes," she replied. "Odo?"

"What messages?" he asked clearly puzzled.

"So," mused Tepic. "Not Odo? How interesting?"

"You see, Odo," explained Tremo. "We all received a message from Nokis, delivered to us on the night he died."

"What kind of messages?"

"Poetry," scoffed Remak.

"I'm not so sure," replied Tremo. "It is vaguely familiar, but I can't place it."

"Okay," conceded Remak. "Obscure poetry then."

"Until the heavens are in harmonious agreement," quoted Rifa. "The struggle shall continue."

"When the world is plunged into absolute night," said Remak. "The child that truly knows its father shall be the key. Or some such nonsense."

"The warriors in the shadows will dance the dance of eternal conflict," volunteered Tremo.

"Only then must the children of darkness," said Tepic with grave theatricality. "And the children of light complete the circle."

They looked at Odo expectantly. "Should it mean something to me?" he asked eventually. "I'm sorry, it doesn't."

"Well," volunteered Rifa. "The bit about the heavens in harmonious agreement may have something to do with the eclipse, but I have no idea about the rest of it."

"Dancing warriors?" remarked Tepic. "Bastard children?"

"Excuse me?" sputtered Remak. "Where do you get bastard children from?"

"If you have to ask, dear boy," said Tepic with a wry smile on his face.

"The child that truly knows its father…" corrected Rifa trying to ward off another verbal battle between the two. "It all means nothing to me no matter how you slice it. But all this talk of children does bring us back, Odo, to what Tremo was saying earlier about your little problem."

"Ah, yes," remarked Tepic with interest. "The disappearance of the Emissary's child. And you're involved aren't you, Odo?"

"So," said Remak noting the determined set of Odo's shoulders. "That explains why you're being followed around by that young lieutenant. You're being kept under guard aren't you?"

"I sometimes wonder," replied Odo. "How you Bajorans ever managed to defeat the Cardassians. Can no one on this planet keep a secret?"

"Only when we have to," Tremo assured him.

"You're not the only one who took Nokis' warning to heart," remarked Tepic. "Perhaps someone did want us out of the way. Who knows? We do apparently know a lot."

"But the disappearance of the Sisko child," said Remak. "Shortly after Nokis' premature demise, certainly raises questions in my mind."

"And," continued Rifa. "As we are all in agreement that Nokis meant for us to relay this information to someone and seeing as how you are the only one who did not receive a piece of the puzzle, it can be reasonably assumed you are the intended recipient of the message."

"That may well be," conceded Odo. "I only wish he had been a little less obscure with his messages. Do any of you know exactly what Nokis was investigating before he died?"

"Something to do with the ghost at the old Kai's palace," said Remak. "That's all I know."

"According to the official report," remarked Tremo. "He spent a couple of hours researching something at the new palace. He left around 01:30 and his body was discovered the next morning in the ruins of the old palace. Official time of death was placed at around 02:00."

"That's only half an hour," mused Odo. "When did you receive your messages from him?"

The four retired security officers looked at each other in uneasy silence.

"Well?" he asked.

"That's the problem," said Tremo at last. "I don't know about the others, but my message at least, was sent after Nokis was dead."

Odo glanced at the others and was startled to find them all nodding in agreement.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tosko Fudan resisted the urge to glance behind him as he and his somewhat curious companion walked quickly away from the equally curious Commander Marshall. He glanced sideways at the Terran and smiled. This was a man of secrets as well, a fact he could most likely use to his advantage. As soon as Fudan was sure they were a safe distance away from Marshall and his Bajoran lackey, he slowed his pace. The Terran, at first, did not seem to notice, and Fudan took the opportunity to strike out in another direction, intent on finding some place to lay low until he could arrange passage off the Station. He only managed a few steps before he found himself stopped by an iron grip upon his shoulder. "Oh no you don't," said the Terran through clenched teeth.

Before he could protest, Fudan found himself hauled into the offices of the Centurion Corporation and flung into a chair.

The Terran reached for the discarded jumpsuit and pulled back the top layer of fabric exposing the child. She blinked in the sudden light and laying eyes on Fudan reached her arms out.

"Pa Pa," she cried in delight.

"Look familiar?" asked the Terran. 


	8. Chapter 8

Shadows of the Moons – Chapter 7 By

Creek Johnson and Nance Hurt

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: We are but fleas on the elephants' posterior that is Paramount. No infringement on their rights is intended. We hope none is taken.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their footfalls echoed in the silence of the empty corridors as they were led through the Palace. The rather solemn cleric stopped before an imposing set of doors and paused before accessing the panel and ushering Odo and his escort through. "Prylar Jeck's office is the second door to the left," he said and quietly slipped back out. Odo found himself in what would by any standard be considered an impressive room. Circular in design, row upon row of shelving radiated out from the center of the room holding what must have been the largest collection of texts he had ever seen in print. Set in polished marble on the floor, in the center of the room, below a stained glass dome, lay an inlaid map of the planet. The dome above was decorated to represent the heavens and in the center was a representation of the wormhole, or, he thought, the Celestial Temple, to put it in a Bajoran religious context. He heard his escort's quick intake of breath and turned to find the young Lieutenant staring transfixed at the dome.

"Your first visit I take it?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir," replied Temis Laru. "I've heard rumors, of course, but I never thought…"

"Go on," urged Odo gently. "I doubt I can get into too much trouble here."

After a momentary hesitation, Temis stepped further into the library his eyes never leaving the ceiling. With a shake of his head, Odo went in search of the Librarian. He didn't have far to look. He had only taken a few steps when a tall, thin, man with a beak like nose approached.

"May I help you?" asked the man.

"Prylar Jeck?"

"I am." He looked at Odo in the peculiar way of the seriously myopic. "You…you must be Mr. Odo! Forgive me for staring," he said taking a step closer. "I've always wanted to meet you, but as you can imagine the opportunity never presented itself."

"Hardly surprising," remarked Odo. "Considering our respective positions. I was hoping to speak to you about the late Nokis Orr."

"So, you said," replied Jeck leading them to his office. "A tragic loss, of course, but I do not know that I can be of much help."

"You never know," said Odo.

He watched as Jeck first offered him a seat before realizing every surface upon which someone could sit was presently covered in texts of one form or another. With a muttered apology, Jeck cleared off a chair. He stood uncertainly looking for an empty place to stack the books, before placing them in his own chair behind his desk. "I thought," said the librarian attempting to sit and clearly evidencing genuine surprise to find a stack of books in his chair. "That Nokis death was by natural causes, I had no idea there was an official investigation." He picked up the stack from the chair and again looked for a place to move them.

"There isn't. There are just a few things that have arisen from his unexpected demise that require an explanation."

"Oh dear," mused the Librarian. He finally gave up and sat, seemingly content to hold the books in his lap. "Yes, I can see that there might be. What do you wish to know?"

"I understand," began Odo. "That Nokis was here on the night he died?"

"Yes. Yes he was."

"Could you tell me what he was working on?"

"I don't know really," replied the Librarian. "He never said."

"But, he was using the library's resources was he not?"

"Yes, most certainly."

"And you don't know what resources he was using?" asked Odo.

"Oh! I see," replied Jeck. "Yes, he was looking into some of the more obscure works of the Golden Age poets and philosophers: Sharbren, Taraleon, Batarabna, and a few others."

"Looking for what?"

"That I really have no idea," remarked the Librarian candidly. "I'm sorry, I never ask why. My curiosity simply does not extend much beyond my own research."

"I see," replied Odo. "I do not suppose you could allow me to see the texts he was working with?"

"Sorry, no." Odo noted Jeck seemed to be sincerely apologetic. "You see, access to the library collection is only granted through permission from the Kai. While we do on occasion allow tours, access to this facility is generally strictly regulated. Most of the texts here are irreplaceable."

"I understand. Perhaps you can tell me if there was anything unusual about Nokis the last night he was here? Anything at all?"

Jeck leaned back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose between two fingers. "Nokis had come in around 22:00. He collected the texts he had been using and went to sit at one of the study tables near the windows. I was working in my office…"

"Do you usually work such late hours?"

"Oh my yes. But it's not what I consider work. When I'm not asleep or at prayers, I am usually here."

"I see," replied Odo. "You were saying?"

"It must have been around 01:00 or a little after when I decided it was time to seek out my bed. I came out and Nokis was still at work. He stood to speak to me. I asked if he had found what he was looking for…he looked down…then said that yes he believed he had."

"And then?" asked Odo. "Did he say anything about what he had found?"

"No," replied the Librarian blinking profoundly as though just coming out of a sleep. "He just left."

"Left? Did he say where?"

"No. He just left."

"I see," said Odo standing. "Well, thank you."

"Not much help, I'm afraid," replied Jeck leading Odo out into the library. As they wandered through the stacks, a thought occurred to Odo.

"Nokis," he said. "Left behind a message. Four lines of what appears to be poetry. I never had the opportunity to make much of a study of Bajoran literature. Do you think you might be able to place where the lines came from?"

"I can certainly try," Jeck assured him. "What were they?"

"I'm not sure of the order, but it sounds something along the lines of: Until the heavens are in harmonious agreement the struggle shall continue. When the world is plunged into absolute night, the child that truly knows its father shall be the key. The warriors in the shadows will dance the dance of eternal conflict. Only then must the children of the darkness and the children of light complete the circle. Does any of this sound familiar?"

Jeck slowed his pace as he thought of the information Odo had just given him. Rather than continuing on to the center of the library, he wandered into the next isle of shelving muttering to himself. Suppressing a smile, Odo followed without a word.

"The phrasing sounds a bit as though it comes from the late Tanaibrian period," muttered Jeck his eyes scanning the shelves, his finger wandering over titles. "Although the reference to the shadow warriors is a bit puzzling as it doesn't usually appear in that type of arrangement until earlier in the start of the Golden Age."

They turned another corner. "Taraleon?" continued Jeck. "But no, too early for references to celestial movements and his work is all about disorder. Sharbren? Perhaps…." He stopped as his attention was drawn to the sight of Temis standing in the center of the library, his mouth hanging open as he stared at the skylight. "Oh dear," he muttered with a click of his tongue. "This will never do."

Odo followed as Jeck set off in pursuit of an unwanted trespasser within his domain. "Young Man!" Jeck called out.

"It's quite all right," remarked Odo reassuringly. "Lieutenant Temis is with me."

"Ah," remarked the Librarian only slightly mollified.

After expressing his thanks, Odo took his charge by the arm and gently steered him out of the library.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tosko Fudan settled himself in the chair with as much dignity as possible and contemplated the belligerent man standing in front of him. That he found himself trapped in a corner was hardly surprising, he was growing used to being in tight corners. He eyed Blankman for a moment as he gathered his thoughts. It most likely would be a rather easy thing to overpower this Terran, but getting away from him and getting safely off the Station were two different issues. No, he thought, I'll have to try and talk my way out of this one. "Mr. Blankman," he said eventually. "Are you married?"

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" demanded Jack.

"Everything," replied Fudan.

"If this is some sort of custody thing…" began Jack.

"I assure you it is not." Fudan cut him off with a gesture. "What kind of father would I be if I simply abandoned my child out of spite for her mother? No, I left my child in your custody in order to save her life."

"Yeah, right," commented Jack. "Cut the crap. Tell me the truth, or I'll call Security and let's see if you're more honest with them?"

"Very well." Fudan straightened up in his seat and assumed the air of a man who had reached the end of the line. "I see I have no choice, I will tell you the truth."

"Good," replied Jack. "Let's start with your name."

"Surely…"

"Name."

Fudan had hoped to avoid having to give his name, but realizing it would be an easy matter for Jack to discover the information, decided he had no choice. It wasn't as though it was his real name after all and acquiring a second set of forged papers should not be too difficult. "Tosko Fudan," he said eventually.

"Right, Mr. Fudan," said Jack skeptically. "Why are you here and why did you try to leave me holding the bag, so to speak?"

"I am here because someone is trying to kill me. I left the child with you in order to save her life."

"Oh, Please."

"It is the absolute truth," swore Fudan staring Jack straight in the eye. "Two days ago an attempt was made on my life, I managed to escape with the child. My wife was not as fortunate."

"How convenient for her," scoffed Jack. "And how convenient for you?"

"You are a hard man, Mr. Blankman," replied Fudan allowing a hint of sorrow to color his voice. He thought of shedding a tear but realized it would be a bit too much. "I see you require proof."

"You bet I do."

"Very well, then. It happened the day before yesterday, your time. Cardassia Prime Interplanetary Transport Station, if you would care to check the Security logs, you will find two men opened fire in the main terminal at precisely 19:35, killing one woman. And in case you are about to tell me anyone would have access to that information, let me further state, the woman…my wife…was wearing a red dress and her body was found outside departure gate #5."

"So you say."

"I'm a hunted man, Mr. Blankman," continued Fudan earnestly. "It's a risk my wife and I were prepared to take, but how can I ask that of my child? What kind of life would that be for her?"

"And," continued Jack. "You know as well as I do that particular type of information would take time to confirm. What do you propose I do with you in the meantime? You don't seriously expect me to just let you waltz out of here knowing full well you'll just find someplace else to dump your unwanted child?"

"You wound me, Sir," protested Fudan. He reached out and caressed the child's face while he stalled for time. This Terran was as a tough one. There had to be some way… his eyes rested on the business card holder placed on the edge of the desk. Information Broker? Of course… "Mr. Blankman," he said. "Am I to understand that you buy and sell information?"

"I think," replied Jack. "I know everything I need to know about you, Mr. Fudan."

"Perhaps," continued Fudan. "And then again perhaps not. Perhaps we can come to some type of arrangement?"

"I'm fascinated," commented Jack. "Truly. Exactly what type of arrangement do you have in mind?"

"Just this. Are you aware of the Cardassian custom whereby a dying man passes all his secrets on to his children?"

"I've heard of it."

"Good. What I propose is this: all I require from you is a place to lie low for a couple of days until I can safely transport my child and I off the Station and in return I will tell you all my secrets."

"And what good will your secrets be to me?"

"Perhaps nothing," replied Fudan. "But if you do not provide a place for us, we will both be dead and I will not have the opportunity to pass my secrets on to my daughter."

For the life of him, Jack couldn't think of an answer to Fudan's proposal. Fudan was lying, he was convinced of it, but there was the child. He looked at the child, with her solemn eyes and found himself inexplicably drawn to accept the proposal.

"Let me ask you this?" he said. "As you propose what is essentially a business deal, just what exactly is the nature of your secrets? What could you possibly know that would drive someone to want to kill you?"

"I," replied Fudan leaning across the desk and speaking in a low voice. "Can tell you about every surviving member of the Obsidian Order currently alive and living within Cardassian space."

So, that was it, thought Jack. Not on the run from the law, but from the Obsidian Order. "And what makes you think I don't already know everything I care to about the Obsidian Order?" he asked.

"Consider this a down payment," replied Fudan, he picked up a padd from off the desk and typed a bit of information. Without a word he passed it over to Jack.

Jack looked at the padd. It contained a single name and an address. Damn, he thought, whomever this Fudan fellow was he certainly knew his stuff. There were several governments who would love to get their hands on Hast Spraga – and most would pay handsomely for the information. He nodded in agreement.

"Fine," he replied. "You have a deal. But let me make myself absolutely clear on one thing."

"Yes?"

"You even look like you're going to double cross me and I will personally turn you over to the Cardassian Authorities."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emerging from the Palace, Odo squinted in the late afternoon sun. The visit to Prylar Jeck had been somewhat helpful, but there were still far too many questions without answers for his liking. He wondered idly if Kira had any better success with her end of the investigation. He became aware of Temis Laru at his side. "Sir?" asked Temis hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"I…ah…I just wanted to say thank you for allowing me time in the Library."

"You're welcome," he replied. "Tell me something, Lieutenant. If I were to go from here to the old Kai's Palace, which would be the most direct route?"

"The most direct route," ventured Temis. "Would be round the side of the Palace and through the gardens."

"Can you show me?"

"Yes, Sir." Temis lead him around the broad verandahs bordering the building. "Sir," he asked. "May I ask you something?"

"Certainly."

"You think Nokis Orr was murdered don't you?"

Odo looked at his companion closely. "And what makes you say that?" he asked.

The young man blushed at the question. "It's just," he replied. "It's just that, well, the others from the funeral seemed to think Nokis was crazy, but you apparently don't. Then your visit to Prylar Jeck and now wanting to go to the Heretic's palace - you act as though you think there was something not right about the night he died."

"Do you?" asked Odo.

"Frankly, I think you are right," confessed Temis. "These are the gardens." Odo looked at the wide expanse of greenery that lay spread out before them. A central path cut through the dense growth and at the far end lay the ruins of what had once been the home of Kai Winn. Odo stepped out from under the cover of the building and glanced up. High in the sky, just barely visible against the pale blue of daylight he could make out the pale shape of the five moons. They were closer in alignment as the Convergence drew near.

"When the heavens are in harmonious agreement," he said softly to himself.

"Sir?" asked Temis.

"Nothing," replied Odo.

"Did you just say?" asked Temis. "When the heavens are in harmonious agreement?"

"Yes. Why? Does it mean something to you?"

Temis remained silent until they had drawn close to a place where the path widened. Here the gardens opened up a bit as a small stream flowed over an artificial waterfall. Temis sat on the nearby bench. "Yes, Sir," he replied. "I heard Nokis quote it once."

Odo stared at his companion for a moment before sitting next to him on the bench. "You knew Nokis Orr?"

"Yes, Sir," replied Temis. "I was the one who brought the ghost to his attention."

"How?"

"I've known Nokis since I was a boy," explained the young Lieutenant. "My father was a friend of his and greatly respected his opinion. My regular patrol includes the ruins of the Heretic's palace. When I became aware that there was something…unusual…going on there late at night, I initially tried to bring it to the attention of my superiors, but they didn't believe me. I mentioned it to Nokis just in passing and to my surprise, he was very interested in what I had experienced. So much so, he had me take him there one night."

"And what had you experienced?" asked Odo. He waited in silence as Temis relayed the story of the discovery of the ghost and of his experiences on the night Nokis had attempted to speak with the being.

"On the way home," continued Temis. "He said a couple of things that did not make sense at the time."

"Such as?" asked Odo.

"He mentioned that the voice of the…I don't even know what to call it anymore…ghost…creature…that the voice was familiar, but he couldn't place it."

"And the other things that didn't make sense?"

"Well," replied Temis. "I'm not sure exactly what, but they were fragments of something. When the heavens are in harmonious alignment was one thing he said. Then he said something about children."

"Could it have been: Only then must the children of light and the children of darkness complete the circle?" asked Odo.

"No. It was about someone's children. It was a name. Anholt? Andrew? An something. As I said it didn't make a lot of sense at the time."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," said Odo. Still more pieces to add to the puzzle. He glanced skyward once again. The day was fast approaching night and he was suddenly filled with a desire to leave the Capital. "Come on then," he said standing and setting off down the path once again. "Show me where this…visitation…took place."

They had only made it as far as the next turn on the path when they came upon a gaunt man wearing rather shabby gardening clothes. Odo was about to pass without giving the man a further glance when Temis stopped suddenly and bowed his head in reverence.

"Gentlemen," the man said. With a sad smile he placed his hand gently on Temis' head and uttered a short blessing. He looked up at Odo with a look that mixed amusement with curiosity. "You must be Odo," he remarked.

"And you are?"

"I-Ko Nye," the man replied. "And these are my gardens."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kendra Military Headquarters was a hive of activity. Jake sat at one of the tables in the mess hall and wondered how many of the diners had been called back from leave in order to work on recovering his sister. If any of the officers presently in the Mess Hall resented the cancellation of their leave they failed to show any evidence of it in their behavior. As a matter of fact, he and Kira, appeared to be the object of quite a lot of their attention, a circumstance Kira appeared to be totally oblivious to, just as his father had seemed to grow oblivious to the attention given to him in his role of Emissary. Jake envied both Kira and his father in that respect, he had never grown used to being the Emissary's son, even having lived on Bajor for two years, it still made him self conscious, not too unlike wearing someone else's clothes. "So," asked Kira. "Have you told Kasidy yet?"

Jake had the grace to look somewhat shamefaced. "No," he replied. "There wasn't time at first…when…when we didn't know it was a kidnapping. And now, well, Cestus III is three weeks away, I'm hoping this will be nothing but a bad memory by the time she gets back."

Kira glanced at her companion. "It will be okay, Jake," she assured him. "I don't know if this business in the Transport Center has anything to do with Sarah, but if it turns out that it does, our kidnappers may have just made their first mistake."

"I hope you are right."

"We'll soon find out," remarked Kira pointing over Jake's shoulder with her fork. "Here comes Dhek."

"Colonel. Mr. Sisko," said Dhek sitting down at their table.

"What news?" asked Jake.

"Well, a report has just come in from Musilla. The Musilla Militia have interviewed some more of Silur Ang's friends. They report nothing that we hadn't already found out with the exception that she had recently become involved with a group calling themselves the Children of Anjohl. Only problem is that no one seems to know much about them or what they stand for."

"Bajor's full of groups no one seems to know much about or what they stand for," remarked Kira. "Can your people find out if it's just a students group, or does it have a broader membership?"

"They're checking on that now," replied Dhek.

"What about the second woman?" asked Jake.

Dhek drew a deep breath. "You're not going to like this," she warned.

"Probably not," agreed Kira. "But let's hear it anyway."

"We've traced the transporter records on the second woman and it appears she transported in from Musilla at precisely 09:25 that morning with her child."

"Name?"

"That's what you're not going to like," continued Dhek. "According to the logs, her name is Silur Ang."

"Excuse me?" asked Jake. "Did you just say…?"

"Silur Ang," repeated Kira. "I suspected as much when I saw her come out of the waste management facility. It's an old Resistance trick."

"We do, however," ventured Dhek. "Have a clearer picture of her." Dhek produced a padd and handed it to Kira. "This was taken from a security camera just outside the arrival transporter platforms."

Kira glanced at the padd. It showed a clear picture of a rather nondescript Bajoran woman. She was of approximately the same build and complexion as the deceased Silur Ang and though their facial features were similar, if you were to see them side by side you would be able to tell them apart. But at a distance…or in a crowed public area such as a transport terminal…they would be almost indistinguishable. Unfortunately, the picture did not include a clear view of the child's face.

She handed the padd to Jake. "And you have no idea who she really is?" she asked Dhek.

"Not yet," replied Dhek with a shake of her head. "We're checking with the Musilla Authorities now. But, as we don't know if she's even from Musilla, it may be a dead end."

"Huna Chin," said Jake unexpectedly.

"You might also check to see where she went when she left here…" remarked Kira. "Excuse me? Jake?"

"I know her!" said Jake, his voice rising with excitement. "Her name is Huna Chin." He handed the padd back to Dhek.

"How do you know her?" asked Kira. She suddenly wished Odo were back in Kendra. He would be better equipped to deal with the situation now that things were starting to gel.

"She's a graduate student at Kendra University," explained Jake. "She's helped me with some research I've been doing for an idea I have for a book. She's somewhat of an expert in Bajoran legends. You should be able to trace her through the University's Department of Ancient Studies."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What the hell am I doing, thought Jack as he stood in the small hallway. He glanced back into the reception area. Fudan was still sitting in the chair talking softly to the child. Jack wondered idly what Gus would make of this situation and realized with a shrug that Gus would think he was a damn fool. Maybe he was, he thought with a mental sigh, then again, maybe he wasn't. He thought of the child. There was something about that child that just brooked no argument. Damn fool indeed, to be taken in by a little kid with doe eyes. Well, he thought, there was no going back now. He quickly morphed the end of his arm into a large valise and returned to the reception area. "Here," he said placing the valise on the desk. He opened it with his free hand. "Put the kid in here."

"What?" asked Fudan clearly puzzled.

"Do you want to be seen traipsing about the habitat ring with a child in your arms?" asked Jack.

"I see," replied Fudan lifting the child and attempting to hand it to Jack.

"Just put her in," insisted Jack refusing to touch the child.

"She won't bite."

"No, but I will."

"Very well," replied Fudan with a shrug. As he reached out, the child's body stiffened as though she would resist. Her somber eyes seemed to bore holes into Jacks. With a tentative hand, she reached out to grasp the lip of the valise and Jack resisted the urge to suck in his breath as a feeling not unlike an electrical surge passed quickly through his body. For a moment the child remained still until a slow smile crossed her face. Offering no further resistance, Fudan was able to place her gently within. Damn fool indeed, though Jack, looking down upon the child now snuggled gently within the valise.

"That's some kid," he remarked.

Fudan merely shrugged. "She takes after her mother," he replied. "Where do you intend to take us?"

"Well, you can't stay here," Jack assured him. "I've arranged quarters. Think of it as a safe house. Now, come on."

With one hand on the bag and the other grasping Fudan firmly by the arm, Jack steered them to the turbo lifts. Across the Promenade, holoimager in hand, Quark was busy snapping as many pictures as he could. With a satisfied smile on his face, he returned to the bar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Walk with me," said the Kai, taking Odo by the arm and strolling off down a side path. Odo glanced first at I-Ko's hand on his arm, and then back, Temis followed at a respectful distance. He couldn't recall ever having been touched in such a casual manner by any Bajoran other than Kira. Even Dr. Mora, in all the years he had known him, had never made a practice of casual contact unless it was to draw his attention to something and for a moment, Odo did not know how to respond. "I understand," continued the Kai completely unaware he had done anything out of the ordinary. "That you visited the Library. I trust Prylar Jeck was of assistance?" "Yes," replied Odo. "He was very helpful."

"I'm glad. Please forgive me for asking, but I was not aware you were interested in matters spiritual."

"I'm not." Odo waited to see if his comment elicited a response. I-Ko merely nodded in understanding.

"A temporal matter then?" asked the Kai. "It is one of the finest collections of manuscripts in the Sector."

"Actually," replied Odo keeping a close eye on I-Ko. "I'm looking into the activities of Nokis Orr on the night he died. Some questions have arisen that require an explanation."

"A tragic loss." I-Ko's face gave away nothing. "Nokis was a good man. May he walk with the Prophets."

"Indeed. May I ask, Eminence, what was the nature of the work Nokis was doing?"

"Why do you suppose I would know?"

For the first time, Odo detected a hint of hesitation on the face of the Kai. "Well," he replied. "It is my understanding that access to your library for research purposes is only granted with your permission. As Nokis appeared to have complete access to the library no matter the time of day, I can only assume, he was working on something with your knowledge and perhaps your blessing?"

The Kai stopped their progress and for a moment Odo thought would terminate the interview. He was surprised when I-Ko laughed and gently patted his arm. "I sometimes think," continued the Kai casually attempting to draw Odo's attention to one of the plants. "That we are never closest to the Prophets than when out among nature. I'm curious, where do you look for your gods?"

Odo looked at I-Ko trying to find any hint of mockery or disdain in his features and found none. "I do not have any gods," he replied cautiously. "And you are evading the question."

"Am I?" asked the Kai. "Having no gods must make life difficult for you."

"Not any more difficult than anyone else I know, believer or not," replied Odo wondering where this line of questioning was going to lead. "I seem to recall that Nokis Orr was no great believer in the Prophets."

"No, he was not. But he did believe in some things. What do you believe in, Odo?"

The question caught Odo off guard for a moment. Before his return to the Link, he would have automatically declared his belief in Justice. Now, he was not sure. "I believe," he said eventually. "In nothing but the truth."

"Truth is a harsh master, Odo," replied the Kai. "But hardly a god. I do not envy you."

"I do not imagine you would," said Odo. "But what does this have to do with Nokis Orr?"

"Nokis was also interested in the truth," observed I-Ko. "And yes, he was working for me." The bell in the University tower tolled the hour. In the distance, they could hear voices. "Time for evening prayer," remarked the Kai. "I must be going."

"One thing, Eminence," said Odo. "You admit Nokis was working for you. May I ask the nature of the job?"

"On the night Winn went missing," replied the Kai without any hint of rancor at being pressed for an answer. "Something of mine also went missing. Nokis was attempting to recover it for me, that is all." He gave Odo's arm a final squeeze before releasing him and turning to go.

"May I ask what?" Odo called after him.

"No," replied the Kai not bothering to turn around. "But you will know when you see it." 


	9. Chapter 9

Shadows of the Moons – Chapter 8 By

Creek Johnson and Nance Hurt

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: We are but fleas on the elephants' posterior that is Paramount. No infringement on their rights is intended. We hope none is taken.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Two days," said Tom Pendergast looking up from the report he held in his hand. "And all you have is speculation over his eating habits and work hours? Damnit McKinley, what have you been doing with your time?" D. McKinley shifted uneasily in his chair. He had dreaded having so little to report, but it wasn't his fault Quark seemed to be chasing after shadows. He cleared his throat and leaned slightly forward in the chair. "Excuse me, Sir," he said. "If you look a little further in the report, I think you will find an item of interest."

He watched Pendergast closely as his eyes scanned the rest of the report and suppressed a sigh of relief as Pendergast muttered to himself as he read.

"A Cardassian," snorted Pendergast. "Now, that's more like it. What's this about an unpaid bill?"

"According to Mr. Blankman, a package was delivered and there was a misunderstanding over the currency used to pay the bill. One assumes the original quote was in Bajoran Litas, rather than Cardassian Groats…."

"Did you actually see this package?" asked Pendergast suspicion obvious in his voice.

"Ah…no Sir. But Quark did return to the bar directly after Mr. Blankman returned to his office. Quark then proceeded to take images of both the Cardassian and Mr. Blankman while they were in his office…"

"Get them."

"Sir?" asked McKinley slightly surprised. "You want to see both Mr. Blankman and the Cardassian?"

"The pictures McKinley!" snapped Pendergast. "I want copies of those pictures, McKinley, and I want them as soon as possible! Cardassians - can't trust them as far as you can throw them."

"But, Sir," protested McKinley weakly. "We're not at war with Cardassia. It could be a simple business transaction."

"Don't you bet on it," replied Pendergast. "There's more to this than meets the eye, I'd bet my life on it."

Or mine, thought D. McKinley wondering how he was going to do as ordered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack Blankman whistled softly to himself as he entered the turbolift in the Habitat Ring and ordered the lift to take him back to the Promenade. He had managed to get his rather troublesome guests safely stowed in his quarters without incident and had taken the added precaution of locking them in. In a way he regretted having to do so, but if Fudan's story were true and someone was out to kill him, he couldn't risk allowing the Cardassian to roam freely about the Station. If the story was nothing more than a carefully crafted lie, Jack still didn't want him roaming freely about the Station until he knew precisely what Fudan was up to. The lift slid to a halt and Jack pushed his way through the people waiting outside the doors. He looked around him; the Promenade was packed with new arrivals. He laughed under his breath. Solids, he thought, all this activity just to see the simultaneous eclipse of five moons. He shook his head. If they had only seen half of the wonders he had seen and he wasn't that old by changeling standards. He felt an abrupt pressure against his back and turned expecting he had been bumped into by some open mouthed newcomer to the Station, too absorbed in the sights to pay attention to where they were going.

"Excuse me," he said without thinking.

The two men behind him were not your typical tourists, nor thought Jack, on reflection were they your typical scientific types either. One man was small with sharp, rodent like features, the other was a tall Cardassian, and each had a rather furtive look about them. Neither was willing to look him in the eye.

"Sorry," muttered the Cardassian as both men went about their way.

Solids, thought Jack, continuing to his office. It takes all kinds.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was just starting to set as they reached the end of the gardens. Odo stood among the ruins of the old Kais palace and mentally shook his head at the wanton destruction around him. In all his years of living among humanoids, no matter how much he thought he knew them; there were still times when he had to admit to himself that they were separate and unfathomable. What, he wondered, could have lead the Bajoran people to do such a thing? That they could take their anger and frustration out on an individual he could understand. He had no love for Winn Adami and was frankly relieved when he had heard that she had disappeared. In a small way it made leaving Kira a little easier knowing Winn was no longer in a position of power and therefore no longer in a position to pose a threat. But this? This went beyond a desire to strike out at an individual. This was an attack at the very office of the Kai.

"Watch your step," called out Temis Laru. "The way is a little treacherous."

Odo nodded in reply and followed. "Tell me exactly what happened," he asked and wondered briefly why he was keeping his voice low.

"Yes, Sir. We came down through here. It was about 01:30 and very dark. Nokis was asking me about how I came to know about the…"

"Ghost?"

"Yes," answered Temis his voice strained. "And I told him about thinking at first it was just the neighborhood kids having a bit of fun – only on closer investigation it wasn't."

"Go on."

"Well, I led him to about here." Temis pointed to a spot close by. They were near the remains of a staircase.

"Where are we exactly?" asked Odo.

"This is underneath what used to be the Heretic's living quarters," explained Temis. "It usually makes its appearance in this general area."

Heretic? Odo was mildly puzzled by the use of the term to describe Winn. Selfish? Yes. Ambitious? Most certainly. But heretic? "Then what happened?" he asked.

"We waited," continued Temis his voice rising in anxiety. "The University clock was just tolling the hour when it came."

"Go on."

"A figure moved in the dark and from around the edge of the staircase it appeared."

"Describe it."

"It looked like a man."

"A Bajoran?" asked Odo.

"Yes, medium height, thin, only it seemed to be made of light. It stumbled, its arms held out in front of it as though it could not see."

"Explain."

"It's blind," gasped Temis lost in recollection and reacting to the memory of the event. "It has no eyes."

"No eyes at all?"

"Sockets, but where eyes should be there is only darkness. It opened its mouth to speak, but where a mouth should be there is an open space and you can see flames inside."

"What happened next?" prompted Odo keeping his voice calm in order not to try his companion's nerves anymore than necessary.

"The being spoke."

"And what did it say?"

"Help me."

"And what was Nokis doing at the time?" asked Odo.

"Nokis stepped forward," said Temis sweat beading on his brow despite the coolness of the evening breeze. "I held him back. I don't know why, it just seemed too dangerous to allow him to get any closer. But he shook me off and reached out."

"And then?"

"He spoke to the being. He said: help you? What do you mean, help you? How?"

As Temis spoke, Odo became aware of a presence in the ruins. He glanced sharply around but could detect no one near. His companion had a glassy eyed look about him that led Odo to believe he felt the presence as well. "What happened next?" he asked his voice barely above a whisper.

"The being reached out with both hands, Nokis reached out as well and was just about to touch it when I tackled him and threw him to the ground. We struggled."

"And then?"

"The being screamed as though in agony," replied Temis his voice taking on a strange echo among the ruins. "I pleaded with Nokis not to touch it but he insisted."

"Yes. Go on."

"Then the being cried out."

"What did it say?"

"Too late!" shouted Temis and to Odo it sounded as though two voices were speaking the words at exactly the same time or more accurately that a second voice was speaking through the young Bajoran. "Too late!"

"Did it say anything else?"

"No. Before we could think, or react, it burst into flames and was gone."

Odo very carefully removed the tricorder from Temis belt and, as the young man stood wild eyed and panting among the ruins, he scanned the area carefully. All he found was a residual energy pattern around them but could find no source of the emanations. Satisfied that there was nothing more to be discovered, he returned the tricorder to Temis.

"Thank you," he said. "When you are ready you can take me back to your barracks and I'll transport back to Kendra. I think I've learned as much as I can today."

"Yes, Sir," replied Temis with a sigh. "I'm ready."

As they made their way out of the ruins a voice echoed behind them - a voice that seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at the same time.

"Complete the circle."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'd unravel every riddle, for every individ'al in trouble or in pain," Jack sang softly to himself as he sat in the back office and waited for his subspace message to clear the encryption sequence. "With the thoughts I'd be thinking, I could be Roberta Linc…" The computer screen flickered and there on the screen before him was the face of a Cardassian woman. "Yes?" she asked her voice rife with suspicion.

"Hello gorgeous," said Jack.

She eyed him narrowly before her solemn features broke out into a smile. "Shadow?" she asked.

"In the flesh, Darlin'," replied Jack. "So, how's the Traveler?"

"No one's called me Traveler in years," she replied. "And what's all this I hear about your settling down?"

"It's a long story."

"I bet it is," Traveler replied. "But I take it this isn't a social call?"

"No," confirmed Jack. "I need your assistance in tracking down some information for me."

"Me? It's not like you to ask others for information, Shadow. Why aren't you here tracking it down for yourself?"

"That," said Jack. "Is an even longer story."

"I thought so," she replied with a knowing laugh. "Okay, what sort of information?"

"I need you to check in to a murder that happened on Cardassia Prime two days ago. From what I've been told a woman was killed in the Interplanetary Departure Station. She left behind a husband and a child. The child is only partially Cardassian, so the woman could be half Bajoran, or half something else."

"I remember seeing something about that," replied Traveler thoughtfully. "Some sort of botched robbery, but of course, that's the story the public was told. Why? Do you suspect something else?"

"I suspect I'm being bamboozled," said Jack. "So, I need the real story, if you can get it for me?"

"Seems simple enough. Anything else?"

Jack held up the transport papers he had managed to 'borrow' from Fudan without the Cardassian knowing. "There is one other thing," he said. "Now, I suspect these papers were forged, but find out what you can about a fellow named Tosko Fudan. Cardassian citizen. The travel pass was validated in the Deus System. He was also on Cardassia Prime at the time the woman was killed. He claims the woman was his wife."

"Shadow," said Traveler. "What exactly are you up to?"

"Me?"

"Don't play innocent with me," she cautioned him. "I know you too well."

"Okay," he said holding his hands up in mock surrender. "Look, I can't give you the details, but this Fudan fellow may have some very good information about some very bad individuals. I just want to know who exactly I'm dealing with."

"Well, be careful, things may have changed on Cardassia, but they haven't changed that much," cautioned Traveler. "I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

Jack terminated the transmission and pocketing the stolen travel pass, he lowered the lights and locked the door behind him. As full as the Station was, he thought, Quark's should be packed with any number of people willing to tell you their life's story for the price of a drink. He shoved his hands in his pockets and strolled the Promenade.

"I think I could love ya," he sang happily to himself. "I'd be even worthy of ya, if I only had a brain."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake was unusually quiet as they made their way back to Dhek's office. Kira watched him carefully and allowed him time to deal with his obvious bewilderment. They arrived to find the office empty. While Jake sat in one of the chairs, Kira stood at the window and watched the world outside. "You said," remarked Jake. "That the business in the waste management facility was like an old Resistance trick. What did you mean by that?"

"As you know," she replied with a slight smile. "The Cardassians kept a pretty close eye on anyone they suspected was a member of the Resistance. Getting messages from one cell to another was always a rather tricky business because cells were small and by necessity not everyone knew who belonged to what cell. That way if you were caught, you couldn't tell them much. One way of moving information from one cell to another involved arranged transfers by courier. One method used was to have two couriers show up at a prearranged location. Each would be wearing the same color so they could easily identify each other. Courier one would enter…say a shop…and wait for the other to arrive. One would pass the package or message on to the other and then they would both leave the shop at the same time. That way if they were being monitored, the Cardassians would not know which one to follow."

"So the minute you saw two women both dressed in red…?"

"Exactly."

Jake fell silent again. "I still don't understand how Silur Ang managed to be in two places at the same time," he said eventually. "Or how she wound up dead."

"Silur Ang wasn't in two places at once," explained Kira. "It was Huna Chin that entered the Transport Terminal first. When Dhek's people find her, I'll be willing to wager that they will find forged identification on her in the name of Silur Ang. It was the bracelet that gave Huna away."

"So, Huna shows up and waits in the waste management facility?"

"Yes. Silur or someone Silur knows arranged for her to meet Huna in the waste management facility as soon as Silur arrived in Kendra."

"Why?" asked Jake.

Kira had dreaded having to come to this. She sat in the chair next to Jake's and placed a consoling hand on his arm. "Jake," she said. "I think what Dhek is going to discover is that the child Silur brought with her to Kendra was Sarah. You have to accept that Huna, for whatever reason, is part of this whole business. She meets Silur in the waste management facility, either to hand off Sarah, or to relay information, or for some other reason we don't know about yet…"

"And what?" demanded Jake. "Kills her instead?"

"Yes. Now, I know this is difficult to understand…"

"No," insisted Jake. "I understand. I just don't believe it!"

"Jake," replied Kira. "Think about it. Silur Ang comes to Kendra with a child. She meets a man anyone watching would suppose is her husband or boyfriend or relation of some sort. They walk towards the exit as though they are leaving. She hands the child to the man and walks into the waste management facility. Five minutes later Huna Chin walks out, takes the baby from the man and the two of them walk back into the Terminal and are last seen heading for the Departure Area. If it were not prearranged, then why didn't the man make a fuss? What husband or boyfriend would just calmly hand the child over to a stranger and leave with her as though nothing happened?"

"But why?" asked Jake. "What's the point? Huna Chin is not like that. She's a friend."

"Jake…"

"Don't tell me that she wasn't!" snapped Jake the anger and frustration of the last few days finally coming to the surface. "I refuse to believe otherwise. I don't want that type of life. I don't want a life where I have to be suspicious of everyone and everything. It was bad enough on the Station with all the Emissary nonsense! I hated that and I still do! I just want a normal life with normal people around me. What possible reason would anyone have for taking Sarah? What's the point?"

"I don't know," replied Kira after Jake had calmed down a bit. "We most likely won't know that until Dhek tracks her down."

"Unless…" lamented Jake.

"Don't think that Jake," Kira urged. "It's not too late. Not if Odo and I have anything to say about it."

"It's just," cried Jake his voice still rank with pent up emotion. "There are times when I…hate my father for being the Emissary. I hate him for brining this all down upon us and not being here to help deal with it and yet at the same time…"

"I know," replied Kira soothingly, wrapping her arms around him. She could feel his tears against her neck and for an instant she no longer saw the confident young man, but the boy who had lost his father. "I miss him too."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julian Bashir looked up from his console to find John Marshall standing in the doorway to the Infirmary. Quickly saving his research, Julian picked up a padd that lay near at hand and went out to greet the Station's Chief of Security. "You rang?" asked Marshall.

"Yes," replied Bashir somewhat apologetic. "I know you have your hands full with all the visitors to the Station, but I've come across something of a puzzle that requires your assistance."

"Indeed. And what might that be?"

Julian ushered Marshall into his office. "As you are well aware," he continued, taking a seat. "I am working with various relief efforts in the Cardassian Sector."

"That I am."

"Well, it appears there has been a death of an off worlder on Cardassian Prime - a Terran who apparently died of injuries sustained in some sort of industrial accident. The Cardassian Authorities fished his body out of a river near an industrial plant two days ago and are anxious to notify the family and arrange for disposal of the body, only there apparently isn't any family to notify."

"I fail to see the problem, Doctor," replied Marshall. "There are quite a few people who have no family. Surely, the Cardassian's can just simply…"

"That occurred to me as well," confirmed Bashir. "So I asked for them to send me a DNA sample just to make sure there was no match in the Federation databanks."

"And were you able to find a match?"

"I was. Only there's one small problem."

"Which is?" asked Marshall not liking where this was leading.

"The name the Cardassians gave me does not match the DNA profile," replied Bashir. "The name they gave me belongs to a man who died two years ago. And the DNA sample belongs to a man who is wanted by Federation authorities."

"And what was the name you were given?"

"Daren Johnson," replied Bashir. "And the DNA sample belongs to one Oren Stephos, who is…."

"Among other things a member of the Orion Syndicate," said Marshall with a shake of his head. "I see. Thank you, Doctor."

"I thought it best to notify you first before contacting…"

"Quite right, Doctor. My office will take care of things from here."

Now what, thought Marshall as he made his way back to Security, would the Orion Syndicate be doing on Cardassia Prime? Cardassians. He, without conscious effort, scanned the Promenade as he walked. Out of the corner of his eye he spied two men walking towards Quarks, one a rather down at the heels Terran in close conversation with his Cardassian companion. Cardassians, he thought and was reminded of his encounter earlier in the day with Jack Blankman and another…Cardassian.

Marshall entered his office and immediately accessed the Federation Security logs looking for any and all reports dealing with Cardassia over the last few days. 


	10. Chapter 10

Shadows of the Moons – Chapter 9 By

Creek Johnson and Nance Hurt

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: We are but fleas on the elephants' posterior that is Paramount. No infringement on their rights is intended. We hope none is taken.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

High in the night sky, the five moons of Bajor shown down upon the snow-covered landscape, Odo stood in the cold night air and gazed up at the sky the porch light casting his shadow out before him. He was close to an answer, he thought wearily, if he could only make sense out it all. With a sigh, he turned and entered the cabin. A single light burned in the downstairs window, the rest of the cabin was in darkness. Locking the door behind him, he quietly made his way upstairs careful not to wake Kira. He need not have bothered, for as soon as he reached the landing, he heard her call out to him that she was still awake. Opening the bedroom door he found her sitting up in bed reading.

"Thought that might be you," she remarked sliding her phaser pistol back under her pillow. "So, how was the Funeral?"

"Well attended," he remarked crossing to her side of the bed and leaning over her to plant a kiss on her forehead. "Everyone was there as I had hoped."

"Well, have a seat and tell me about it."

He perched on the edge of the bed facing her and, taking one of her hands in his, he gave it a fond squeeze. "I'd much rather hear about your day," he said.

"Not much to tell. Jake and I spent the day at Military Headquarters. It turns out that most likely Sarah was transported off the Sisko property sometime in the night or early hours of the morning. Where exactly she was taken, we still don't know, but we do know that at 09:25 a young university student by the name of Silur Ang arrived in Kendra, by way of Musilla, and she arrived with a baby. Authorities in Musilla confirm that Silur Ang did not have any children. A man meets her at the Terminal and five minutes later she goes into the waste management facility nearest the building entrance and is never seen alive again."

"And the baby?" asked Odo.

"Still with the man. Now this is where it gets interesting. A little earlier, a second university student enters the Terminal and goes straight to the waste management facility. She exits the facility shortly after Silur Ang enters, greets the man who was waiting for Silur Ang, takes the baby from his arms and the three of them transport to Hedrikspool Province. I left Dhek and her people trying to find out where they went from there. Now, the only thing that links Sarah Sisko to all this business is that the second woman, the one who leaves with the child, knows Jake Sisko. As a matter of fact, she has been assisting him with some research for a book Jake is thinking about writing. All the details are here." She handed him the padd she was reading.

"So they pulled a switch," mused Odo as he paged through the report.

"Most likely more than one," agreed Kira tucking one arm behind her head. "Sarah Sisko could be anywhere by now. There's no telling if she's even still on Bajor."

"I think it's safe to say she's still here," replied Odo absently. "Most likely somewhere quite close."

"What makes you say that?" She reached up with her free hand and fondly brushed a stray hair back into place behind his ear.

"Something I found out in the Capital. I suspect that, like the bomb, all this transporting from one end of the planet to the other is just a way of keeping the authorities occupied while other plans are being carried out."

"What plans?"

"I still don't know," he confessed not taking his eyes off the report. "Tell me about this organization called the Children of Anjohl?"

"Some student's group Silur Ang belonged to," replied Kira idly tracing the outline of his ear with her finger. "No one seems to know much about it. Why? Do you think it's important?"

"It may be. Young Temis said that Nokis Orr mentioned something about someone whose name could have been Anholt or something like it. Anjohl certainly sounds somewhat similar to Anholt."

"Okay," said Kira plucking the report from Odo's hand and sliding it under the covers. "Out with it. Exactly what happened in the Capital?"

She listened attentively as he told her of the events of the day. "When the heavens are in harmonious agreement," she said. "It sounds vaguely familiar, but if Jeck couldn't put his finger on the passage, I doubt I can. And you think all this is somehow tied in with the Lunar Convergence?"

"I think it must," replied Odo. "Which mean that whatever is going to happen, it will most likely happen within the next 26 hours."

"Which is why you think Sarah Sisko is still on Bajor. And if time weren't of the essence why else would Nokis Orr have arranged for the messages to be sent should anything happen to him?"

"That is exactly what I was thinking." He fell silent for a moment frustration radiating off him. "The evidence is all here," he said eventually. "If we could only figure out how Sarah Sisko fit into the whole picture..."

"We could complete the circle," muttered Kira.

"What?"

"Complete the circle. It's in one of the lines sent to the others and you said the being, or hologram or whatever it is, you heard it say: complete the circle. If we only knew what circle we might be able to figure the rest out."

"I suspect you are right," he said with a sigh. "Now, if you will return the report, please, I'll go downstars and finish reading it so as not to disturb you."

"I think," replied Kira pulling him into an embrace. "That you are tired and that you should sleep on it for awhile."

"Nerys," he said half-heartedly trying to escape her embrace. "The padd please?"

"I seem to have lost it," she replied teasingly. "Sure you wouldn't like to help me find it?"

"As flattering as the offer may be," he replied pulling her into his arms and returning her kiss with one as equally inviting. "I'm afraid I haven't time to oblige you." He gently lowered her back onto the bed and stood waiving the padd at her like a prize. He leaned over her and pressed his lips to hers. "Sleep tight."

"Odo," she replied her voice suddenly very serious and Odo was somewhat taken aback to find her arms locked fiercely around him. "I don't know why, but I have a very bad feeling about all this."

"I know," he said soothingly. "So do I. But as you say there's nothing we can do about it right now. Try and get some sleep. I won't be long, I promise. I just need to brood for awhile."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is stupid," said D. McKinley and was slightly surprised to see the wounded look on the Lurian's face. "I'm sorry," he quickly muttered by way of apology. Morn merely shrugged and continued on with his story. Quark's was packed near to capacity with visitors to the Station and he had been standing near the end of the bar for what seemed like hours hoping to get near enough to the Ferengi bartender to get his hands on the images Quark had taken earlier in the day and all he had managed were a few clumsy attempts to lift the padd from it's hiding place inside Quark's jacket. Quark, in the meantime, oblivious to McKinley's intent, continued to try and view the images in between serving an ever-growing number of demands on his time. Not that he minded, latinum in the hand was a much more pressing matter than spying on the mysterious Mr. Blankman. However, he was starting to get more than a little annoyed with continuously bumping into D. McKinley every time he tried to move away from behind the bar.

Starfleet, thought Quark, picking up the last bottle of spring wine and examining its contents. Judging there to be only two more servings left, he reached for a fresh supply only to find none available. He made a quick inventory of the other bottles on display and realized he would have to make a trip to the storeroom before too much longer. Good, he thought, it would give him a moment to put his feet up. Waiving one of the waiters over to cover for him, Quark edged his way past McKinley.

"Commander," he said having bumped into McKinley enough for one evening. "Would you please find somewhere else to stand?"

"Sorry," muttered the officer refusing to look Quark in the eye but moving away as requested.

"Now there's an odd one," said Quark leaning toward Morn and giving him a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Humans."

Empty handed, McKinley sat at the bar and, with a sigh, ordered a double scotch. It was going to be a long night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I fail so see why this matter is of any importance to the Federation," said the Cardassian Police Prefect. John Marshall leaned back in his chair prepared for what was undoubtedly going to be a long conversation. Cardasians did love to hear themselves talk, he thought, and this one was no exception. "The death of a university student in a botched robbery attempt," continued the Cardassian. "Hardly falls within your jurisdiction, Commander, even if the student was Bajoran. Unless, of course, there is something you aren't telling me?" "No doubt you are aware, Captain Nupt, that I also serve as Chief of Security for the Station," corrected Marshall. "And as the leading law enforcement officer in this sector of Bajoran space, jurisdictional issues aside, the death of a Bajoran attracts my attention - especially when the Bajoran student in question was surgically altered to look like a Cardassian. Does that not strike you as strange? I, for one, find the concept fascinating."

"Then you don't know Bajorans well at all do you?" scoffed Nupt a note of condescension creeping into his voice. "Bajorans are an odd lot, one could almost say obsessive, when it comes to most things."

"Are they?" Marshall smiled to himself, glad that Flato Rey was long off duty - he could only imagine what her reaction would be to being psychoanalyzed by Nupt. "It was my understanding…"

"Doubtless," continued Nupt dismissing Marshall's interruption. "You have heard the standard Bajoran protestations about how cruel and barbaric the so called 'Cardassian Occupation' of Bajor was. How they brought art and architecture to countless civilizations, completely failing to note the significant contributions Cardassian culture brought to them…"

"As much as I find the socio-cultural ramifications of the Cardassian Annexation of Bajor a fascinating topic of debate," interrupted Marshall. "I fail to see exactly what this has to do with the matter at hand."

"My point, Commander," continued Nupt somewhat mollified by what he considered to be the appropriate term for sixty years of Bajoran servitude. "Is that you find it strange that a Bajoran would willingly be altered to look like a Cardassian, whereas I do not. Who knows why she did it? Perhaps she was interested in studying Cardassian culture from the viewpoint of an insider. Perhaps it was some type of university prank. Perhaps she, in some way, identified more psychologically with Cardassians than Bajorans. Who know? It is not a criminal act to change your appearance and, quite frankly Commander, her death has caused enough problems without me having to waste any more time and resources trying to understand what was going on in the mind of a silly little Bajoran woman."

"There is another possibility," suggested Marshall. "For why a…silly…Bajoran woman would change her appearance. I understand your people are currently in the possession of the remains of Oren Stephos."

"There is something you're not telling me," replied Nupt with a sly grin. "I thought as much."

"Not really. Dr. Bashir and I are colleagues after all."

"So, you think this Huna Chin might have been a courier of some sort for the Orion Syndicate?" asked Nupt. "Do you have any evidence to support such an accusation?"

"Not at present," replied Marshall. "But if you could see your way to sharing what information you have on Miss Huna, I may be able to come up with a connection." Marshall thought for a moment that Nupt was going to refuse. Cardassians were a prideful people after all. "Think of it as a favor," he suggested. "From one law enforcement official to another."

"Put that way," remarked Nupt. "How can I refuse?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quark made his way to the storeroom glad to have a moments peace. Although he was looking forward to counting the day's earnings, he had to admit to himself that the long days he had been putting in were a bit wearing. As loathe as he was to admit it, things just weren't the same without Odo lurking around the bar all the time and he was finding life these days was just a bit less interesting. Although, he thought, the puzzle of Jack Blankman had brought a bit of the old excitement back. Blankman. He was reminded of the images he had taken earlier in the day and automatically reached for the padd tucked safely away in his jacket. It had been hours since he had downloaded the images and now was as good a time as any to take a look at what he had captured. He idly thumbed through them as he unlocked the storeroom. The clearest shot was of Jack standing behind the desk in the reception area, the Cardassian standing across from him. It looked as though they were arguing about something. Well, nothing unusual there, humans loved to argue, as did Cardassians. The next shot was almost exactly the same with a slight exception.

Quark stood in the doorway and looked again squinting in the half-light of the storeroom. There was something different about the image. He stepped back out and moved slightly away from the storeroom into a spot with better light. Yes, he thought, something not quite right. He moved on to the next shot and there…just to the left of the Cardassian there appeared to be a small arm reaching out. Quickly enhancing the picture, he saw it more clearly. There was a child in the office with the two men. A child? Whose child? Shaking his head, Quark tucked the padd back into his jacket. He would have to go over the images again after he closed the bar. Muttering to himself, he crossed back to the storeroom and entered ordering the lights to maximum.

He had just closed the door behind him when he became aware he was not alone. Before he had a chance to back out or call for assistance, a small, rather rodent featured human stepped out from behind a case of ale. Quark turned to flee only to find his path of escape blocked by a rather down at the heels looking Cardassian.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nerys?" "Ummh?"

"I need to ask you something."

"What?" she panted somewhat impatiently. "I love what you're doing, just keep doing it."

"Nerys."

"Yes?" She pulled his head back down towards her breast.

"Tell me," he replied his voice muffled against her exposed flesh. "What you know about Winn Adami's disappearance."

"What?" She sat up abruptly and quickly rearranged her pajamas. "You certainly know how to kill a mood."

"I'm sorry," Odo apologized lying down on the bed next to her. "It's just that I think it's important."

"It had better be. I'd hate to think you made a habit of thinking about Winn Adami while making love to me."

"Please?"

She studied his face and realized he did indeed think it was important. "All right," she said pushing her hair off her forehead. "What do you need to know?"

"Everyone in the Capital referred to her as the Heretic Winn. How did that come about?"

"You don't remember?" she asked and then realized the answer. "Of course, you wouldn't. It all happened while I was taking you back…" she left the thought unfinished. Where to begin? "You remember the search for Captain Sisko?"

"Vividly."

"Then you also remember that Winn disappeared at the same time…"

"And that some of her clothing was found in the Fire Caves as well as traces of her DNA," agreed Odo. "But I fail to see why that in and of itself would lead anyone to label her a heretic."

"It didn't," Kira assured him. "As you know no physical remains were ever discovered in the Fire Caves. Following a visitation from the Prophets, Kasidy Sisko called off the search, and it was assumed that Winn had either fled Bajor or was consumed by fire in the same manner as the Emissary."

"Go on."

"What you don't know is that shortly after we left for the Gamma Quadrant, the Vedek Assembly declared Winn had abandoned her station as Kai and set out to elect her replacement."

"I-ko Nye."

"Exactly. Well, while the Vedek Assembly was meeting, workers at the palace discovered a freshly dug grave in one of the back gardens."

"A grave?" asked Odo sitting up. "Whose?"

"Solibor Otis. He had been murdered and in the grave along with the body was the murder weapon - a small dagger with Winn's prints all over it. On closer examination, traces of Solibor's blood were found all over her office and on some of her clothing."

"Why would Winn kill her personal secretary?"

"We will most likely never find out why," replied Kira. "All anyone knows is that in the days leading up to the murder and her subsequent disappearance, Winn had locked herself away in her rooms and refused to see anyone. Authorities found in her journals repeated mention of a mysterious man she only refers to as The Light. Who he is or was no one knows."

"Or perhaps Solibor knew," commented Odo.

"Perhaps. But all references to this man end a couple of days before her disappearance. Her final entries were all nonsense about how the Prophets had abandoned her. She was clearly insane by then, but insane or not, she was a murderer and that's why the Vedek Assembly branded her a heretic."

"But why destroy the palace?"

"That was unfortunate," agreed Kira. "But you have to understand emotions were running rather high. The War had ended but Bajor had lost the Emissary in the process, a lot of people blamed Winn for that. Bajor was without a Kai, and they blamed Winn for abandoning them as well. Then when news of Solibor's murder became public, it just all boiled over. A crowd had formed and the palace ransacked and set on fire before the Provisional Government could restore order."

"Was nothing saved?"

"The library, and some of the more important icons and relics, but that was about all. Why?"

"I-ko said that on the night Winn disappeared, she took something of his with her," replied Odo turning to face her. "Something that Nokis Orr was looking to find for him."

"Did he say what?"

"No. But he said I would recognize it when I saw it."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Take what you want," said Quark nervously edging away from the two strangers. "As a matter of fact take it all." "He thinks were here to rob him," commented the human, leaning casually leaning against a crate.

"Aren't you?" asked Quark.

"If we were here to rob you, we'd hardly need your permission now would we?" replied the Cardassian leaning against the storeroom door with the air of a man who intends to stay. "Isn't that right Mr. Jones?"

"Then why are you here? Although something tells me I don't want to know the answer to that question."

"We're here to ask a favor, aren't we Mr. Arat?" replied the one called Jones.

"A favor?" replied Quark still not convinced he was out of danger. "And why would I do the two of you any favors?"

"It's not for us," replied the Cardassian, the one the human called Arat. "It's for our employers."

Quark didn't need to ask who their employers were. It was written in large letters all over them. "You know I don't do business with the Orion Syndicate," he said.

"We know," replied Jones. "But we also know you owe us a favor and we're here to collect."

"Owe you a favor?"

"For that little business of the grand jury on Inferma Prime," Arat reminded him.

"For which you tried to kill me," said Quark.

"But," replied Jones, waving a cautionary finger at him. "We didn't try again now did we?"

"And if we really wanted you dead," suggested Arat.

"I'd be dead," concluded Quark. They were right. The Orion Syndicate seldom left unfinished business unfinished for long. He had always supposed that as far as the Orions were concerned he was too small a fish to pursue. That was, until now. "Point taken," he conceded. "Exactly what is the nature of this favor?"

"We want information," said Jones. "Mr. Arat and I are looking for a Cardassian who arrived on the Station this morning. We want to know where he is."

"Is that all?" asked Quark relieved. "Why don't you just look him up on the Station's directory? Any computer can tell you if someone is on the Station or not."

"We don't know his name," confessed Arat. "But he's about average height, thin…"

"That describes just about every Cardassian since the end of the war," scoffed Quark and immediately wished he had kept his mouth shut after he caught the look Arat gave him. "Sensitive subject," he said quickly trying to cover the offense. "Look, gentlemen, how do you expect me to find someone with only a vague description like that? You've seen how busy the Station is, do you at least have a picture?"

"Show him," ordered Jones.

Arat stepped forward and offered Quark a padd. Displayed on the viewer was a grainy image of a man he quickly identified as the Cardassian who was in his bar earlier in the day. The same Cardassian Jack Blankman had hauled out and taken to his office. His heart raced, what possible business could Blankman have with someone wanted by the Orion Syndicate? And did Odo know the man he left in charge of the Centurion Corporation was involved with someone involved with the Orion Syndicate? There was much more here than met the eye and Quark realized he needed to stall for as much time as possible in order to sort it out to his advantage. "Never saw him," he said dismissively. "I get a lot of Cardassians in these days and I've not seen this one."

"Are you sure?" asked Jones. "This one has a child with him."

"A child?" Quark unconsciously fingered the edge of his jacket where the padd lay barely concealed. "No children. Hate them personally, don't allow them in the bar. Sorry, can't help you."

"He thinks he has a choice," remarked Arat.

"Don't I?"

"No," replied Jones. "You have access to more of the Station than we do. You can ask questions without arousing suspicion. Find him, we don't care how."

"I see," replied Quark. "And if I do see this person, how can I get in touch with you?"

He did not fail to notice the look that passed between the two. After a moments panic, he was relieved to see Jones nod slightly as he stood. Arat moved away from the door and held it open.

"You don't contact us," said Jones as he drew even with Quark. "We'll contact you."

"I'm sure you will," replied Quark never taking his eyes off them.

"One other thing," cautioned Jones as he stood in the doorway. "You have less than 26 hours in which find this Cardassian, or we'll come after you instead."

"I see," muttered Quark as the door slid shut leaving him once again alone in the storeroom. "I see only too well."

"Well, Mr. Jones?" asked Arat as they stood outside the storeroom.

"He's lying, Mr. Arat," remarked Jones.

"Of course he is, he's a Ferengi after all. Probably going to contact the fellow and try to blackmail him."

"Most likely," agreed Jones. "Keep an eye on him. But what I'm wondering is what was so important about that padd Quark has tucked away in his jacket?"

Arat wiggled his fingers in the air as though warming them up. "Let's find out shall we?"

With a nod of approval from Jones they made their way back to the bar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John Marshall sat in his office and reviewed the file on the late Huna Chin. On the surface it all seemed straightforward enough. She arrives on Cardassian Prime with her child. Waiting for her is a man and they start to leave together. Shortly thereafter, two men approach them, a scuffle ensues, and shots are fired. When the dust settles both Huna Chin and her escort are dead. He could easily see how Nupt would assume it was a case of a robbery gone terribly wrong. However, from Marshall's viewpoint there were too many unanswered questions. Why was Huna Chin there in the first place? Who was the man who met her on arrival and what relationship did he have with Huna? But more importantly, why rob someone in the middle of a busy public place and not wait until they were outside the building?

It was clear some of the same questions had occurred to Nupt. As to why Huna Chin was on Cardassia in the first place, Nupt freely confessed he had no real interest in pursuing an answer. The answer to the question of who the man was who had met her was in the file. He too was a student but at a Cardassian university rather than a Bajoran one and his field of study was engineering. Marshall wondered what field of study Huna Chin had been pursuing? Engineering perhaps? That would go some way towards explaining how she knew the man on Cardassia and why she would travel there in the first place.

That still left the question of why they were killed. In Marshall's long experience, he seldom came across a criminal who was daring enough to attempt an armed robbery in such a public place. It made more sense to simply follow the couple out of the building and wait to rob them in a more secluded spot. No, thought Marshall, the robbery angle didn't add up. A woman with a child was an easy target for a pickpocket, or the less elegant baggage snatcher, but an armed robbery? He found the very idea highly unlikely, especially in light of the fact that Cardassian authorities had found Huna Chin's one piece of luggage on the scene, untouched by the would be robbers.

So, thought Marshall, what was the point? What could Huna Chin possibly possess that would make two criminals pick her, out everyone else in the transport terminal, as the one to rob? What was the one thing they wanted? Logically, the answer would be the one thing she no longer had in her possession at the time of her death, but what that was, who knew? Marshall shook his head at the realization they most likely would never know.

He idly paged through the rest of the report. The Cardassians had no suspects in custody and their only leads were two men, names unknown. He looked at the grainy pictures attached to the report. One man was a Terran with rather rodent like features, the other a Cardassian. They looked vaguely familiar to Marshall in the way that all criminals tended to look vaguely familiar, but he could not immediately place them.

Oh well, he thought, picking up the report and standing. It would come to him eventually, it always did.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, when asked, D. McKinley was hard pressed to say exactly what happened that night in Quarks. He waited, hovering near the door, for Quark to return from the storeroom. If he had seen the two rather seedy looking individuals enter the bar, he did not remember them. All he remembered was walking forward as Quark entered the doorway, his intention was to casually bump into Quark and retrieve the padd and continue out the door as quickly as possible. Spying his chance, he strolled toward the bartender. He was just within reaching distance when he felt someone shove him in the small of the back. He never saw who pushed him; all he was aware of was the feeling of falling forward into the arms of a startled Quark, struggling to regain his feet and failing, and the startled realization that their combined weight was sending both of them crashing to the floor. His face burning with embarrassment, he apologized profusely as helping hands reached out to lift both men to their feet.

If he noticed the two rather seedy looking individuals standing right behind Quark he did not remember. Nor did he see them leave the bar and disappear onto the Promenade. All he knew was that he had been made a fool of and the evening would hold no other opportunity for him to get a look at those images.

He dusted himself off and made his weary way home to his bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Odo?" "Ummh?"

"I just thought of something."

"That's funny, so have I," he remarked distractedly, his voice muffled by the bedclothes.

"Odo."

"Yes?"

"It's just that in some of the older Bajoran dialects," she said pulling the sheets back to expose his head. "The name Anjohl means beacon, or more accurately, the light."

"Talk about killing a mood…" he said replied without any rancor in his voice. "I certainly hope you don't make a habit of translating Bajoran dialects while making love to me."

"It's important," she said. "Doesn't it seem likely to you that the Children of Anjohl…?"

"Are the same as the Children of the Light…" 


	11. Chapter 11

Shadows of the Moons – Chapter 10 By

Creek Johnson and Nance Hurt

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: We are but fleas on the elephants' posterior that is Paramount. No infringement on their rights is intended. We hope none is taken.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quark paced the floor in his quarters. He had searched the Bar high and low upon closing and the padd containing the pictures he had taken of Jack Blankman and the mysterious Cardassian were nowhere to be found. He was certain his visitors had somehow managed to get their hands on them and he was now uncertain how to proceed. On the one hand, he reasoned, he was off the hook. All his visitors from the Orion Syndicate had wanted was to track down the man they were looking for and they now had evidence that man was on the Station and could be found through Blankman. As far as he was concerned, there was nothing more for him to do, he was certain Jones and Arat would do all the messy work without involving him.

On the other hand, he now had something real to hold against Blankman. If Blankman were involved in shady dealings he could prove to be useful when it came to Quarks own under the table deals. The trick was, of course, to stay as far away from the present situation as possible. For if Blankman knew it was he who had tipped Jones and Arat off as to the whereabouts of the Cardassian, then Quark could kiss goodbye any hope of future dealings with the Centurion Corporation.

Then there was the problem of Odo. If Odo were to discover that Quark knew about Blankman and his Orion connections he would not be happy. Even worse, if Kira where to find out, well, Quark realized the future would be bleak indeed.

Which left only two options. Notify Security as soon as possible, or try and locate the Cardassian before the Orions got to him and offer him safe passage off the Station, for a price.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack powered up his computer and idly wondered if Quark would note his absence from the replimat that morning. Smiling to himself, he further wondered if Quark had missed the fact that he had not gone home to his quarters last night at all, preferring to regenerate in one of the offices rather than run the risk of his guests discovering his true nature. At the thought of his guests, Jack frowned slightly. Whereas Quark was just a matter of amusement, Fudan was a puzzle, but not as puzzling to Jack as the child. He could almost swear she was aware of him being not quite human, but how? Vowing to avoid all physical contact with her in the future, he sat down to read his messages. It was not much later that he received notice of an incoming message from Cardassia Prime. Quickly ordering the computer to enable encryption sequences, he was pleased to see the face of Traveler appear before him.

"Well?" he asked.

"Your Mr. Fudan is correct," she assured him. "There was a woman killed in the Planetary Transport Terminal as he described. Only…"

"Only what?"

"Only she was a Bajoran who had herself surgically altered to look like a Cardassian."

"That's odd," remarked Jack and wondered why Fudan had failed to mention this crucial detail. "I know that look on your face. What else?"

"Only that according to reports," continued Traveler. "The man she was with was killed as well."

"Was he now? That's interesting."

"Not as interesting as the fact that your Mr. Fudan doesn't show up in any database. No record of him at all. And there's more. "

"I suspected as much," confessed Jack. "Do tell."

"Word is that the suspects in the killing are connected with the Orion Syndicate," said Traveler. "And that Authorities now believe the two suspects have fled the planet. They might be on their way to you, so be careful."

"I've dealt with their likes before," Jack said dismissively.

"Yeah, well," Traveler replied her voice gravely serious. "You might not be aware of this, but I've heard through channels that Renegade is suspected to be working with the Orion Syndicate…"

"Renegade?" asked Jack. "What would Renegade be doing working with the Orions? Besides that, last I head, she was on Bajor."

"And what better place to hide out than with the Orion Syndicate?" asked Traveler. "What other ally of the Dominion would have her? What other ally of the Dominion is still in a position of power? Think about it Jack, where would you go if you were her?"

"You're right," agreed Jack. Damn, he thought, this did complicate matters. He would need to confront Fudan about his failure to mention the Orion Syndicate before he decided what step to take next. "Thanks, Traveler, I owe you one."

"Just watch your back," she replied before severing the connection.

Curiouser and curioser, thought Jack. Well, no time like the present. He locked down his computer and prepared to go confront Fudan over the situation. He had just reached the reception area when two men entered through the doors. One was a rather rodent-featured human; the other a Cardassian, and both had the unmistakable manner about them of the professional criminal.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quark scurried along the Promenade as quickly as his short legs could carry him. He knew from monitoring Jack Blankman's movements that the Terran normally ate breakfast in the replimat at precisely 07:30 before opening the office at precisely 08:00, if he hurried, he could catch Blankman as he ate his breakfast. Quark slowed his pace as he approached the replimat. It wouldn't do to arrive appearing harried and out of breath. He approached, in as suave a manner as possible, to find the replimat completely devoid of people. Puzzled, Quark checked the time. Perhaps Blankman was just running late. Fine, he though, he would just wait. Walking to the replicator he was just about to order a glass of snail juice when the thought struck him: perhaps he was too late?

Perhaps Jones and Arat had moved more quickly than he gave them credit for. Fighting a sense of panic, he set off at a near run down the Promenade in the direction of the offices of the Centurion Corporation. Heart pounding, he took up a position in the shadow of a bulkhead across from the glass shop front and realized he was indeed too late, for there in the reception area stood Blankman in conversation with the two men from the Orion Syndicate.

Fine, he thought gathering his wits. Okay, so Jones and Arat found Blankman before he could warn him. There was nothing he could do about it. Slinking away, Quark started back to the Bar. It really wasn't any of his business after all, he reasoned. So what if they pressured Blankman into turning over the Cardassian? What were an unknown Cardassian and his child to Quark anyway? For that matter what was Blankman to him? People ran afoul of the Orion Syndicate every day; it was a hazard of doing business. And if Blankman were smart he would just hand over the Cardassian and be done with it. And if he did not, well, that was hardly Quark's business, now was it?

He glanced up to realize he was standing directly outside the Security Office and that he could see Flato Ray sitting at the desk just on the other side of the door. So, thought Quark, while his head was most definitely working on one train of thought, his feet were working on another. So, that's it, he thought, just walk on in and tell the good Captain everything and hope for the best? No, he argued taking a few steps away. No good ever came of doing good.

On the other hand, he thought, taking a few steps back, if he were to tell the good Captain everything, then Blankman would be in a position to be even more grateful and it would also earn him some points with Marshall.

No matter how you sliced it, he reasoned, it certainly couldn't do any harm. Before he could change his mind, he was through the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Orion Syndicate, thought Jack. They might as well wear signs around their necks. "What can I do for you…gentlemen?" he asked, positioning himself so as to keep the desk firmly between him and his visitors. "My associate, Mr. Arat, and I," said the human. "Understand you may be in a position to help us. Isn't that right, Mr. Arat?"

"It certainly is, Mr. Jones," replied the Cardassian.

"I see," said Jack. Well, he thought, this should be interesting. He motioned for them to sit and after a moment's hesitation the two complied. "Help?" he continued taking a seat at the desk. "Help how?"

"We're looking for an associate of ours," replied Jones. "And we have reason to believe you may know him."

"Good reason," agreed Arat.

"I know a lot of people," commented Jack dryly. "Perhaps you could be more specific?" The two men exchanged a glance but said nothing. "Can you at least tell me this person's name?" The human smoothed his shirtfront and the Cardassian cleared his throat, neither spoke a word. "Well," commented Jack. "You must be misinformed then, gentlemen, I'm afraid I can't help you."

"Show him," said Jones.

The Cardassian reached inside his jacket and produced a padd, which he handed to Jack. Displayed on the viewer was a picture of Jack and Fudan clearly standing in the very room they were in now. Damn, thought Jack, these two weren't as stupid as they appeared. Well, fine, he would just have to play the cards he was dealt.

"I'm sorry," he replied handing the padd back. "I can't help you." He was somewhat pleased to see the look of confusion that passed between the two men.

"I do not think he understands the situation, Mr. Jones," commented the Cardassian.

"I understand the situation perfectly," replied Jack. "But what you do not understand is we are now talking about one of my clients. We here at the Centurion Corporation believe in absolute client confidentiality. I can no more give you any information on a client than you can give me information on who employs you. Do I make myself clear?"

For a moment Jack thought the Cardassian was going to get up and shake the information out of him. Much to his relief, the human signaled for his companion to settle back in his chair. "I believe you do," commented Jones fiddling with the cuff of his jacket. "Let us discuss this as a business proposition then."

"Very well," agreed Jack.

"Your client," began Jones after a moments thought. "Has something that belongs to our employer. Our employer would very much like to have the item returned. You see our dilemma?"

"Yes, I do. But I fail to see what that has to do with me?"

"If," continued Jones once again restraining his companion. "You could see your way to…persuading…your client to return the item, Mr. Arat and I can guarantee our employer would be most grateful."

"And if my client refuses?' asked Jack.

"That would be most unwise," replied Jones with a sad shake of his head.

"Most unwise," agreed Arat.

"I see," replied Jack. "Well, I will, of course, discuss this with my client. But you understand, I cannot guarantee anything."

"Understood," agreed Jones. "However…"

"However?"

"We are rather pressed for time," continued Jones. "Your client must return the item within the next fifteen hours, or our employer will be very upset."

"Very upset," echoed Arat.

"That's not much time," protested Jack.

"Which is why," remarked Jones. "I believe Mr. Arat may be in a position to help persuade your client to be cooperative."

"I do not believe that will be necessary…"

"Mr Arat," continued Jones ignoring Jack's protest. "Show our friend here what will happen to his client should he not be cooperative."

"Now just wait a second…" protested Jack as the Cardassian stood and from the sleeve of his jacket produced a dagger, the blade shining wickedly in the harsh light of the office. Jack scrambled to his feet and attempted to back away from the advancing Cardassian.

"Don't take it personally," said Jones soothingly. "Just think of it as a visual aide."

A knife, thought Jack, how quaint? He sized up his opponent and steeled himself for putting up a convincing fight. He allowed his face to show a reasonable amount of panic, even going so far as to force beads of sweat to appear on his face. Solids, he thought, it always came down to this. He was just about to block the first blow when the door to the office opened.

"Is there a problem?" asked a voice. All three men turned to find Flato Rey standing in the doorway, phaser in hand.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake Sisko answered the door and started apologizing before it had a chance to open fully. "Look," he said. "I'm terribly sorry about my outburst yesterday…Oh, hello." "And a good morning to you," replied a slightly confused Tobin Io. "I've not come at a bad time, have I?"

"No, not at all," replied a slightly embarrassed Jake ushering Tobin in from out of the cold. "Looks like I have another apology to make. Sorry. I was expecting Kira."

"Yes, I heard the two of you spent most of yesterday at headquarters, while I was off in Musilla. Any news?"

"It's a long story," replied Jake. "Look, if you have a few minutes…would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Well," hesitated the young Lieutenant. "I am on duty…"

"Ah," coaxed Jake. "But as your duty is watching over me, you wouldn't really be in violation of the rules, now would you?"

"I think your logic is a little suspect. But…yes, I'd love a cup of coffee."

"Good," Jake led her into the kitchen. "Have you ever had real Terran coffee? I have to warn you, it's nothing like the kind you get from a replicator."

"I think I'll survive," Tobin assured him. She took a sip and Jake laughed at the slight grimace that crossed her features. "I take it," continued Tobin. "That it's an acquired taste?"

"Very much so," laughed Jake. "How about some tea then?" He handed Tobin a cup of tea and sat down at the table across from her. "So, how was Musilla?"

"The city or the job?"

"Both."

"The city," replied Tobin. "Was beautiful as always; the job, pretty boring. I've never been fond of just standing around asking the same questions over and over, but I do understand it's necessary in situations like this. And you? How did you like spending the day at Headquarters?"

"Well," answered Jake. "If I were there as part of my job, it would have been different. As it is…"

"I understand," Tobin assured him. "But you can't let it get you down. I'm positive that no harm will come to your sister. No Bajoran would ever allow that to happen."

"I wish I had your confidence."

"Trust me," Tobin replied, her voice suddenly very serious. "It will all be over with soon. I promise."

"You really believe that don't you?" The door chimed before Tobin could answer. "Excuse me," said Jake getting up from the table. "That should be Kira now."

"Then I must be getting back to work," replied Tobin quickly getting to her feet.

"Do you have to?" asked Jake wistfully.

"It's my duty," said Tobin flatly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I said," remarked Flato Rey without looking up from the report she was working on. "To go away. I'm busy." "That much is self evident," came the reply in an amused voice. Flato glanced up to see John Marshall standing in the doorway of the Security Office.

"Sorry," muttered Flato. "I thought you were Quark."

"We're so often mistaken for each other," remarked Marshall. "I take you had a busy night then?"

"No," she said with a sigh. "The night was relatively peaceful considering the number of visitors to the Station, it was the morning that's been a bit rough."

"Indeed?"

"Indeed. Quark was in here not less than half and hour ago swearing up and down that someone was attempting to rob the offices of the Centurion Corporation."

"A bit early for Quark and his shenanigans," replied Marshall sitting in the chair opposite her.

"That's what I thought," said Flato, not entirely sure exactly what shenanigans were. "But I checked it out just to be on the safe side."

"And was someone attempting to rob the offices of the Centurion Corporation?"

"I'm not sure," mused Flato. "When I arrived Blankman was there with two men. One of the men was just sitting in a chair, the other was standing on the other side of the desk, he had his back to me so I couldn't see his face or his hands but it looked as though I caught him in the middle of some sort of confrontation with Blankman."

"Was his manner at all threatening?" asked Marshall.

"Not that I could determine, but his back was to me. However, the look on Blankman's face…well, let's just say, he looked like he was in trouble. I asked if everything was all right. Blankman said yes and that the two men were just leaving and they did. I stayed around for a few minutes just in case they thought about coming back, but I saw no sign of them, so I came back here."

"Did our Mr. Blankman provide any sort of explanation?"

"Only that the two had come in with a business proposition in which he had wanted no part and when he told them so, they got a little touchy."

"Indeed," mused Marshall. "I am beginning to get the uneasy feeling the Centurion Corporation may prove to be a troublesome addition to our little family."

"I think you may be on to something," commented Flato glancing down at the report she was working on. "You had asked for a report on all subspace traffic to or from Cardassian territory over the last few days?"

"I did."

"Well," replied Flato handing over the padd. "Most of the subspace traffic was what we normally get over the course of a week with one notable exception…"

"Let me guess, the Centurion Corporation."

"Exactly. Mr. Blankman has sent and received a number of encrypted subspace messages to Cardassia Prime over the last 26 hours. Now, as they have been officially open for business only a week, we have no way of knowing if this is typical traffic for them or not. Plus, we do know that the Centurion Corporation does indeed do business with person or persons unknown on Cardassia. And, one of the men in the office this morning was a Cardassian…."

"Too many Cardassians," remarked Marshall. A thought seemed to strike him. "Tell me, my dear Flato," he said quickly paging through the padd he had brought with him. "Were either of these men in the offices of the Centurion Corporation this morning?"

She looked at the pictures on the viewer and nodded. "Both of them. Why?"

"I think," replied Marshall. "That it is time we had a little talk with our Mr. Blankman."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?" asked Jake, noting the sly grin Kira Nerys gave him once he had ushered them in and Tobin out. "We were just having coffee." "I see."

"Odo, you believe me don't you?" pleaded Jake.

"I make it a habit, Mr. Sisko, to never argue with the evidence."

"Okay," replied Jake throwing up his hands in good-natured surrender. "Fine. I assume the two of you didn't come all this way just to sully my good name?"

"No," Kira assured him. "We could have stayed home to do that. Seriously, Odo wanted to ask you about the nature of your relationship with Huna Chin."

"Purely professional," replied Jake ushering them into the kitchen. He poured a cup of coffee and handed it to Kira. "As I mentioned yesterday, she was only assisting me with some research."

"I understand," ventured Odo. "That Huna Chin is part of the University's Ancient Studies department. What part exactly?"

"Excuse me?" asked Jake. "What do you mean?"

"It's my understanding that most graduate students specialized in a certain subject within a broader field of study," explained Odo. "Huna Chin's broader field of study was Ancient Studies. What was her specialty?"

"Oh! Sorry. Huna is studying Bajoran myth and mythologies."

"And may I ask what is your interest in Bajoran myth and mythologies?" asked Kira. "Aside from rather pretty researchers?"

Jake smiled at Kira's gentle teasing; relieved she apparently did not hold his emotional outburst from the day before against him. "Are you familiar with the legend of Arachem and Arajhem?"

"No," replied Kira. "What did they do?"

"They were brothers," explained Jake. "Warriors of equal strength who, in life, were constantly challenging each other to prove who was the better. After a lifetime of trying to best one another, they finally decided to each make a bargain with the gods to end the struggle once and for all. Arachem prayed to one set of gods to give him the strength to vanquish his brother. Arajhem prayed to a second set of gods to also give him the strength to vanquish his brother."

"And what happened?" asked Odo.

"Well," replied Jake. "Again each brother was evenly matched. They fought for days, neither brother being able to best the other. The people of their village, eventually growing tired of the destruction caused by the constant struggle, pleaded with them to stop and when they refused, the villagers rose up and slew them both. Now, because the gods saw the struggle as the ultimate contest of their power, neither man was allowed to go to heaven. Instead, they are doomed to continue the fight for all eternity. Forever in limbo, forever in shadow, they continue the struggle even until today."

"And you're going to use this as the subject of a book?" asked Kira.

"Well, yeah," replied Jake. "It's a fascinating premise. I mean it personifies the yin and the yang of the universe - light and dark, good and evil, each balancing the other in an eternal struggle. Two men, locked in a battle neither can win, and yet struggling forever in the shadows. It's a great premise, don't you think?"

"The warriors in the shadows will dance the dance of eternal conflict," said Odo.

"Exactly," agreed Jake. "How'd you know?"

"I didn't," replied Odo distracted. "Tell me, how does it end?"

"It doesn't, not as far as I know. But I'm hardly an expert on the subject."

"How can we find out?" asked Kira. "Who else at the University would know about this legend?"

"Well," replied Jake. "I'm guessing mind you, but I'd say Professor Doru Oia. Huna mentioned him once or twice. Why?"

"Nerys will explain," replied Odo. "May I use your comm?"

"What's that all about?" asked Jake as Odo went to contact the University.

"Yesterday," explained Kira. "Odo discovered that Nokis Orr left behind a series of messages after he died. The messages are all single lines of poetry we think are related to the kidnapping of your sister. But, we can't quite figure out how. One line is a reference to the Lunar Convergence; another mentions the shadow warriors. Others discuss people calling themselves the children of the light and the children of darkness having to complete a circle. Does any of this mean anything to you?"

"Not really," replied Jake. "Any luck Odo?"

"Doru has agreed to meet with me," announced the changeling. "I'm sorry but I have to leave immediately."

"That's okay," Jake assured him. "Good luck."

"I'll stay," volunteered Kira rising to escort him to the door. Mindful of his belief that events revolved around the Eclipse, she handed him her comm. "Contact me here as soon as you find out anything."

He nodded his consent. "Be careful," he warned.

"I was going to say the same to you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tosko Fudan finished his second cup of tea and tossed the empty mug at the door, muttering to himself as the mug bounced off the force field and landed on the carpet. A transport was scheduled to leave for Bajor in less than twelve hours and he was locked away like a prisoner. If only there was some way to get out without tipping his hand to anyone, much less the accommodating Mr. Blankman. "Don't take this personally, little girl," he said. "But I can't take much more of this."

The child sat at the table and merely stared at him with eyes wide open. He had spent the first few hours in their new quarters trying desperately to find someway to override the force field before realizing it was just a waste of his time. After all, he had reasoned, if he couldn't get out, then no one else could get in, and he began to relax.

After feeding them both, he eventually put the child down for a nap, before falling asleep next to her on the bed. Almost twelve hours later he woke with a start to realize the child was missing. Thinking at first that Blankman had returned in the night he panicked and after a mad scramble around the quarters, he finally found her in the waste closet, playing with the toilet paper. The wave of relief that washed over him at the discovery she was safe and in good health was almost as disturbing to him as the panic he had felt at the thought of losing her.

"Just don't go thinking of yourself as daddy's good luck charm," he warned her and was rewarded with the offer of her spoon. Daddy? Of course, thought Fudan, that was it. He was amazed he had not thought of it before.

"Watch, little girl," he said with confidence. "And learn." He approached the nearest computer terminal and cracked his knuckles. "I just hope these Starfleet types are as stupid as my father believed."

"Computer," he said. "Override security access on all exit ports in this room."

"Security override requires a level five security clearance or above," replied the computer.

"Security access authorization," announced Fudan winking at his companion. "Dukat Echo, 5,9, Omega, 7"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quark stood in the shadows of the mezzanine and stared down at the offices of the Centurion Corporation and nearly danced with impatience. What was wrong with everyone? He was certain that once he had convinced Flato Rey that there were two very dangerous criminals on the Station she would have at least taken Jones and Arat into custody for questioning. But no, she just talked to them and let them walk away. He was also certain that once Blankman had discovered that Security was aware of the situation and had, in effect, come to his rescue that he would have insisted that Jones and Arat at least be turned off the Station. But no, they had been allowed to just walk off and, considering the direction they went, they were most likely heading directly for his Bar. Well, he thought, there was now only one avenue left for him to pursue. He would have to find the Cardassian and see if they could come to a mutually profitable deal, but where to look for him? Blankman, reasoned Quark, was a Terran after all and all Terrans invariably hid any item of value to them in their quarters. With any luck and with a security rod, he should be able to access Blankman's quarters easily enough, and do so before Jones and Arat figured out where Blankman's quarters were located. Only one small problem with that, he realized, all his security rods were in the Bar and he couldn't go back there with Jones and Arat on the loose.

Damn, he thought, he'd have to go to his own quarters and get a de-sealing rod. He had only taken a few steps before he nearly walked into someone. Looking up, he immediately recognized D. McKinley.

"Commander," he said with a sly grin. "Let me ask you a personal question…" 


	12. Chapter 12

Shadows of the Moons – Chapter 11 By

Creek Johnson and Nance Hurt

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: We are but fleas on the elephants' posterior that is Paramount. No infringement on their rights is intended. We hope none is taken.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bring him in?" asked Flato. "Aren't we jumping ahead of ourselves a bit? I mean to say; all we know for sure it that, according to Mr. Blankman at least, he was approached by two members of the Orion Syndicate and that he turned them away. We don't even know if he knows the two men were members of the Orion Syndicate." John Marshall pondered the question for a moment. "You are, of course, correct in your assessment," he said at last. "However, the question still remains, why was he approached by the Orion Syndicate? What made them expect our Mr. Blankman would even be interested in the first place?"

"A lucky guess?"

"Perhaps," agreed Marshall. "Or perhaps it has something to do with the package that Mr. Blankman received from the Cardassian gentleman we saw him with yesterday. We have no idea what the package was, now do we?"

"No, but then again, we didn't ask," Flato reminded him. "I still don't see where you make a connection between Blankman and the murder of Huna Chin."

"I agree that any connection may be merely a matter of coincidence. However, I make a habit of never trusting coincidences. Having gone over the file the Cardassian Authorities were willing to send, there are too many unanswered questions. Questions I doubt we will have answers for even when our people do track down the two gentlemen from the Orion Syndicate."

"Hopefully it won't take them long," replied Flato. "I hate to think what they may be up to with this many people on the Station. If you like, I can call in a another team to help with the search."

"That may not be necessary," replied Marshall. "The suspects, so far, seem to have no indication that we are looking for them, I'd like to keep it that way for the time being, especially as we have so many visitors to the Station. The last thing we need right now is for them to panic."

"And," ventured Flato. "If we are lucky, they might give their game away in the process."

"Indeed."

"Oh what now?" moaned Flato as an alarm sprang to life on the display in front of her.

"I'll leave you to it then," remarked Marshall with a self-satisfied grin. "If you need me, I'll be in Ops, Mr. Landis has asked to be informed of what we have learned."

"You might want to hold off on that," said Flato. "Someone has just attempted to access the Station's computers using an old access code."

"I give you an A for effort, but that hardly qualifies as an emergency."

"I think this does," warned Flato. "The code has been identified as one belonging to Gul Dukat."

"What?"

"And," said Flato flatly. "The attempt was made from the quarters of…"

"Let me guess," commented Marshall. "From the quarters of Mr. Jack Blankman?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

D McKinley did not believe Quark for an instant. The idea that he would lock himself out of his quarters was patently ridiculous, especially as McKinley knew for a fact that Quark's quarters were on the opposite side of the Station from the location Quark had taken him. The quarters they were standing in front of, McKinley knew from his surveillance, belonged to none other than Jack Blankman. Under ordinary circumstances, he would have refused to assist Quark and would have reported his behavior to Security. Of course, these were not ordinary circumstances. Still smarting from his humiliating failure to secure copies of the pictures Quark had taken of Blankman, McKinley reasoned that this might be close to the next best thing. If he could get a good look around Blankman's quarters, then perhaps, the pictures might not be necessary. Breaking and entering was not exactly in keeping with Starfleet protocol, but sometimes the ends did justify the means.

With a silent reminder that what he was doing, although against the law, may still be in the best interest to the security of the Station, he keyed in his security code and stepped forward as the door slid open. However, before he could enter the living quarters, Quark had slipped in before him and with a muttered apology, allowed the door to close.

"Damn," said McKinley.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doru Oia was a large, robust man who looked to Odo as though he would be more at home in the outdoors than locked away behind the walls of a University. Even sitting behind a desk, he seemed to dwarf the small office in exactly the same way his large hands dwarfed the padd Odo had given him. "Does it mean anything to you?" asked Odo.

"Yes," replied Doru his voice seeming to rumble up from his chest. "Where did you find this passage?"

"From a friend."

"Your friend is apparently no scholar," replied Doru punching information onto the padd. "No wonder this made so sense to you. It's in the wrong order and a poor translation on top of that." He nodded in satisfaction and handed the padd back to Odo. On the screen were the following sentences.

Until the heavens are in harmonious agreement, read Odo. The struggle shall continue The warriors in the shadows will dance the dance of eternal conflict.  
Only then must the child of darkness and the child of light complete the circle.  
When the world is plunged into absolute night, the child that truly knows his father shall be the key.  
And the non-believer shall seize upon that which must be known only by the One.

"The child of darkness?" asked Odo. "Not children?"

"Child," replied Doru. "Singular. The legend of the Shadow Warriors, as originally told, tells that the child of each brother must work together to end the eternal conflict. A classic case of the sins of the fathers being visited upon their children."

"Complete the circle. But how?"

"Well, no one knows exactly," said Doru with a laugh. "It's a fable after all, a parable of life itself. Each circle has a beginning and an end - the trick is trying to determine where the circle starts. To determine the alpha, one must also know the omega."

"In other words the beginning is the ending," said Odo. "And the reverse would also apply; that the ending is also the beginning?"

"Exactly."

"This last line," continued Odo. "The line about the non-believer, it is not part of the passage I was given."

"No," agreed Doru. "But it is the last line of the passage."

"The non-believer shall seize upon that which must be known only by the One? Who in the tale of the Shadow Warriors is the non-believer?"

"Who knows?" replied Doru spreading his hands in a gesture of resignation. "You might as well ask who is the One? In terms of the legend, it is believed the One is the person who breaks the Shadow Warriors free. The non-believer is supposed to represent the skeptic in us all, the person who can see beyond mere belief to see the truth. If you accept the legend as a cautionary tale, then one assumes it is the child that truly knows his father who is the key."

"So," ventured Odo. "The children of the two Warriors must somehow complete the circle of the story and in so doing one child, who sees the truth…"

"Or both children," conceded Doru. "But only one is the key."

"The key, yes. But according to the passage only one child will unlock what? That which is known only by the One?"

"You learn quickly," said Doru. "It's too bad I never had you as a student."

"But," continued Odo brushing aside the compliment. "The passage strikes me as being about balance - harmonious agreement, darkness and light. What if one child is the believer and the other child the non-believer?"

"Yes," replied Doru. "I've thought as much myself. The child who truly knows his father, or more correctly the child who sees the truth, would be the believer. But it's the child who does not truly know his father, or the child who does not see the truth, who will become the possessor of that which is known only by the One."

"Or, could it be the child who sees but does not believe?" asked Odo. "And what if that which is known only by the One is, in fact, the truth?"

"Graduate level thinking, Mr. Odo," barked Doru his voice echoing off the walls of the small office. "Excellent! Of course, there's always the possibility the non-believer is a secondary character to the whole drama. Who knows? It's only literature, it's not as though this has any bearing on real life."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn," said Tosko Fudan. He punched the controls on the computer interface once more for good measure. He knew it would do no good, but it did make him feel a bit better. "Sorry little girl," he muttered. "But it looks like Starfleet had enough sense to deactivate all the old Cardassian codes. We're going to be stuck here for awhile." The child merely stared at him with sad eyes, before slowly turning toward the door. Puzzled, Fudan glanced at the far wall and saw nothing. "What?" he asked.

By way of response, she squealed in delight and clapped her hands. At almost the exact same moment, the door slid open. Fudan saw a tall, dark man in a Starfleet uniform appear in the open doorway for an instant before he was pushed aside by a Ferengi. The Ferengi blocked the path of the other man and quickly stepped into the room as the door slid shut. As the Ferengi turned, Fudan recognized him as the owner of the bar. What was his name again? Quark?

"Sorry to disturb you," began Quark taking a confident step into the room. "But it's come to my attention that you, and your beautiful daughter, are in a bit of trouble and that I may be in a position to help."

"Trouble?" asked Fudan wondering how they managed to override the force field. Starfleet, of course, a Starfleet officer with a sufficiently high enough security clearance could do so without any trouble. So, there was at least one corrupt officer on the Station. Good.

"Do you really want me to spell it out for you?" asked Quark thinking this Cardassian was dumber than he looked.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I do." Fudan wondered exactly what the Ferengi was up to with his oily manner and rather arch attitude.

"Let's just say," replied Quark. "Two of your friends stopped by the bar last night and they were very interested in locating you."

"Friends?" asked Fudan even more suspicious than before. "What friends?"

"A rather short Terran who looks remarkably like a vole and his Cardassian companion." Let's see how he likes that, thought Quark.

"Sorry," replied Fudan sitting with exaggerated casualness on the couch. "Don't know them. Now, if you don't mind, we'd like for you to leave."

"I'm sure you would," replied Quark taking a step further into the room. "As a matter of fact, if I were in your shoes, leaving would be first and foremost on my mind."

"Then go."

"If you think that the Orion Syndicate is just going to let you walk off this Station, you have more nerve than I gave you credit for," continued Quark with a suggestive gesture. This was a cool customer, he thought. He'd have to be a little more on guard than he had originally assumed.

"Orion Syndicate?" scoffed Fudan. So that was his game, he thought. "You're crazy. The Orions don't even know I exist."

"Ah, but they do," Quark assured him. "And they are looking for you even a we speak."

Hast Spraga, thought Fudan. So, that's what the old devil was up to these days - he should have known. "And if they are?" asked Fudan. "What does this have to do with you?"

"I can arrange a way for you to leave the station undetected," replied Quark. "For a price."

Of course, thought Fudan. And turn me over to your criminal associates in the process when they offer you more money. "How much?" he asked cautiously.

"How much have you got?" asked Quark. Not as dumb as he had assumed that was for sure, he thought, but that did not mean this Cardassian couldn't be financially taken advantage of just the same.

"With me?" mused Fudan. "Not much, but I have access to other funds. Would, say 25 bars of gold pressed latinum be enough?"

"It's a start," replied Quark, wondering where a Cardassian could come up with that kind of money. He had to be on the run from the Orions. It was most likely their money after all and Quark was fairly certain that this Cardassian had most likely taken it from the Orions, which would explain why they were looking for him. "You can pay me the rest once I've moved you to a safer location."

Move me to another prison, thought Fudan. Well, fine. Move us then, and see the look on Spraga's minion's faces when they realize this vole wouldn't take to being trapped that easily. "You have a deal," he said.

"Excellent," replied Quark briefly wondering how much the two thugs from the Orion Syndicate would pay to know where their quarry had disappeared to.

"Right." Fudan was amused at how eager this Ferengi was to take the bait. He'd be off the Station before this greedy bastard even realized he'd been double-crossed. "We can go now if you like?"

"One thing troubles me - what about Blankman?" asked Quark. "What's he going to do when he realizes you're missing?"

"Who cares?" replied Fudan thinking the human had served his purpose. It was best to move away now before Blankman could poke his nose any further in Fudan's business. "The Terran is even more stupid than he looks. He only agreed to help me because I appealed to his…humanity."

"That's a human for you," sneered Quark. "But I don't think now is the time to make a move. Let me make sure the human and your friends from the Orion Syndicate are out of the way first and then I'll move you somewhere safer. And there's the little matter of payment. Say, half now and half when I come back?"

"Very well," said Fudan standing and walking around the far side of the couch. "I'll need to retrieve it. Watch the child for me for a moment will you?"

"Certainly," replied Quark walking over to the table where the child stood on a chair steadying herself against the backrest. The transaction went even easier than he had thought it would, which worried him a little, but first things first. "What a pretty little girl," he cooed. "And a good thing for you, your daddy has money…."

Quark never saw exactly what hit him. One moment he was looking at what had to be one of the ugliest children he had ever seen and the next he was on the floor before the world went black.

"That, little girl," instructed Fudan. "Is how we decline an offer of assistance."

He took a moment to search Quarks pockets for anything that might be of use before dropping a fond kiss on the child's forehead. "Sorry," he said. "But if the Ferengi is right and the Orion Syndicate is after me, you are much safer staying here."

The child merely shook her head and hung on to his arm, her eyes wide with alarm.

"Sorry," repeated Fudan shaking her off. He cursed himself for turning into an old fool, but he couldn't take her with him. "But that's life," he said harshly. "You might as well get used to it. I'm not the first person to leave you, and I damn sure I won't be the last." Without a word more, he raced to the door and was just about to leave before he realized his path was blocked not by the man he had seen earlier in the Starfleet uniform, but by two men he had never seen before. One was a small human that looked remarkably like a vole and the other was a Cardassian.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira Nerys paced around the small kitchen torn between a deepening sense of anxiety and a rising sense of anticipation. She clearly acknowledged to herself that the sense of anticipation was due to her, and Odo's, belief that time was growing short, that whatever action lay behind the kidnapping of Sarah Sisko it would all come to fruition in the remaining hours of the day. If pressed for an explanation of her sense of anxiety, she would have been hard pressed to come up with an answer. She recognized, in part it had to do with a fervent desire that no harm come to Sarah, but, even deeper was a sense that no matter how the events of the day resolved themselves, the world, her world, would never be the same again. She thought back to her parting words to Odo as he left for Kendra University and was left with an inexplicable feeling of regret. "Nerys," said Jake looking up from the stovetop. "The vegetables?"

"Sorry," she apologized. "Here. What are you cooking anyway?"

"It's called a stir fry," explained Jake. "Haven't you heard a word I've said?"

"Sorry."

The vegetables sizzled as Jake added them to the other ingredients. "It shouldn't be long now," he remarked casually.

"That's what's bothering me," muttered Kira setting two places at the table. She admired Jake's ability to remain serene while she was painfully aware of each second that passed. What's wrong with me, she thought, I haven't been this nervous in years? She nearly jumped at the sound of the door chime.

"That's probably Odo now," remarked Jake. "Do you mind getting the door? I can't leave this unattended."

Kira had to stop herself from racing to the door and fought a sense of disappointment when the door opened to reveal not Odo, but Tobin Io.

"Colonel," said Tobin as Kira stood aside to allow her in. "There's news. Is Mr. Sisko available?"

"In the kitchen," replied Kira leading the way. "What news?"

"We've just received word that a couple who live in the Southwest Peninsula have been seen recently with a child," explained Tobin. "According to their neighbors, the couple claim the child belongs to a relative, only neither the husband nor the wife have any close relatives of childbearing age."

"Do you think its Sarah?" asked Jake, turning the heat off and placing the pan on a cool surface.

"We don't know for sure," replied Tobin. "But we have been able to make a connection of sorts. It turns out that the wife is a distant relation to Silur Ang."

"That's close enough of a connection for me," replied Kira. "Do you have troops on hand in the Southwest Peninsula?"

"Already on the alert," confirmed Tobin. "Captain Dhek wants me to escort you there immediately."

"Right," agreed Kira relieved to finally have something to do. "Let's go."

"But," protested Jake grabbing his coat nonetheless. "What about Odo?"

"Don't worry," Tobin assured him. "He'll know soon enough."

They were out the door and on their way long before the communications panel on the household computer began to chime.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where to now, sir?" Odo stood on the steps outside the Ancient Studies building on the campus of Kendra University and blinked in the sunlight, his mind still working furiously on the passage about the Shadow Warriors. He barely noticed the escort assigned to him by the local branch of the militia.

If Sarah Sisko represented one of the children in the legend, he wondered, then who was the other? If what I-ko Nye had told him tied in with the situation in any way, then the other would have to be Winn Adami. But Winn Adami had no children, at least, none that anyone knew of. He should return to Military Headquarters and see if Dhek could find out if any other children had gone missing in the last three days. But a search like that could take days, and if the legend were correct, they only had a matter of hours…before what?

Complete the circle. He heard in his mind the words echo off empty space spoken by a voice that came from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. What could it possibly mean?

"The child who truly knows his father shall be the key," he muttered out loud.

"Sir?" asked the escort.

"The child who truly knows his father," repeated Odo. Of course! He felt a chill run through him that had nothing to do with the snow. Jake! He slapped the comm. badge on his chest and ordered it to connect him with the Sisko home. There was no reply.

"Is there a problem?" asked the escort, his voice betraying his concern.

"Yes," Odo replied curtly. "We have to return to the Sisko home now."

"Yes, sir." The escort snapped to attention. "Anything else?"

"Yes," said Odo flatly. "Just pray we aren't too late."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If the Cardassians who had built Deep Space Nine had the foresight to install security cameras in the turbo lifts, they would have seen things that would have boggled the imagination, for people get up to all sorts of things when they think no one is watching. On this particular day, aside from countless pictures of people of various species adjusting articles of clothing, excavating various bodily cavities, or engaging in frantic acts of passion, anyone watching would have noticed a solitary Bolian enter a turbolift on the lower level of the Promenade and twenty-four decks later, the turbolift without stopping, would allow a completely average human to exit. Jack Blankman stepped out of the turbolift and headed in the direction away from his quarters. Better safe than sorry, he thought. He had waited in his office for as long as he felt necessary and once satisfied that the sadly predictable Mr. Jones and Arat were not planning to immediately return and continue their discussion, he entered one of the back offices and transformed into a Bolian. Exiting the offices, he took a stroll around the Promenade just to be certain he was not being followed, before finally entering a lift. He thought it odd that he did not see anyone lurking about the entrance to the Centurion Corporation, not even Quark, odder still was the larger than usual presence of Station Security. Well, he thought, what ever was going on, it had nothing to do with him.

Still satisfied he was not being followed; he doubled back along a secondary corridor and headed straight for his quarters. It was time Mr. Fudan was made to tell the truth. Leaving out the little detail about the woman he claimed to be his wife not really being a Cardassian was one thing, casually not mentioning he was wanted by the Orion Syndicate was quite another. He was just working up a convincible expression of righteous indignation as he approached the doorway to his quarters, when he reached the access panel and realized the force field was no longer in place. Damn, he thought. Fudan was smarter than he gave him credit for. He quickly keyed in his access code and entered to find his quarters not occupied by Tosko Fudan and his child, but by John Marshall and a handful of deputies instead.

"Why Mr. Blankman," said Marshall. "Do come in."

"May I ask what is the meaning of this?" asked Jack. He looked at the condition of the living room and did not fail to notice the over turned furniture, the broken odds and ends, and even more disturbing the small pool of blood on the carpet.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," replied Marshall.

"Me? I don't understand. I've been in my office all morning."

"Then perhaps you can explain to us," continued Marshall, reading off a padd handed to him by one of the deputies. "Who exactly is Tosko Fudan and why was he staying in your quarters? Who attempted to access the Stations computer using an old access code belonging to Gul Dukat? Why is there Ferengi blood on your carpet…?" Marshall's voice trailed off as he continued to read.

"Now look here," protested Jack. "Yes, I allowed Fudan to stay in my quarters, he had nowhere else to stay. In case you haven't noticed the Station is pretty full right now, and he is a client, but I have no knowledge of any of the rest of this…"

Marshall was only half listening. On the padd was a list of evidence gathered so far by his deputies and among the items left behind were two puzzling items – one was a much abused orange maintenance jumpsuit belonging to the Cardassian Interplanetary Transportation Terminal and the other was what appeared to be the remains of a child's diaper. Huna Chin, thought Marshall. What did Huna Chin possess that her attackers thought was of sufficient importance to kill her for? The one thing, he had reasoned, that she did not have in her possession at the time of her death…her child! Of course!

"…You can't prove…you can't believe that I had anything to do with this," continued Jack.

"Take him in," said Marshall to his deputies. "And I want this area scanned for any traces of Bajoran DNA."

"What?" demanded Jack. "Take me in for what?"

"For the time being," replied Marshall. "We propose to hold you on charges of murder and conspiracy to commit murder. If the evidence supports it, and I think it shall, we further plan on filing charges against you for kidnapping as well."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odo nearly raced up the steps leading to the Sisko house, dimly aware of his escort panting to keep up with him. He had begun to be alarmed when upon arrival they had found no trace of the guards left on duty around the perimeter of the house. His rising sense of panic subsided a bit when he saw movement through the large windows on the front of the house and realized the occupants wore Militia uniforms. Without bothering to ring the chime, he nearly burst through the door and into the living quarters to find, not Jake and Kira, but Captain Dhek and a number of her men. "Where's Jake?" he demanded.

"That's what we'd like to ask you," replied Dhek.

"What do you mean?" asked Odo looking around the room. Everything seemed to be in order. "Where's Colonel Kira?"

"As long as we're asking questions," countered Dhek. "Would you mind explaining exactly what the Centurion Corporation is and what exactly is your relationship to one Mr. Jack Blankman? And while you are at it would you mind explaining what you have to do with the kidnapping of Sarah Sisko?"

"Me?" protested Odo. "I've been in the company of one of your people almost from the moment this business has begun. You can't believe that I have anything to do with this…"

"Place him in custody," commanded Dhek.

"In custody? For what?"

"For a start," replied Dhek. "How about murder and conspiracy to commit murder. And if the evidence supports it, and I think it will, for the kidnapping of Sarah Sisko and her half brother Jake Sisko." 


	13. Chapter 13

Shadows of the Moons – Chapter 12 By

Creek Johnson and Nance Hurt

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: We are but fleas on the elephants' posterior that is Paramount. No infringement on their rights is intended. We hope none is taken.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a place that is neither light nor shadow, in a land that is neither of dreams nor of dreaming, two shadowy figures are locked in an endless struggle. You move through swirling mists - not mere mists of vapor for these mists are made of living memory. The further you move through them, the further into memory you go. Memory so dense your pulse pounds, your breath comes in rasping gasps.

Voices cry out to you from the mist. Voices filled with laughter, voices filled with love, voices raised in anger, voices from the depths of despair. Above them all you can hear the gasps of the shadow warriors.

You try to reach them, desperate to end the endless struggle. No matter how you fight against the mist, you are trapped. Your chest heaves; your heart strains. You can move no further.

You cry out but no sound issues forth from your lips.

You awake in a cold sweat.

You manage to gasp out a single word.

Father.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The snow kicked up that afternoon and Kira was grateful for the strong wind that muffled the sounds of the Militia as they crept close to the isolated cabin. Keeping well out of Tobin's way, she hung back with Jake as the group prepared to move in on the residents. The fact that she did not recognize any of the officers aside from Tobin bothered her a little at first until she reminded herself that this was not by any description her operation. Granted, she was the ranking officer, but in reality she was as much a bystander as Jake. She held Jake back as Tobin gave the signal for her men to make their move. "You stay right here," she warned Jake. "We have no idea if these people are armed or not."

"I'm not a child," he reminded her.

"No," she agreed. "You're not. But you're not trained for this type of operation either."

"But it's my sister in there!"

"And this is Tobin's job," she reminded him. "You had best let her do it."

Seconds ticked by like hours as they waited. Eventually Tobin appeared at the cabin door and waived them in.

"Where is she?" demanded Jake. "Is she okay?"

"They're gone," remarked Tobin flatly. "We're too late."

"Or," ventured Kira. "Someone tipped them off."

"That may be," said Tobin leading them into the cabin. The scene before them was one of disarray and it was clear the inhabitants left in a hurry.

"Is there any indication that Sarah was even here?" asked Kira.

"We're checking now," replied Tobin indicating several of her team sweeping the area with tricorders.

"Where could they have gone?" demanded Jake, clearly frustrated at coming so close to retrieving his sister only to be met with another roadblock.

"This may tell us," remarked one of Tobin's team handing the Lieutenant a piece of paper. "I found it on the floor right inside the door. It looks like a map."

"A map?" asked Tobin spreading the paper out on a nearby table. "A map of what?"

Kira recognized it immediately as did Jake. They were both well familiar with the area following the disappearance two years ago of Jake's father.

"It's a map of the Fire Caves," said Kira.

"At least they haven't gone far," replied Jake. "But why go there?"

"If they've gone there at all," Kira cautioned him. The whole situation seemed a little too convenient to her.

"It is a good place to get lost," ventured Tobin. "So it stands to reason it's also a good place to hide out."

"Well," demanded Jake. "What are we waiting for?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You wanted to see me?" asked Bryan Landis. He stood in the doorway of Jack Blankman's quarters and looked at the chaos around him. "We appear to have somewhat of a situation on our hands," remarked John Marshall looking up from the padd he was reading.

"You mentioned in your reports that you suspected Blankman to be merely involved in some type of questionable business with Cardassia," replied Landis. "Are you saying it's something more than that?"

"A great deal more," Marshall assured him. "I began to become suspicious of Mr. Blankman when I realized Quark had taken a peculiar interest in his activities. Then not two days ago, Mr. Blankman was seen hauling a Cardassian man by the name of Tosko Fudan out of Quark's bar against his will. When questioned, Mr. Blankman told a rather unconvincing story about a minor disagreement regarding payment for a package Fudan delivered to him from Cardassia Prime."

"Nothing unusual in that."

"No," agreed Marshall. "However, shortly thereafter Dr. Bashir alerted me to the fact that a known member of the Orion Syndicate was found dead on Cardassia Prime and I concede there is nothing, in and of itself, unusual in that. Members of the Orion Syndicate are often found dead in the most unlikely places. However, that did get me thinking, and after some gentle probing I discovered that about the same time a Bajoran student was killed in an attempted robbery, also on Cardassia Prime. Two things about her death struck me as unusual; she had been surgically altered to look like a Cardassian and secondly, she had a child with her, although an autopsy proved she had never given birth, much less been pregnant."

"And how does this tie in with us?" asked Landis.

"The suspects in her death are two members of the Orion Syndicate," continued Marshall. "Two suspects who just so happen to have arrived on the Station a day after the murder of Huna Chin and who stopped by the offices of the Centurion Corporation just hours after arriving on the Station."

"Circumstantial at best," commented Landis. "But I suspect there's more?"

"Indeed," said Marshall with a nod of his head. "The one thing that bothered me the most about the murder of Huna Chin is that I could not figure out what a student would have in her possession that would be worth not only an attempted robbery, but her subsequent murder, until it occurred to me that it might be the child."

"But who would want a Bajoran child?" asked Landis.

"Apparently no one," confirmed Marshall. "But a DNA sweep of these quarters confirms that there was a child present here, not a Bajoran child, but a human child. A human child, I might add, who is a genetic match to one Benjamin Sisko."

"Sweet Jesus," said Landis looking at the evidence Marshall handed to him. "And Bashir confirms this?"

"That he does."

"But what would the Orion Syndicate want with Sarah Sisko?" asked Landis. "What would Jack Blankman want with her for that matter?"

"According to Mr. Blankman," replied Marshall. "He is merely a victim of circumstance. He says that yesterday morning, the fellow calling himself Tosko Fudan showed up in his office apparently looking for another business. They talked for a moment and Fudan left; only he left behind the child, buried under an orange jumpsuit of some type. Once Mr. Blankman realized he had been left holding the baby, so to speak, he sought out Mr. Fudan and drug him back to the offices demanding an explanation."

"And what was Fudan's explanation?" asked Landis.

"He explained that he and his wife were attacked because of information they had regarding the former operatives of the Obsidian Order and that his wife had been killed as they attempted to flee but that he and his child had escaped. Fudan then appealed to Mr. Blankman to provide shelter until he, Fudan, could get off the Station promising to give Blankman what information he had on the Obsidian Order in exchange."

"And he agreed?"

"Reluctantly, or so he says," replied Marshall. "He then claims to have contacted an associate on Cardassia Prime in an attempt to confirm the story but discovered Fudan was lying. Before he could confront Fudan he was approached by the two men from the Orion Syndicate. Instead of reporting the incident to Security, which he now somewhat belatedly admits he should have done, he came here intent on confronting Fudan about his story, little realizing that Fudan had attempted to access the Station's computers using a code that once belonged to none other than Gul Dukat."

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph," declared Landis. "This just keeps getting better doesn't it?"

"Indeed," affirmed Marshall. "Understandably, we picked up on the unauthorized attempt to access the computer and sent a team here immediately. Needless to say we did not locate Mr. Fudan or the child he claims to be his. What we did find was the remains of an orange maintenance jumpsuit, evidence of a child (but one that is neither Cardassian nor Bajoran), a rather suspicious puddle of Ferengi blood, and most puzzling of all, one standard issue Starfleet comm. badge. Mr. Blankman, of course, denies all knowledge of the blood and the comm. badge."

"Any idea who is missing their comm.?"

"I have an idea," remarked Marshall. "Quark wasn't the only one interested in Mr. Blankman's activities, it appears Commander McKinley has recently taken an interest in Quark's activities especially where they concern Mr. Blankman."

"What the hell?" asked Landis. "Hasn't he anything better to do?"

"One never knows," remarked Marshall. "However, if Quark came here hoping to find out more about what Blankman was up to, it would explain why his blood is on the floor and why D. McKinley is presently missing in action."

"So, you think they interrupted Blankman, or Fudan, in whatever they are up to?"

"It is a possibility," conceded Marhsall. "Mr. Blankman, naturally, denies all knowledge of the whereabouts of Quark and McKinley. Which, if he is telling the truth leaves us with the possibility that Fudan and/or the two men from the Orion Syndicate are holding both Quark and McKinley as hostages."

"What do we know about Fudan?" asked Landis. "Or do I want to know?"

"Tosko Fudan has no history," confirmed Marshall. "All we have been able to piece together from our sources is that he arrived on Cardassia Prime from the Deus System. That he spent a few days on Cardassia Prime before boarding a shuttle for here."

"And that he has access to some rather old Cardassian security codes as well."

"Indeed," replied Marshall. "However, it did occur to me that Tosko Fudan is a rather unusual Cardassian name, so I took the liberty of feeding it into the computer and discovered that it is an anagram of…"

"Son of Dukat!" exclaimed Landis for whom word games were a bit of a hobby. "Damn it all, John, this just gets more intolerable by the minute. Where is Blankman now?"

"Mr. Blankman is currently cooling his heels in a holding cell while we check out his story."

"And the two men from the Orion Syndicate?" asked Landis. "Are they merely a fabrication or are they real?"

"Very real," Marshall assured him. "Captain Flato confirms their existence and verified their identification from images sent with the file on Huna Chin. Unfortunately, they are also very much still at large, and Security recordings confirm that they were in this area just prior to our arrival."

"So, there is an element of truth in Mr. Blankman's story," mused Landis. "Have you considered that Blankman may in fact only be an accessory after the fact?"

"Indeed," confirmed Marshall. "I have someone checking out his alibi at this very moment. It appears he did in fact only contact Cardassia Prime after Fudan reached the Station. There is no record of his contacting Cardassia prior to that and he only received one subspace message from Cardassia since."

"Well, keep on it. Has anyone contacted Bajor regarding Sarah?"

"I tried reaching the Colonel earlier," confirmed Marshall. "But she was not available. Captain Flato is currently on the horn with Captain Dhek, who is in charge of the investigation."

"Well," replied Landis with a weary sigh. "Use what resources you need to track them down. Just remember Commander, we have a Station full of people here for the Lunar Convergence, try not to get into any fire fights on the Promenade if you can help it."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dr. Bahsir has just confirmed it," said Flato Rey trying to keep the irritation from showing in her voice. "It's a DNA match with Sarah Sisko." "Right," confirmed Dhek. "I have a suspect in custody, shall I book him, or do you want him sent to the Station?"

"I don't really know, that's why I was hoping to speak to the Colonel."

"Well," continued Dhek a hint of embarrassment in her voice. "As I said, we don't presently know where the Colonel is at this moment. Last anyone saw of her, she was with Jake Sisko…"

"And now they're both gone, I understand," replied Flato. "May I speak to Odo then?"

"He won't tell you anything," complained Dhek. "He hasn't told us anything."

"You make him sound like a suspect."

There was an awkward pause at the other end of the subspace line. "He is," remarked Dhek.

"What?"

"You said yourself, Captain, that you are holding Mr. Blankman as a suspect in the kidnapping," replied Dhek. "Mr. Blankman works for Odo, it only stands to reason that he at the very least has knowledge of Mr. Blankman's activities."

"But…" sputtered Flato. "You can't…The evidence against Mr. Blankman is shaping up to be rather circumstantial…"

"Sarah Sisko was in his quarters was she not?" asked Dhek.

"Well, yes."

"Look Captain," continued Dhek. "Odo is the only link we have so far to the whole business. We're checking his story now, and if there's no evidence to support a charge against him, we'll let him go, otherwise, he's staying at the top of our list of suspects."

"Fine," replied Flato. I wouldn't want to be in your shoes when the Colonel finds out about this, she thought. "Just so you know," she continued. "Our records show that Mr. Blankman made no effort to contact anyone on Bajor over the last week. As a matter of fact, he apparently made no effort to contact anyone on Bajor since he's been on the Station."

"We're finding much the same here," confessed Dhek her voice betraying the frustration she was feeling. "But Odo did make an extended trip to the Capital the day after Sarah Sisko disappeared, and he made several attempts to contact Nokis Orr after he was dead."

"Do ya think it may have been because he didn't know Nokis Orr was dead?" asked Flato and was shocked to realize the sarcasm in her own voice.

"Perhaps," replied Dhek shortly. "Why don't you just concentrate on finding Sarah Sisko and let us deal with our own end of the investigation? Dhek out."

"Damn," said Flato as the screen went blank.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odo sat in the living room of the Sisko house under close scrutiny by a couple of guards and willed his body not to fidget. Every instinct he had as an investigator told him that events were in motion and that they had to act soon or it would be too late. For a moment, he considered how easy it would be to over power the guards and flee, but go where? That was the problem. He was certain that Kira and Jake were presently following a lead, but what lead? He had no way of knowing where they went, or when they had departed. "So," said Dhek as she entered the living room. "Now that you've had a chance to consider the situation, what have you to say for yourself?"

"Have you considered?" asked Odo trying to keep a reasonable tone to his voice. "That all this is merely another delaying tactic? This entire investigation from start to finish has been nothing but one delaying tactic after another."

"So you claim," replied Dhek taking a seat across from him. "Why do you suppose that is?"

"I suppose, it is to hide the fact that Sarah Sisko is in reality quite close to here," ventured Odo. "I suppose, it's to keep us busy until tonight when the Lunar Convergence is in full effect. I don't know, really, you'll have to ask who ever is responsible."

"That's funny, I thought I just did."

"Captain," exclaimed Odo. "I have no knowledge of what has transpired on Deep Space Nine, you can check my communication logs if you do not believe me, but I can tell you this, Sarah Sisko is not the target of this scheme, or plot, or whatever it is, Jake Sisko is."

"Would it interest you to know that Sarah Sisko is presently on Deep Space Nine?" asked Dhek.

"I'm delighted to hear it," countered Odo dryly. "As you are so well informed, perhaps you can tell me where Jake Sisko is presently. The legend of the Shadow Warriors specifically mentions the child who knows his father shall be the key. His. Not her father. Sarah and her disappearance are merely incidental."

"Tell me about this supposed legend."

"On the day of Nokis Orr's funeral," began Odo trying desperately to keep his voice conversational. "I learned that a series of messages were delivered to the other recipients of the Medal of Freedom. The lines, it turns out, are all part of an ancient Bajoran legend of two brothers who were doomed to be locked for eternity in a struggle to prove whose gods were the strongest. According to the legend…"

"Yes," interrupted Dhek. "Your trip to the Capital. You were very busy that day. Funny, how you failed to mention any of this to anyone involved in the investigation."

"I didn't think, at the time, that it had any bearing on the Sisko investigation," declared Odo. "If I did, I would have mentioned it."

"I'm sure you would."

"The legend makes mention of a period when the heavens are in alignment – such as now with the lunar eclipse. It further discusses how a child of the light, which I now know may refer to the group calling themselves the Children of Anjohl, and a child of darkness, will join together to end the struggle of the shadow warriors. If you allow that Jake Sisko is one of the children and that…"

"What do you know of a man called Tosko Fudan?" interrupted Dhek clearly not interested in the story Odo was telling her.

"Nothing. Who is Tosko Fudan?"

"The man who supposedly brought Sarah Sisko to Deep Space Nine from Cardassia Prime. Most likely the man responsible for the death of Huna Chin, and before you ask, Huna Chin brought Sarah to Cardassia from Bajor. But you knew that didn't you?"

"Only because I read of Huna Chin in your report," protested Odo. "And, if I remember correctly Huna Chin may be connected in some way with the Children of Anjohl. The pieces are all there if you will only look!"

"Tell me about your Cardassian connections," prompted Dhek. "And who you know in the Orion Syndicate?"

"Everyone in this room has connections with Cardassia," countered Odo. "They occupied this planet for over sixty years, who doesn't have connections with them?"

"And yet you worked for them."

"I have never denied that. I've also worked for the Bajoran Government as well. And considering in all that time I worked as a criminal investigator, it's fair to say, I know of quite a few people in the Orion Syndicate. Let me ask you this; how many people are you acquainted with who, have at one point or another in their lives been considered a terrorist or an outlaw? This is pointless. Instead of asking questions about my loyalties, you should be trying to determine where Jake Sisko is!"

"You're not an investigator anymore," Dhek reminded him. "And I'm asking the questions right now. Tell me who Tosko Fudan is and how Cardassia figures into all of this?"

Odo's protests were cut short by the approach of a guard who whispered in Dhek's ear. With a nod of her head Dhek rose and without a word to Odo left the room. Tosko Fudan, scoffed Odo. It wasn't even a very convincing Cardassian name. They may as well have chosen to call themselves Tsoka Fondu, or more likely Sko Ta Fundo …his mind froze as the letters resolved themselves in his mind. My god, he thought, no, it's not possible, the Dominion would have hunted down the family and eliminated them just as they eliminated so many others.

Son of Dukat! Mikor Dukat, if he managed to somehow survive the war, he would be old enough now, to…to what? Take revenge against the Sisko family? Or, try and find his father! Odo's mind raced with the possibilities. The voice sounded once more in his head, a voice that appeared to come from nowhere and everywhere at the same time; complete the circle.

So engrossed was he that he failed to notice Dhek's approach, or the look of barely controlled anger on her face.

"Let him go," she ordered the guards through clenched teeth. "It seems you have friends in high places, Odo."

He paid no attention. In his mind he was going over the evidence found during their hunt for Benjamin Sisko. Traces of DNA had been found at the scene, minute traces of Human and Bajoran DNA. But there was more, they had also found other traces of DNA. DNA, so faint as to be almost indistinguishable, but traces nonetheless of DNA that Bashir had thought were Cardassian. Could it be? Was it possible? Could Dukat have been there was well? If that were the case, then it was possible that Dukat was the other shadow warrior! And if that were the case, then Mikor Dukat would be the other child…but…

"Are you listening?" demanded Dhek. "I said you could go."

"But why?" asked one of the guards. "What happened?"

"It seems, the Kai has ordered him released," complained Dhek. "Says Odo was busy doing a job of work for him and was not to be interfered with."

"Damn."

Dhek waived her hand in front of Odo's face. "How long has be been like this?" she asked.

Before the guards could reply, Odo became aware he was being discussed. He blinked once or twice and demanded to know the time.

"About 16:00," replied Dhek. "Why?"

"What time is sunset?"

"In about an hour. Are you alright?"

"Yes," replied Odo. "I think I know how the circle will be completed. You!" he ordered turning to one of the guards. "Find out, if you can, if Mikor Dukat, or any of the Dukat family managed to survive the war."

"Now wait a minute," protested Dhek. "The Kai may have let you off the hook, but I haven't. You can't go ordering my people around like that…"

"I can and I will," declared Odo. "How many men can you get together in half an hour?"

"I'll be damned if I tell you until you tell me what's going on."

"If I'm right, and I'm not sure that I am," cautioned Odo. "There is a strong possibility we will all be damned if we don't get to the Fire Caves before the sun sets and the eclipse begins. If I understand the legend properly, Mikor Dukat intends on using Jake Sisko to help him complete the circle and free the Pah'Waiths!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well?" demanded Jake. "We know who we're looking for, we have a good idea where they went, what's the hold up?" Kira glanced at Tobin and the two exchanged a look of understanding.

"Jake," said Kira soothingly. "We don't even know if they did, in fact, go to the Fire Caves. This just may be another delaying tactic. This whole business has been one delaying tactic after another…"

"Are you seriously going to stand there and suggest we do nothing? You said yourself that you think that this whole business revolves around the Convergence, if that's the case, we can't afford not to go."

"Mr. Sisko," volunteered Tobin. "The Fire Caves are vast. We couldn't begin to mount a search with as few men as we have here. What I suggest we do is call back to Headquarters and request more men…"

"But that would take hours!" protested Jake. "How can you be sure we won't be too late?"

"We can't be sure," Kira replied. "But we won't be doing Sarah any good if we run off half cocked."

"Look," said Jake and it was clear he was forcing his voice to remain steady. "Colonel Kira and I know the caves well. We searched them thoroughly two years ago when we were looking for my father. How about we start the search while Lt. Tobin goes for more men?"

Two years ago, thought Kira, how it all came back to her in a flash. They had three times as many men working on the sweep and they still found no trace of Benjamin Sisko and here they were, two years later looking for his child. Two years later as though…as though…the circle was completed…. The circle must be completed, she thought, of course. She glanced up to see Tobin and Jake both staring at her as though waiting for her decision. Sweet Prophets, she thought, don't let this be a mistake.

"I agree," she said and instantly felt as though not only her life, but also the fate of Sarah and Jake Sisko, now lay with forces beyond her control.

"Fine," replied Tobin turning to her team. "Finish up here," she commanded. "And let's go."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack Blankman sat in his cell and fidgeted. It wasn't the first time he had spent time behind bars, and if truth were told, it most likely wouldn't be the last time either. But what bothered him the most was the thought that he had been out-witted by not only a shifty Cardassian, but by two dimwitted thugs from the Orion Syndicate. Fine, he chided himself, let that be a lesson. Never again, he vowed, would he lift a finger to help out a solid. I am a damn fool, he thought.

It's a good thing, he reminded himself, that Gus wasn't around to see him now. He could just imagine what she would have to say about all this. All his previous transgressions had been rather harmless, resulting in nothing more than time served and a small fine - but accessory to murder and kidnapping – that was an entirely different kettle of fish indeed. So lost in his own misery, he did not notice the guard enter the holding cell area until he was directly in front of the force field.

"Go away," growled Jack. "I have nothing to say."

"I'm not surprised," replied the guard lowering the force field and leveling a phaser at Jack. "I always knew you would end up in jail, it was only a matter of time."

"Pilgrim?"

"Hands up," ordered Pilgrim. "And the least you can do is pretend I'm threatening you."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," commented Pilgrim dryly. "But there isn't time."

"Now, wait a second," replied Jack sitting back down on the bunk. "I'm in trouble enough as it is, if I walk off with you now, I'll only get into more trouble. So, push off."

"You have no choice," replied Pilgrim advancing in a threatening manner. "I need your assistance. From the security recording it will look as though I'm taking you by force, that should be enough to convince Security that you were an unwilling escapee."

"I don't care," protested Jack. "I'm not a willing escapee and that's that. Give me one reason why I should go with you."

"Very well," said Pilgrim. "Renegade."

"What?"

"Renegade is on the Station. I followed her here and I will require your assistance in tracking her down."

"Renegade?" replied Jack. "Do you think she might have something to do with this Sarah Sisko business?"

"There isn't time to go into it now," Pilgrim protested. "The real guard will be back on duty shortly. Are you coming or aren't you?"

Jack heaved a sigh. If he stayed, he was certain that Marshall and his goons would not be able to piece together enough evidence to convict him of anything more than a vague connection to the charges against him. On the other hand, if he went, it would give them an incentive to try and make the charges stick. Still, if he were able to track down the Orion boys and Fudan, it would go a long way towards proving his innocence. However…well hell, he thought, damn the however, he wasn't going to just sit here and let someone else decide his fate.

"Fine," he said putting his hands up in mock surrender. "Just call me a damn fool."

"Fine," replied Pilgrim. "Just do not expect me to kiss you." 


	14. Chapter 14

Shadows of the Moons – Chapter 13 By

Creek Johnson and Nance Hurt

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: We are but fleas on the elephants' posterior that is Paramount. No infringement on their rights is intended. We hope none is taken.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is hopeless," lamented Vonda Lek, Chief of Station Engineering, leaning wearily over the operations table in Ops. "It would be difficult enough tracking them when the Station was relatively empty, but with it filled nearly to capacity…" She left the sentence unfinished and glanced at the other officers around the table. "Difficult," agreed Nog, her counterpart in the Starfleet Engineering Department. "But not impossible. There has to be a way to find them."

"I do not believe it is a matter of how we find them," agreed John Marshall. "But when we find them."

"And if we find them in time," countered Bryan Landis. "Have you tried scanning for them as a group rather than as individuals?"

"In infinite combinations," replied Vonda. "We've tried scanning for every place a human and Ferengi are located together. We've tried scanning for every place a human and a Cardassian are together. We've even tried scanning for every place a human and a Cardassian and a Ferengi are together on the Station and we keep coming up with the same location."

"Quarks," confirmed Nog. "All other locations are crew or visitor quarters and when Security arrives they find only the legitimate occupants and their guests."

"Do we even know if they are still on the Station?" asked Landis who at the moment wished he were on vacation rather than Kira.

"No," confirmed Marshall. "But we have been in contact with all ships that have left the Station in the last twelve hours and none report any passengers that match either our suspects or our missing residents."

"And," continued Nog. "All outbound traffic is being carefully searched before being granted permission to depart."

"What about….?" asked Landis. Marshall was momentarily distracted by the sound of his comm badge. He stepped away from the table. "Marshall here." The voice on the other end of the call belonged to Flato Rey.

"It looks as though someone just sprang Mr. Blankman from his holding cell," she reported.

"Good," replied Marshall. "I trust you did manage to slip a tracking device on our Mr. Blankman before putting him in his cell?"

"Affirmative."

"Excellent. Get a team on the job immediately. We'll try and trace him from here."

"…I know where I'd go if I wanted to hide out for a while," Nog was saying as Marshall rejoined the other officers. "I'd head straight for the Station core. The shielding would prevent a lot of scans from penetrating and there are still areas down there that no one has gone into in years."

"What news?" asked Landis.

"It seems our other suspect is on the move," said Marshall with a hint of self-satisfaction in his voice. "Mr. Blankman has just been liberated from the holding cells."

"Damn!" exclaimed Landis.

"Not quite, Commander," Marshall assured him. "The redoubtable Captain Flato was able to place a tracing device on Mr. Blankman when we arrested him." Marshall punched in a series of commands and the display presented a map of the Station and on the map was a small blinking light. "With any luck he will be able to lead us to the others."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tosko Fudan lifted his head and through his one, as of yet, good eye looked at the still unconscious bodies of Quark and the Starfleet stooge and realized that even if they were conscious they would provide little help. He searched his scattered memory and thought of the first time his father had allowed him to witness an interrogation. He must have been about nine or ten years of age and the memory still burned bright in his mind. These men were amateurs by comparison he thought with a slight laugh. . "Ask him again," said the one called Jones.

"Who are you working for?" asked the one called Arat.

Fudan slowly turned his gaze toward Arat and managed just enough saliva to attempt a feeble act of defiance.

With a muttered oath, Arat backhanded him, sending his head snapping back. He was well beyond the point when such a blow would cause him much pain; his head and most of his torso were now numb to the repeated blows delivered by the Cardassian before him.

"He's not gonna talk," growled Arat.

"Oh, he'll talk," replied Jones. "We just have to make the argument a little more…persuasive."

Out of the corner of his eye Fudan spied the child. She sat on a low crate of some kind not far from Jones, her eyes wide, her hands extended toward a ventilation duct high in the ceiling of the room. She glanced at him for a moment before uttering a single word.

"Odo," she said.

Oh no, repeated Fudan softly to himself, you got that right little girl.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well," said Jake standing on the edge of the precipice. They had been in the Fire Caves for hours and had found no sign of either Sarah or her abductors. "This should be the place." "But," protested Kira. "This is where the trail ended two years ago. Shouldn't this be the ending?"

"It depends on how you look at things," explained Jake. "Eastern Philosophies on Earth believe that there is no ending or beginning that life just continues. The alpha is the omega, kind of like a circle, where it begins depends on where you are at the time."

"I'm not so sure the kidnappers are that philosophical," replied Tobin. "You're taking a lot on faith."

"Not really," insisted Jake. "Ever since this morning, I've had this nagging feeling that everything that has happened has been carefully choreographed, kind of like a play. So, I started thinking that if this were a play, or more like a story, and a story that I was writing, that maybe it would start to make some sense."

"Well," replied Kira. "If you can make sense of it, you're doing better than I am. Okay, Mr. Writer, what do we do now?"

"Let's see," said Jake thoughtfully. "We know this is where the trail ended two years ago when we were searching for my father. We're on a ledge, overlooking a precipice, it stands to reason that the only place to go where there would be no trace of you would be either up, or down."

"Well," commented Tobin. "Up is not an option. The walls are steep and have no apparent hand holds."

"Which leaves us down," said Kira. She peered over the edge and could not make out anything below. "Do you suppose there is another way down to the bottom?"

"According to my tricorder," replied Tobin. "It's about a quarter of a kilometer to the bottom. Wait a second…I'm picking up faint life signs down there!"

"Can you tell if it might be our kidnappers?" asked Jake.

"No," said Tobin with a shake of her head. "Too much interference. But if someone is down there, then there has to be another way down."

"Right," said Kira. "What are we waiting for? Good work Jake."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are we there yet?" "Do you have any idea how annoying you are?" asked Pilgrim.

"Are we there yet?"

"Of course you do," muttered Pilgrim. "Annoying is your middle name."

"Are we there yet?" asked Jack once again. "Ouch! You did that on purpose."

"And I shall step on your hand again," warned Pilgrim. "If you do not shut up!"

"Can you at least tell me why," commented Jack. "We are climbing through the Jeffries tubes and not just taking a turbolift?"

Pilgrim climbed on in silence.

"Well," continued Jack. "I suppose it's more romantic climbing to the rescue rather than just passively being carried there in a lift. I mean whoever heard of the cavalry arriving via an elevator?"

Pilgrim refused to answer.

"I guess there's no point," replied Jack. "In even speculating why we are climbing at all, it's not as if we were changelings, or anything and could turn into something that would move faster."

"You know as well as I do," said Pilgrim through clenched teeth. "That the more we shift the easier it will be for Renegade to detect our presence. Have you forgotten everything?"

"I haven't forgotten how to annoy you now have I?" asked Jack. "Now that you've condescended to talk to me, I don't suppose you want to tell me what this is all about? Last I saw of you, you were going to go charging off to Bajor to single handedly haul Renegade in for her crimes."

"If you must know," replied Pilgrim. "I spent the last week tracking Renegade to an office in the Bajoran Ministry of Trade. Finding her was fairly easy; getting close enough to apprehend her was more difficult than I anticipated. She remained on the move for most of the time."

"She must have anticipated someone would turn up eventually," speculated Jack. "You should have taken someone with you."

"I thought I was," replied Pilgrim. "But my back up decided he would rather stay on this Station. Hardly staying out of trouble in the mean time, I might add."

"Yeah, well," conceded Jack. "No one ever said I was boring. So, what is Renegade up to?"

"I'm not sure. I was never able to determine exactly what her plan is on Bajor. She spent a fair amount of time in merely keeping track of Odo."

"Odo?" asked Jack. "Why?"

"I can only guess," replied Pilgrim. "But I suspect it has something to do with the kidnapping of Sarah Sisko."

"But what possible reason could she have for kidnapping the Sisko baby? And if she did have an interest in the kidnapping then she is also involved in some way with the Orion Syndicate." And, he thought, if she has an interest in the Orion Syndicate, then what's the connection with Fudan? And furthermore, what's Fudan's connection with Gul Dukat?

"That is exactly what I hope to find out," remarked Pilgrim. "Not shut up and climb."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fudan braced himself for the next onslaught. Out of the corner of his eye he could just make out the gleam of a knife blade. Fine, he thought, do you worst. He watched carefully as Arat approached and idly wondered about his fellow Cardassian's past. From the way he held the knife it was clear the man had never served in the military, most likely he had grown up off world. Fudan made a vow that if he were to somehow survive the day he would have a score to settle with Mr. Arat. The opening of the door in the far wall halted the Cardassian's approach and both men turned their attention to a small, wizened Bajoran woman standing in the doorway. She looked around the room, and registered no emotion as though similar sights were commonplace to her.

"It is time," she remarked. "Bring the child."

Jones nodded and turned to the child. She was staring intently at the woman and as soon as Jones laid a hand on her, she began to wail, her arms reaching out to Fudan.

"I'm the only one who can stop her from crying," remarked Fudan. He had no idea if his statement were true, but it was worth a shot. He received another backhanded blow from Arat for his trouble.

The woman said nothing and turned to leave the room.

"Go ahead and scream," replied Jones mockingly. "No one will hear you down here."

"That goes for you too," said Arat making sure Fudan saw the knife.

Fudan barely spared Arat a glance, his eye riveted on the child as she reached over Jones' shoulder in order to reach out for Fudan. "Sorry little one," he said his voice filled with regret. "I tried. It seems we're both out of luck."

She stopped wailing as Jones carried her out the door. The last Fudan saw of her she was pointing once again to the air vent and he could just make out her repeating the word: Odo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well," said Odo standing on the edge of the precipice. They had been in the Fire Caves for what seemed like hours and had found no sign of either Sarah or her abductors. "This is where the trail ended two years ago when we were looking for Benjamin Sisko. If the circle is to be completed this should be the place." "But," protested Dhek. "This is nothing but a dead end. Surely you aren't suggesting that they just threw the Sisko child into the pit?"

"I would be greatly disappointed if they did," replied Odo. "According to the legend the circle must be completed. Only how do you complete a circle if you don't know the beginning? Now, if you follow the philosophical argument that a circle has no beginning or ending – then the ending point is a good as the beginning point – it all depends on where you look."

"I'm not so sure the kidnappers are that philosophical," replied Dhek. "This is ridiculous. I can't believe I allowed you to talk me into this. Legends! You don't even believe in them."

"No," insisted Odo. "I don't have to. But apparently the people behind the kidnapping of Sarah Sisko do. That's all that matters."

"Well," replied Dhek. "You're the expert. What do we do now?"

"Let's see," said Odo thoughtfully. "We know this is where the trail ended two years ago when we were searching for Mr. Sisko's father. We're on a ledge, overlooking a precipice, it stands to reason that the only place to go where there would be no trace of you would be either up, or down."

"Well," commented Dhek. "Up is not an option unless you can fly. Which leaves us down," She peered over the edge and could not make out anything below. "Do you suppose there is another way down to the bottom?"

"I'm guessing there is," said Odo. "How much do you weigh?"

"What?"

"How much do you weigh?" repeated Odo. "If I turn myself into a large enough bird, I might be able to carry you down with me."

"Turn your self into a…" sputtered Dhek. "Fly down there carrying me? Are you insane?"

"That is the rumor."

"No, there is no way I'm going to let you jump off this cliff and there is no way you're going to take me with you. If we go, we're walking and that's final."

Solids, thought Odo. "Very well, then. Can you at least scan down there and tell me if you can detect anything?"

Aliens, thought Dhek. "According to my tricorder it's about a quarter of a kilometer to the bottom. Wait a second…I'm picking up faint life signs down there!"

"Can you tell if it might be our kidnappers?" asked Odo.

"No," said Dhek with a shake of her head. "Too much interference. But if someone is down there, then there has to be another way down."

"Right," said Odo. "What are we waiting for?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fudan stared open mouthed in fright at the scene that was taking place in front of him. It was not Arat with his knife that frightened him for he knew who and what Arat was, he did not know who or what the amber substance was that was presently pouring out of the ventilation duct. In the back of his memory he vaguely remembered his father telling him of a creature that inhabited the Station while his father was stationed here, a creature that was stronger than even the strongest Cardassian and who could change his shape at will. The very thought that such a creature existed had haunted his dreams for ages afterwards and here, in front of him, was the very embodiment of those nightmares. "You should be afraid," said Arat totally unaware of what was transpiring behind him. "Now, I'll only ask you once again: who are you working for?"

"He's working for me," replied a voice Fudan immediately recognized as belonging to Blankman. He stared in horror as the column of fluid resolved itself into the familiar form of the being Fudan had believed to be human. Before the startled Arat could make a move, Blankman struck him across the back of his neck and the Cardassian crumpled to the floor without making sound.

"Mr. Fudan," said Blankman. "We meet again."

"What are you?" asked Fudan. He did not fail to notice the other creature in the room. Like Blankman, he too had taken the form of a human, a very tall human, and was currently bending over the bodies of the Ferengi and the Starfleet officer.

"Very angry," replied Blankman, he leaned over and grabbing Fudan by the upper arms lifted him off the ground as though Fudan weighed no more than a child. "So don't even think of telling me any more of your lies."

"Perish the thought," Fudan assured him. "Do you mind putting me down now?"

"Right. Now first off, what's your real name and why are you really on the Station?"

"Mikor Dukat and I am only on the Station by a trick of fate."

"I believe that's the first honest thing you've said," remarked Jack. "Now, Mr. Dukat. Tell me about this trick of fate?"

"The Ferengi is starting to come around," reported the other creature. "But the human is still unconscious."

"Fine," replied Jack turning his attention back to Mikor. "I'm waiting for an answer."

"I'm looking for my father," said Mikor trying to get as far away from Jack as his bonds would allow. "I went to Cardassia Prime hoping to find a lead as to what happened to him in the final days of the war."

"I'm sure the Cardassian Authorities were most helpful."

"You know was well as I that I could not turn to them for assistance," Mikor replied. "So, I appealed to…other…sources. It was a mistake as my sources tried to have me killed."

"Hast Spraga," ventured Jack. "No wonder you were willing to give me his address."

"Yes," agreed Mikor. "I was trying to get a shuttle off the planet. I was in the Terminal, when I heard phaser fire coming from behind me. Next thing I know a woman shoved the child into my arms and muttered something about a circle not being completed. I had no idea what she meant, I still don't, she died before I could insist she take the child back, but it was my chance to get off the planet and I took it. I boarded the first transport that was leaving and it just so happened to be the one that comes here."

"He's lying," commented the other creature.

"No, I don't think so. So, rather than have to tell your story to the Cardassian Authorities, you just hung onto the kid and skipped out?"

"Yes."

"With the idea of dumping the kid the first opportunity you got," said Jack with a shake of his head. "And the first opportunity was in my office."

"Yes."

"You're a piece of work, I'll grant you that," commented Jack. "So you really didn't know anything about the child being Sarah Sisko or anything about why the Orion Syndicate would want her?"

"You know who I am. If I had known the child was Sarah Sisko do you think I would have gone anywhere near her?" asked Mikor. "I'm not stupid."

"Where is he?" asked a much battered and slightly shaky Quark. "Good, you've got him tied up. That will make this easy."

"Settle down, Little Man," said the other creature holding Quark at arms length. To Mikor's amazement the Ferengi stopped trying to hit him and taking a good look at the creature took a step back not in fright but in amazement.

"Pilgrim?" he asked his hand immediately going to the wound on his head. "I must have been hit a lot harder than I thought."

"What are we going to do with them?" asked Pilgrim. "We are running out of time."

"I'm thinking," replied Jack.

The door to the room opened without warning as Jones sauntered in, before the human could utter a warning shout, Mikor watched in wonder as the one called Pilgrim extended his arm and in the blink of an eye a tendril of fluid shot across the room hitting Jones in the face. The human stood as though stunned for an instant before crumpling to the ground.

"Think faster," ordered Pilgrim.

"Okay," replied Jack. "Tie up our friends from the Orion Syndicate and Quark untie Mikor."

"Who?" asked Quark.

"Mikor," insisted Jack. "Oh, you were unconscious. Mikor Dukat meet Quark. Quark meet Mikor Dukat."

"Dukat?"

"Just untie him," commanded Pilgrim giving Quark a push.

"How many of them are there?" asked Jack as Mikor slumped forward in his chair, his limbs throbbing as blood flowed back into them.

"I only saw the two men and the woman who came to take the child."

"A woman?" asked Pilgrim. "What did she look like?"

"Small, pinched looking, didn't have much to say but was obviously in charge."

"That's her," confirmed Jack. "And you saw no one else?"

"No."

"What do you think?" asked Jack. "She's obviously working with solids, so maybe she only brought along a few men."

"It is a possibility," replied Pilgrim. "Are you thinking of just rushing them?"

"I'm thinking that between the two of us and the two of them, we just might have the upper hand."

"Now, wait a minute," protested Quark. "What makes you think I'm going to…"

"You will do what is asked," replied Pilgrim. "Or the money goes away."

"The money…," stammered Quark. Of course, the mysterious amount of latinum that appeared at regular intervals in his account, labeled only for services rendered. "That's from you? Damn, I knew there had to be a catch."

"Right then," said Jack helping Mikor to his feet. They took up positions on either side of the door and at a signal from Jack, waited for the door to open and rushed through.

What they found on the other side was unlike anything they had anticipated. In the center of the room was a table flanked by two lights. On the table sat Sarah Sisko. Around the table stood at least a dozen men in ceremonial robes who turned as they entered and instantly leveled a dozen weapons in their direction. The woman Mikor recognized as the one who came to retrieve the child stepped forward a slight smile on her face.

"Welcome gentlemen," she said. "We were expecting you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Will you slow down?" said Dhek panting to catch her breath. She leaned against the wall of the rough passage and rested her hands on her knees. "We have time." "Time is the one thing we lack," replied Odo. "According to my calculations the eclipse will begin in less than a quarter of an hour."

"So what if it does?"

"I don't think either of us wants to find out," he muttered.

"You keep talking about it as though it were the end of the world," scoffed Dhek.

"It may be," replied Odo.

"You are serious, aren't you?"

"Have you ever known me not to be?" asked Odo. "What was that?"

"Sounded like phaser fire," commented Dhek consulting her tricorder. "It is phaser fire, about a kilometer up ahead."

"Are you coming?" asked Odo before sprinting off down the passage.

"Great," muttered Dhek. "Just great. It's the end of the world and I'm stuck in a cave with a madman."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are we waiting for?" asked Jake attempting to stand upright only to be pulled back down into a crouching position by Kira. "We are waiting for Tobin's men to secure the area," replied Kira checking the setting on her phaser. "You Starfleet types never cease to amaze me – always ready to just rush in."

"Well it beats hiding out in caves. If I've learned one thing it's nothing good ever happens in caves."

"I spent the majority of my life hiding out in caves," remarked Kira. "I guess it's a matter of perspective."

At Tobin's signal they moved forward down the passage to find Tobin and her men clustered around the mouth of an opening. Inside the opening was a makeshift alter of sorts and on the alter sat a child and next to the alter stood a Bajoran couple. They looked up at their approach but made no effort to run or defend themselves.

"Halt what you are doing," ordered Kira.

Jake did not fail to notice the couple glance at Tobin before complying. So, that's it, he thought. It was beginning to make more sense to him now. He glanced at the Milita gathered around, none had drawn their weapons and all stood by expectantly as though waiting for something else to happen. Well, fine, he thought, I'm sick of being a puppet in someone else's little play, it was high time he took matters in his own hands.

"Colonel?" he asked indicating Kira's phaser. "May I?"

"Jake," cautioned Kira. "No. You don't want to interfere. We found Sarah, she's safe, let the law take care of this."

"Lieutenant?" Jake said appealing to Tobin. She stared long and hard at him before handing over her phaser and stood by silently as Jake adjusted the setting on the weapon.

"Jake!" ordered Kira. "Put the weapon down. You do not want to do this."

"I think I do," he replied turning toward the couple. "Sorry." Before anyone could protest, Jake swung the phaser around and shot Kira, the blast catching her full in the chest. She stared at him open mouthed for an instant before falling face forward onto the ground. Jake looked at her dispassionately for a moment before tossing the phaser to the ground next to her.

"Now that that's out the way," he said turning to Tobin. "Perhaps you will now tell me what this is all about?" 


	15. Chapter 15

Shadows of the Moons – Chapter 14 By

Creek Johnson and Nance Hurt

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: We are but fleas on the elephants' posterior that is Paramount. No infringement on their rights is intended. We hope none is taken.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tobin Io looked at Jake Sisko as he stood next to the body of Kira Neys and after a moment she laughed. "You're a rather surprising man, Mr. Sisko," she said and motioned for the rest of her team to lower their weapons. "If you are anything like your father, I can see why the prophets chose him as their Emissary." "Thank you," replied Jake relaxing a bit. He took a closer look at the child with the Bajoran couple and knew in an instant that she was not Sarah. "So, are you going to tell me now where my sister is?"

"Your sister is safe," Tobin assured him. "She is currently on Cardassia Prime, one of our members is taking care of her, someone you know as a matter of fact."

"Huna Chin," speculated Jake.

"Yes, it was Huna who first told us of your interest in the shadow warriors. Haven't you asked yourself, Jake, why you were drawn to the legend in the first place?"

Jake thought about the dreams that had haunted him over the last six months - dreams in which he was aware of two figures that struggled endlessly. It was the dreams that that had lead him to the legend in the first place. But why? He had never given any thought to worshiping the Prophets, what use would they have for him? "I don't understand," he said eventually. "What does all this have to do with the legend?"

"The legend isn't really a legend," explained Tobin. "But a prophecy long ignored. A prophecy about the Reckoning - a prophecy we intend to fulfill."

"So, let me get this straight. From what I can gather you are telling me that the legend of the shadow warriors is true? That a representative of the Prophets and a representative of the Pah-wraiths are locked in a endless struggle to see who is the greatest power? But I thought the Reckoning was over and done with."

"No. As you know the Heretic Winn stopped the Reckoning before it could be completed."

And in so doing saved my life, thought Jake. "So you want to end the Reckoning once and for all," he reasoned. "Why?"

"Why?" asked Tobin. "For Bajor - to secure our future – to secure our heritage. We are all members of an organization that believes that Bajorans will never be allowed to advance as a people as long as our so-called gods are constantly at war with each other. You see, we believe that Bajor should be free to take its rightful place among other worlds, that we should be members of the Federation, and it is our antiquated and ridiculous slave like devotion to the 'prophets' that will forever keep us backwards and primitive."

"The Children of Anjohl?"

"Yes."

"But you believe in the Prophets."

"That they exist," stated Tobin without any reverence in her tone of voice. "But not that they exist as gods. To our way of thinking, they are nothing more to us than the Cardassians were during the occupation. However unlike the Cardassians, to us, they are much more insidious, they infest our lives from the government all the way down to the individual in the streets. Look at our leaders, they declare and make promises, but one word from their masters in the Vedek Assembly and they cower like beaten dogs. And yet at the same time they have the gall to say to the rest of the Universe that we are a people who are free to determine our own futures. But the truth of the matter is that we will never achieve true self-determination as long as our leaders believe the prophets determine what is best for us as a people. Only by allowing the Reckoning to end, can we finally begin to rid ourselves of their troublesome presence in our lives."

"I understand," said Jake. "But what you are proposing, in a way, is a revolution. What does that have to do with me? What does it have to do with Sarah?"

"You are the key," said Tobin simply. "The child who truly knows it's father is the key."

"But," protested Jake. "The key to what? What do you need me for? I mean I'm sympathetic to your cause, but I'm not Bajoran, even if I were to lend my support as the son of the Emissary, who would listen to me?"

"It's not your support that we need," said Tobin leading him to the altar. "It's your blood."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hands up," ordered one of the thugs. The little group of unlikely rescuers complied without comment. "Shall we kill them?" asked another of the thugs.

"No," replied Renegade a slight smile on her face. "Not unless they make a move to stop us. You're not going to try and stop me are you Pilgrim?"

"That depends," answered Jack taking a step forward. "What are you planning on doing?"

"Shadow," she remarked, turning her attention to him for the first time. "Why am I not surprised to see you here? You always did have a knack for being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"It's a gift," he replied. "You're looking well, I might add."

"Which is a lot more than we can say for those you destroyed," growled Pilgrim.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Quark asked Mikor.

Mikor shook his head. "I have no idea."

"Good," replied Quark. "I thought it was just me."

"I admit working for the Solids was rash," remarked Renegade with a shrug. "But it did shake you all out of your complacency did it not?"

"At what price?" asked Pilgrim. "To what purpose? Total annihilation?"

"Just think of it as accelerated evolution. It wouldn't be the first time our people experienced that now would it?"

"Excuse me," Quark asked of Jack. "I take it the three of you know each other?"

"You could say that," replied Jack. "She's an old friend of mine and she's…well…she's Pilgrim's ex-wife."

"What?"

"We all make mistakes," muttered Pilgrim.

"Don't we just," replied Renegade.

"I hate to break up a family reunion," interrupted Jack. "But what exactly does all this have to do with a human child?"

"Not just any child," Renegade corrected him. "She is the Key."

"The key to what?" asked Pilgrim.

"My redemption."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My blood?" asked Jake taking a cautious step back from the altar. "What? You mean like a sacrifice?" After all these years of evolution, thought Jake, and it still all came down to blood. "No," Tobin assured him. "Just some blood, not even that much."

"But if that's all you need then why didn't you just ask me? Or rather, you've been hanging around my house for the last few days, why not just take some while I was asleep? Why all this elaborate subterfuge?"

"I apologize for that," replied Tobin. "But it was necessary, we had to make sure you would co-operate. In order to release the shadow warriors, the vessel has to be willing, we needed you to be willing to shed your blood here and now."

"You could have just asked," said Jake. He watched as the Bajoran couple gently scooped up the child and moved her away to the farther end of the passage.

"Do you really think you would have said yes?" asked Tobin. "And if you had, do you think the Colonel would have agreed? Or let you agree once she knew what was going to transpire? We need her blood as well, as you were both willing vessels years ago when the Heretic ended the Reckoning."

"No, I probably would not have agreed," said Jake after a moment's thought. "But I'm no so sure Nerys will be willing this time."

"She is here, it shouldn't matter that she's unconscious," replied Tobin. "And we haven't much time left so it's a chance we'll have to take."

"So, what happens now?" asked Jake. He still had occasional nightmares about being possessed by the spirit of the Pah-wraith so long ago on DS9. "I'm not going to have to let anything possess me am I?"

"No," said Tobin. "According to the legend, the warriors all ready possess their vessels, all we will be doing is opening the doorway so the struggle can end once and for all."

"So, what do I have to do?"

"Just stand by," she said handing him a knife. "And cut your hand when the priest tells you to and allow the blood to stain the alter. We'll take care of the rest."

"And if I don't," ventured Jake. "What happens to Sarah? I suppose I won't get my sister back unless I cooperate?"

"We're not criminals," replied Tobin. "If you choose not to cooperate you will have Sarah back by early tomorrow morning. But, if you choose not to cooperate, you will be condemning the people of Bajor to spiritual slavery for another seventy years. The choice is yours, only you have to decide quickly as we are running out of time."

While the little boy in him who had been raised in Louisiana and who heard stories of voodoo and blood lettings, screamed for him to run as far away from this as possible, the writer in him was aching with curiosity to see the matter through to the end. Was this, he thought, the reason behind the dreams? Was this why he had agreed to stay on Bajor after his father's disappearance? There was no way of knowing. Finally he gave in to the same compulsion that had led him to giving in to the spirit of the Pah-wraith years ago. "Okay, fine," he said. "Let's do it."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Run that by me again," said Jack. "How exactly is the child of Benjamin Sisko your redemption?" "Believe it or not," replied Renegade. "But even as we speak, there are forces on Bajor who are trying to upset the balance of the Universe. It's a long story and we don't exactly have the time to go into it right now, but if they are successful they will release a force so powerful that not even the Dominion can stand before it."

"And you expect us to believe that you do not want that power for yourself?" said Pilgrim, his voice dripping with disdain.

"No," remarked Renegade. "I do not - this is a force that no one should control, no one has the right. All I am interested in is maintaining the balance of power. Why do you think I worked with the Solids to keep the Dominion out of this Quadrant? For glory? For power? No, to maintain balance, for without it, none of us would survive."

"But how do we know you can stop them?" asked Jack. "You said yourself that they are working to release this…power…even as we speak."

"But they lack, her," said Renegade caressing Sarah Sisko's head. "They lack the key."

"Okay," said Jack. "Let me get this straight. Someone on Bajor, these people who want to unleash this great power, kidnapped Sarah Sisko and brought her to Cardassia Prime? Then once she was out of the way, you planned on kidnapping her from the kidnappers so you could bring her here?"

"Succinct as usual, Shadow. That was the plan until Mr. Dukat stumbled into the middle of a matter that did not concern him."

"Lucky for you he was coming to the Station," speculated Jack. "But what I don't understand is why go to all this elaborate subterfuge? I mean why not just take Sarah and do what you needed to do on Bajor?"

"Because she has to complete the circle," said Mikor his eyes locked on Sarah's. "They, the kidnappers on Bajor, they suspected you would try something like this didn't they?"

"Yes they did," agreed Renegade. "And in answer to your question, Shadow. The ritual must be done here, near the wormhole, where it all began."

Thousand of years of humanoid evolution, thought Jack, and it still all came down to blood rituals didn't it? "Ritual?" he asked trying to stall for time. "Aren't you a little old to believe in rituals?"

"What I believe," remarked Renegade. "Is of no importance. The circle must be completed."

Complete the circle or not, thought Mikor his eyes still locked on Sarah's, what do I care? He saw the appeal in her eyes and tried to look away. It had nothing to do with him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lost them?" said Bryan Landis looking in disbelief at the display. "What do you mean you lost them?" "I mean," replied Vonda Lek. "That the signal was there one minute and then it just…disappeared."

"Could it be the shielding?"

"It could be," remarked Nog. "But then again, it might be something else."

"Could you be a little more specific?"

"Well," ventured Vonda. "If it were the shielding there would be some sort of residual trace left behind, or some shadow, but there's nothing."

"It just disappeared," confirmed Nog.

"Great," replied Landis. "Just great."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her limbs still paralyzed from the effects of a phaser set on heavy stun, Kira Nerys lay motionless on the floor of the Cave and out of one eye watched with mounting horror the scene unfolding in front of her. Around the altar stood Tobin and her men all chanting the words that would help release the shadow warriors. Tobin had been right about one thing; had she known, had she been able to piece the bits of the puzzle together before now, Kira would never have allowed this plot to proceed. Spiritual slavery, she thought, and Tobin had the nerve to call Winn a heretic? Don't do it Jake, she thought with all her soul, willing her body to shake off the effects of the stun. She took several slow and deep breaths as though by sheer will she could force her body to move and was mildly surprised to note her hand slowly clinch into a fist. Good, she thought, there just might be a chance after all.

She closed her eyes and sent a silent prayer to the Prophets for their assistance and wondered, in the back of her mind, where Odo was and if he even knew of what was transpiring. A pause in the chanting caused her to open her eye only to wish she had not, for high above the altar the ceiling of the cave boiled with fire.

It's working, she thought. The Fire Caves, having been dormant following the disappearance of Benjamin Sisko, were being reawakened. Tobin's plan was working after all. No, she thought, not if I can help it.

She watched as Tobin gave a signal and Kira became aware of a presence beside her. One of Tobin's men was leaning over her with a hypospray. They need my blood as well, thought Kira; well I'm not going to give it to them willingly. As the man leaned over her, she summoned all of her strength and swinging her legs around managed to knock the man off his feet. Her limbs still possessed a degree of lethargy that told her the effects of the stun had not completely worn off, but at least she was able to move.

Sitting up as quickly as she could and seizing a hold of her phaser, she pointed it at the man as he struggled to regain his feet. She pressed the firing mechanism only to realize the phaser had been drained of energy. With a muttered oath she swung her arm and hit the man between the eyes with the weapon.

"Don't do it Jake!" she shouted struggling to her feet. "You have no idea what forces you are dealing with."

"Pay no attention to her, Jake," urged Tobin as the chanting began again.

"But," protested Jake.

"There's no time!" shouted Tobin in frustration. Kira was alarmed to see her reach across the altar and pull Jake towards her, a knife held high above him. Without thinking Kira launched herself at the altar.

To Kira time seemed to have slowed to a crawl. She was only vaguely aware of running and as she ran colliding with one of the guards, his body being forced away from her as she moved forward. She was only slightly aware of his body in turn colliding with Jakes, but too late to prevent injury. She saw the knife blade bite deep into his arm, blood spilling onto the altar before Tobin released him, Jake's body spinning away from the altar by the force of the man colliding into him.

She was vaguely aware of her own attempt to right herself as she grabbed Tobin by the shoulders in an effort to pull her across the altar and cause enough disruption to bring the ceremony to an end. She saw the flash of the blade, and looking down, realized only too late that the knife was between them, its point just a breath away from her chest.

She vaguely realized Jake's shout of warning as Tobin's body moved towards her propelled by gravity. She desperately tried to move, to avoid the blow, but she could not move her own body and support the weight of Tobins at the same time. Kira was aware of the look of horror and surprise on Tobin's face as the knife blade was forced between her ribs and she felt the rush of air from her lungs as the blade bit deep into her chest.

No, thought Kira as she struggled to stand but her legs refused to cooperate. Staring in disbelief at the hilt of the weapon still lodged in her chest, she looked pleadingly at Tobin who sat straddling her body, staring at the blood staining her hands. Their eyes locked and for an instant Kira recognized the feeling akin to intimacy that passed between the killer and the killed and knew that Tobin felt it as well. As soon as the moment was realized, it had passed and Tobin quickly struggled to her feet.

"No!" shouted Kira as she realized Tobin was smearing bloodied hands across the altar. Kira struggled to regain her feet only to kick them in frustration as her body refused to cooperate. She was aware of someone nearby and realized it was Jake, his arms supporting her body, his eyes staring in fascination at the hilt of the knife sticking out of her chest.

"No!" she shouted again, her breath coming in ragged gasps. She struggled to regain her feet again before her body simply lost all strength.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack looked at the four men standing in front of them, disruptor rifles held at the ready, and realized he had seldom felt so helpless. Beyond the four men, Renegade stood in front of the makeshift altar and held Sarah Sisko by the hand as one of the men chanted something in Bajoran. Jack did not fail to notice the rather evil looking knife Renegade held in her other hand. "We've got to do something," complained Quark. "You're Changelings, why don't you rush them or something?"

"If you think you could survive a hit from a disruptor set to kill, Little Man," replied Pilgrim. "Then by all means, be my guest."

Jack felt the reassuring presence of the tracking device Flato Rey had placed on him and hoped that the signal would not be blocked by all the shielding around them. Come on Starfleet, he thought, where are you when I need you. "What we need," he said eventually, "Is a distraction."

"You mean like that?" asked Quark pointing upwards. As the chanting increased they were startled to see flames begin to form across the ceiling of the room. Glancing quickly at their guards, Jack was disappointed to note that none of them even moved an inch, must less bothered to look above them.

"Damn," he said.

"She chose her accomplices well," remarked Pilgrim a note of grudging admiration in his voice. "She always did."

"So, what now?" asked Quark. "We just stand here and be burned alive?"

Before anyone could answer the door to the room opened and through it stumbled a somewhat bewildered D. McKinley.

"In the name of Starfleet and the Federation," he declared. "I demand to know what is going on!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What in the name of all that is holy is going on?" asked Dhek. They had stormed into the passage at the base of the pit expecting to find Sarah Sisko and her kidnappers. None of them had expected to find the altar surrounded by a bloodied Tobin Io and her men, and certainly none of them had expected to find the roof of the passage alive with fire. "Stop what you're doing!" ordered Odo. "Or we will…be…. forced…" To what he thought, what could they do to stop this?

The group around the altar just stared at them in stunned silence. Tobin, on the other hand, looked as though she were in a trance. "No!" she shouted at her men. "Keep chanting. This has got to work." She turned to Dhek and the rest of the team gathered in the entrance to the passageway, her voice cracking with the strain. "It has to work. Why isn't it working?"

Odo glanced at Dhek and her men and realized they too were standing and staring in stunned silence. The child, he thought, where was the child? Odo eventually became aware of someone calling his name. Jake! "Jake!" he called out. "Where are you?"

"Over here," came the reply. Approaching the altar Odo was stunned to find Jake bending over the body of Kira and, if he had possessed a heart, it would have stopped beating as he realized how badly she had been injured.

"It was an accident," said Jake. "No one meant…"

All other voices faded from Odo's awareness as he knelt down next to Kira and gently touched her hand. It was still warm and a faint pulse fluttered beneath his fingers. No, he thought. Not now, not like this. He softly called her name and stifled a sob, as she remained motionless.

A movement beside him caught his attention; it was Dhek, her tricorder at the ready. He watched with baited breath as she scanned Kira briefly before the tricorder went dark.

"Damnit," she said. "Something's sucking the power out of all our equipment."

Odo placed a hand over the tricorder and looked appealing at the Captain. Dhek stared into his eyes and gently shook her head. "I'm sorry, Odo," she said softly. "I didn't get a good reading but what I did get…"

"What?" demanded Jake. "What reading? She's going to be okay isn't she?"

Dhek took one look at the stricken Changeling and gently pulled Jake aside. "The tip of the knife blade has pierced her heart. There might be a chance if we were on the surface and could get her beamed to a hospital, but whatever this is," she indicated the flames above them. "It's sucking the power out of everything. We can't use comms – we can't even use our phasers."

"But we could carry her out…"

"She wouldn't survive the trip," said Dhek. "Would someone please shut Lt. Tobin up?"

"No!" Tobin was shouting as two of Dhek's men took her by the arms and attempted to remove her from the scene. "It has to work. We did everything we were supposed to! Jake!" she appealed to him as she struggled to remain at the altar. She reached out a hand to him. "You've got to help us!"

"The price is too high…" replied Jake.

"Watch out!" shouted Dhek as Tobin shook off the men restraining her and in one fluid motion she produced a second knife from her boot and held it to Jake's throat.

"This is not over!" shouted Tobin. "It can't be!"

"What the…" muttered Dhek as with a roar the fire that hovered above them appeared to be sucked up the shaft in the ceiling.

Grief stricken, Odo spared the phenomenon only a passing glance before turning his attention back to Kira, gently caressing her face. He had always known this day would come, he just never imagined it would come this soon. Nor, he thought, had he ever truly imagined a world in which she was not a part. He caressed her hair and again called her name.

At a second shout from Dhek, Odo glanced up again, the fire that hovered above them seemed only to have withdrawn in order to gather its strength for a moment before rushing back down and engulfing the room.

Pulling Kira's body to him, he sought what feeble shelter the altar provided, grateful that if they were all to die, at least he and Kira would die together.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell?" remarked D McKinley, totally unaware of what was transpiring before him. "Did you know there's a fire in here?" "Distraction enough for you?" asked Pilgrim as one of the guards turned to take note of the new presence, leveled his weapon and fired. Nothing happened and the guard cursed and tried the firing mechanism again.

"Thank God for Starfleet," said Jack. It took only a moment for the other guards to realize none of their weapons held enough of a charge to do any harm.

"Hey!" said McKinley desperate to keep his balance. "You tried to shoot me…" was all he managed to say before the guard hit him across the face with the butt of his weapon before turning and joining the mêlée centered on Jack and Pilgrim.

Mikor Dukat, his eyes never leaving Sarah Sisko, realized that the ritual continued despite the chaos that had erupted around them. He felt a tug on his arm and turned to find Quark by his side.

"Come on," urged the Ferengi. "Let's get out of here while we still can."

"No," replied Mikor shaking off Quark's hand. "Not without the child."

"You're as crazy as your father!" shouted the Ferengi.

To Mikor time seemed to have slowed to a crawl. All he was aware of was the look of appeal on the face of Sarah as he pushed combatants out of his way in an attempt to reach her. He was only vaguely aware of one of the men falling against the altar, his arm flailing for support, his upper body colliding with the woman and causing her to lose her grasp on the child.

Seeing his chance, Mikor threw himself forward, scooping Sarah into his arms but the momentum of his body caused him to lose his balance for an instant, threatening to send them both to the ground. He was aware of someone trying to take Sarah from his arms and in an instant realized it was Quark.

Letting go of her, he saw the look of panic on her face, a look mirrored on the face of Quark. They shouted a warning as Mikor realized someone had seized him from behind. He struggled to free himself only to be held by a force he had never encountered before.

"No," said a voice in his ear. "You will not succeed."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the flash of the knife blade and tried to twist himself free. He felt the force of the blow against his back but was mildly surprised there was no pain. His eyes locked on Sarah's, he groped with his free hand trying to feel for a wound before his legs finally gave way and he sank to the floor.

"No!" the woman shouted again flailing the air with her knife. "Fools! You don't understand."

Mikor grasped the edge of the altar with one hand desperately trying to regain his feet, but his legs would not cooperate. He stared at his hand only to realize it was covered with blood. Damn, he thought, my father was right. Bajorans, Federation, Ferengi, you just can't trust any of them. He raised his eyes towards the ceiling realizing the fire had started to withdraw and blinked as a drop of his own blood fell on his face.

Struggling, he grasped the edge of the altar again, further smearing it with his blood. Well, he thought, at least the child was safe. At least, he thought sinking to the floor as all strength left him; my life hasn't been a total waste. Gasping for air, he watched in fascinated horror, as the fire appeared to gather strength for a moment before rushing forward and engulfing the room. 


	16. Chapter 16

Shadows of the Moons – Chapter 15 By

Creek Johnson and Nance Hurt

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: We are but fleas on the elephants' posterior that is Paramount. No infringement on their rights is intended. We hope none is taken.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the plains of the Northern Continent, in the shadow of the Shaving Mountains, in theCapital City, the days business was drawing to an end. Though it was only late afternoon, shops began to close for the evening and the people of the Capital began to wind their way home. It was the evening of the Lunar Convergence, a time for celebration. In the center of the Capital, high above the roofs of the surrounding buildings, was the Kai's Palace and those eager partygoers who cared to glance up would have noticed lights burning brightly on the top floor. Those who had bothered to take their minds away from the evening's festivities may have idly speculated what form of amusement the Kai and the monks of his order had planned for the evening, but it was only idle speculation at best, for who had time to think of the spiritual world on a night such as this? The smell of fresh cooked food rose temptingly from kiosks and the sound of music from the myriad street festivals called as people began to gather and to celebrate.

Celebration was the last thing on the mind of the monks who inhabited the Kai's palace. The temple was packed with members of the order, and despite the windows being thrown wide open, the smell of incense overpowered the tempting aroma of food – the sound of chanting drowning out the strains of popular music that floated up on the evening breeze.

On the top floor, in the center of the Palace, in the center of the Library, I-Ko Nye stood, his eyes trained on the heavens. Through the stained glass dome, he could just make out the five moons of Bajor as they moved slowly into perfect alignment – merely pale shadows against the still blue late afternoon sky.

He lifted his hands in supplication.

"Until the heavens are in harmonious agreement," he said. "The struggle shall continue."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hope the Colonel is enjoying the Lunar Convergence," remarked Vonda Lek breaking the silence that shrouded Ops. "I know I'm not." "I understand the cabin she's staying at is right in the thick of things," commented Nog leaning against the table and resting his chin in his hand, his eyes never leaving the display. "The view must be spectacular."

"Some people have all the luck," agreed Bryan Landis. "I'd give anything to be in her shoes at this moment."

The assembled officers heaved a collective sigh and lapsed once more into silence.

"What the hell…." shouted Landis as alarms suddenly sprang to life at every station in Ops. "Report!"

"We're experiencing some sort of power drain," replied Vonda her hands flying across the controls. "It's affecting every system throughout the Station."

"It looks as though it's coming from the core," confirmed Nog. "But I can't tell where."

"Could it be an overload?" asked Landis.

"Negative," replied Vonda and Nog in unison.

"The core is stable," continued the Bajoran engineer. "It's just losing power."

"I can reroute some of the auxiliary systems," volunteered Nog. "But at this rate, there's no telling how long that will last."

"The power drain is massive," agreed Vonda. "We'll be lucky to keep life support operational for more than a few hours."

Wonderful, thought Landis. "Red Alert!" he ordered. "I want every available engineering team report to the core immediately." Hopefully, he thought a few hours is all we'll need.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a place that is neither light nor shadow, in a land that is neither of dreams nor of dreaming, two shadowy figures are locked in an endless struggle. Mikor Dukat opened his eyes and realized with startled certainty that he was standing in a place of mists and shadows. Gone was the dark room on the Station. Gone were the altar and robed men with weapons. Gone were his fellow prisoners and the woman who held them captive. Gone was the child.

He took a deep breath and realized he was able to once again breathe easily. He quickly reached his arm behind him and groped for the open wound only to find there was no pain. He looked in disbelief at his hands and found them free of blood.

Oh wonderful, he thought, I'm dead.

In the distance he could just make out the movement of two figures. He called out to them. Voices echoed back from the mists. Voices filled with laughter, voices filled with love, voices raised in anger, voices from the depth of despair, voices that seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. Above them all he could hear the gasps of the two figures in the distance.

I'm not only dead, he thought, but I'm stuck in this stupid dream.

He called out again, but no sound issued from his lips. Looking about him for some indication of what he was expected to do now, he started to run in the direction of the two figures in the distance. He knew from his dreams that it was futile, but he had no idea what else to do.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a place that is neither light nor shadow, in a land that is neither of dreams nor of dreaming, two shadowy figures are locked in an endless struggle. Jake Sisko opened his eyes and realized with startled certainty that he was standing in a place of mists and shadows. Gone was the passage in the Fire Caves. Gone were the altar and Tobin Io. Gone were Odo and Kira. Gone were Captian Dhek and her men.

He took a deep breath and realized he was able to once again breathe easily. He quickly examined his arm and stared in disbelief to realize there was no open wound nor was there any pain. He looked at his hands and found them free of blood.

He vaguely remembered the fire that had filled the caves and realized with absolute certainty that he must be dead.

In the distance he could just make out the movement of two figures. He called out to them. Voices echoed back from the mists. Voices filled with laughter, voices filled with love, voices raised in anger, voices from the depth of despair, voices that seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. Above them all he could hear the gasps of the two figures in the distance.

I'm not only dead, he thought, but I remember this landscape. This is my dream.

He called out again, but no sound issued from his lips. Looking about him for some indication of what he was expected to do now, he started to run in the direction of the two figures in the distance. He knew from his dreams that it was futile, but he had no idea what else to do.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He could feel the great grinding wheels of the universe surround him and in his minds eye he could feel the rush of displaced air as each celestial object swung in its accelerated orbit. I-Ko Nye closed his eyes and raised his hands higher.

"The warriors in the shadows will dance the dance of eternal conflict," he said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The voices pressed closer to him as though the mists were made of living memory and yet he continued to run, his pulse pounding in his ears, his breath coming in ragged gasps. No matter how hard he ran the figures remained always in the distance. Eventually he could run no more. Mikor slowed his pace to a walk and then stopped, bending double, his hand resting on his knees as he struggled to regain his breath.

How stupid is this, he thought. I'll be damned if I'm going to spend the rest of eternity chasing after shadows. He stood upright his chest still heaving.

Taking a deep breath, he threw his arms open wide in resignation.

Before him, the mists parted, revealing not the figures in the shadows, but a small stone pillar and on the pillar lay a weapon. It was about a two meters in length with sharpened blades at either end. Now, that looks real enough, he thought, stepping forward half expecting it to be an apparition. He could feel the coolness of the metal as his hand touched the shaft and was relieved to find it solid beneath his fingers.

After a moment's hesitation, he grasped the shaft firmly in his grip and lifted the weapon marveling at the perfect balance of it and was instantly aware he was no longer alone. A hand came to rest upon his shoulder; the touch of which was instantly reassuring.

"Father?" he asked.

"Son."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The voices pressed closer to him as though the mists were made of living memory and yet he continued to run, his pulse pounding in his ears, his breath coming in ragged gasps. No matter how hard he ran the figures remained always in the distance. Eventually he could run no more. Jake slowed his pace to a walk and then stopped, bending double, his hand resting on his knees as he struggled to regain his breath.

Now this is ridiculous, he thought. What's the point in running? He stood upright his chest still heaving.

Taking a deep breath, he threw his arms open wide in resignation.

Before him, the mists parted, revealing not the figures in the shadows, but a small stone pillar and on the pillar lay a weapon. It was about a two meters in length with sharpened blades at either end. Now, that looks real enough, he thought, stepping forward half expecting it to be an apparition. He could feel the coolness of the metal as his hand touched the shaft and was relieved to find it solid beneath his fingers.

After a moment's hesitation, he grasped the shaft firmly in his grip and lifted the weapon marveling at the perfect balance of it and was instantly aware he was no longer alone. A hand came to rest upon his shoulder; the touch of which was instantly reassuring.

"Dad?" he asked.

"Hello, Jake-o."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had never in all his years been so keenly aware of the passage of time. He could feel each second passing and felt the growing weight of it press down upon his body. I-ko Nye was not a young man but with each second that passed he felt older and more world-weary. Perhaps, he thought, perhaps it would be best if he were just to allow this to end? He knew the answer as soon as the thought formed in his mind. Lifting his hands higher, he began the next line, his voice shaking with fatigue.

"Only then must the child of darkness and the child of light complete the circle."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikor turned and faced the man he had sought for so long, not sure he could trust what his eyes would reveal, not sure he could trust anything that transpired in this place. "Father?" he asked, suspicion in his voice. "Is that you?"

"Mikor," replied Dukat pulling him into an embrace. "My son. My son, at last."

Despite his suspicions, Mikor found himself engulfed in a wave of emotion. Despite everything that had happened, he had found his father. Years of pent up anger and frustration washed away from him as he threw his arms around the man who had meant so much to him, whose absence he had felt so keenly. He was somewhat amused to realize he was sobbing like a baby.

"I really must be dead," he said eventually.

"No," Dukat replied gently holding him at arms length. "Not yet."

"Then how?" asked Mikor wiping away his tears. "What is this place? What am I doing here?"

"You're here because I need you," said Dukat draping his arm across his sons shoulder and leading him to a place where the mists had cleared. Mikor could see the two figures much more clearly now as though they were just at the edge of the mists, as though they were merely actors behind a transparent curtain.

"Who are they?" he asked.

"You are here to help," remarked Dukat as though he had not heard the question. "To help me."

"Do what?"

"To take up the fight, my son," continued Dukat waiving a hand in the direction of the figures in the shadows. "You see these two are evenly matched. Neither can win. I need you to take up the fight. Together, we will prevail."

"But," protested Mikor. "I don't understand. Fight who?"

In an expansive gesture, Dukat spread his arms wide and parted the mists to the right of them and in the clearing Mikor could clearly see two humans. One was a young man of about his age, the other appeared to be much older, from the close resemblance of their features it was clear they were father and son.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake turned and faced the man he had sought for so long, not sure he could trust what his eyes would reveal, not sure he could trust anything that transpired in this place. "Dad?" he asked, suspicion in his voice. "Is it really you?"

"Jake," replied Benjamin Sisko with a short barking laugh as he pulled him into an embrace. "My son. My own boy, at last."

Despite his suspicions, Jake found himself engulfed in a wave of emotion. Despite everything that had happened, he had found his father. Years of pent up anger and frustration washed away from him as he threw his arms around the man who had meant so much to him, whose absence he had felt so keenly. He was somewhat amused to realize he was sobbing like a baby.

"I really must be dead," he said eventually.

"No," Sisko replied gently caressing his head. "Not yet."

"Then how?" asked Jake wiping away his tears. "What is this place? What are we doing here?"

"You're here because I need you," said his father draping his arm across Jake's shoulder and leading him to a place where the mists had cleared. Jake could see the two figures much more clearly now as though they were just at the edge of the mists, as though they were merely actors behind a transparent curtain.

"Who are they?" he asked.

"That is why you are here, Jake," said Sisko shaking his finger at the figures. "You are here to help, or more specifically, to help your old man one more time."

"Do what?"

"To take up the fight," continued Sisko. "Father and son together once more. You see the problem is these two are evenly matched. Neither can win. I need you to take up the fight and together team Sisko will prevail."

"But," protested Jake. "I don't understand. This isn't like a baseball game. Fight who?"

In an expansive gesture, Sisko spread his arms wide and parted the mists to the left of them and in the clearing Jake could clearly see two Cardassians. One was a young man of about his age, the other appeared to be much older, and from the close resemblance of their features it was clear they were father and son.

"Fight him," replied his father as though it were the most reasonable request in the world.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He slowly became aware of a profound silence and opening his eyes, realized his position had changed. He was no longer crouched beneath the stone altar; his arms no longer sheltered the body of his dying lover. Instead, he was crouched beside someone and that someone was sheltering the body of…Kira Nerys? This is not possible he thought as the realization struck him that he was crouched beside…himself.

"Now that has got to hurt," said a familiar voice quite close to him. He glanced past his own frozen body to discover someone else was crouched on the other side of the altar and that someone was none other than…Kira Nerys.

"Nerys!" he exclaimed in a mixture of puzzlement and relief. Standing, he made a quick survey of the room. Gone were the flames, gone were Dhek and her men, gone were Tobin, Jake and the rest of Tobin's men. They were alone in the passage with only their 'other' bodies frozen in time. "Why are we here?"

"You live here," she replied smiling at him. "But you can't stay here."

"I live here? What do you mean?" he demanded "Are we dead? Is this the Bajoran idea of an afterlife?"

"No, you are not dead, but she is dying. You must let her go."

"She?" asked Odo puzzled. "Don't you mean you?"

"Of course."

Wait a minute he thought. He walked around the room taking in every detail, or lack thereof. Something wasn't right. Granted he had never died before, nor had he experienced anything akin to what solids referred to as near death experiences, but…. He turned to his companion, she looked like Kira, stood like Kira, she even had the same voice, but there was something missing.

"Who are you?" he demanded. "And what do you want from me?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She slowly became aware of a profound silence and opening her eyes, realized her position had changed. She was no longer crouched beneath the stone altar; Odo's arms no longer sheltered her body. Instead, she was crouched beside someone and that someone was sheltering…her…body? This is not possible she thought as the realization struck her that she was crouched beside…herself.

"A strange sensation, is it not?" asked a familiar voice quite close to her. She glanced past her own frozen body to discover someone else was crouched on the other side of the altar and that someone was none other than…Kai Opaka.

"Eminence!" she exclaimed in a mixture of puzzlement and relief. Standing, she made a quick survey of the room. Gone were the flames, gone were Dhek and her men, gone were Tobin, Jake and the rest of Tobin's men. She clutched at her chest, gone was the wound. They were alone in the passage with only her 'other' body frozen in time. "Why are we here?"

"You live here," Opaka replied smiling at her. "But you cannot allow him to stay here."

"I live here? What do you mean?" she demanded "Are we dead?"

"No, you are not dead, but you are dying. He must let you go."

"Let me go?" asked Kira puzzled. "What do you mean let me go?"

"Odo has a job to do, he cannot do it as long as you live."

Wait a minute Kira thought. She walked around the room taking in every detail, or lack thereof. Something wasn't right. Granted she had never died before, nor had she experienced anything akin to what could be described as a near death experience, but…. She turned to her companion, the being with her looked like Opaka, stood like Opaka, she even had the same voice, but there was something missing.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "And what do you want from me?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I-ko Nye felt his limbs tremble as he realized he had never been so aware of the planets gravitational pull before in his life. Struggling to lift his head, he felt perspiration run down his face and back. He could not give up, not now, not when there was so much at stake. Groaning with the effort, he lifted his arms a bit higher. His breath coming in ragged gasps, he intoned the next line: When the world is plunged into absolute night, the child that truly knows his father shall be the key."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But," protested Mikor. "Why would I want to fight him? He's just a human, a pathetic scrawny looking human at that." "Don't look at me, son," replied Dukat placing his hands on his son's shoulders and turning him to face his opponent. "Look at them. Can't you see?"

"See what? It's just a couple of humans."

"Not humans," corrected his father. "They just look human, trust me. These are the beings that have me imprisoned here. Fight them and free me."

"Free you?" asked Mikor. "Is this some type of prison then?"

"A hellish prison," replied his father. "I've been trapped here forever, you must set me free."

Could it be that easy? Mikor suspected it was not; nothing was as easy as it looked. He tested the weight and balance of his weapon, marveling at the craftsmanship, reveling in the power he felt as the blade sliced the air on either side of him and out of the corner of his eye; he became aware of the reflection of the shadowy figures in the mist. For the moment they had stopped fighting and one figure stood testing his weapon in what was a mirror reflection of Mikor's movements.

"You can feel the power can't you?" asked his father.

"Yes," he replied with a laugh. "Yes I can."

"Draw your strength from me boy," commanded his father. "And no one can defeat us."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But," protested Jake. "Why would I want to fight him? I don't even know him." "What does that have to do with anything?" replied Benjamin Sisko, placing his hands on his son's shoulders and turning him to face his opponent. "Look at him. You will learn all you need to know just by watching him."

"But they are just Cardassians. We aren't even at war with Cardassia anymore. Why would I want to fight him?"

"Not Cardassian," corrected his father. "They may look Cardassian. But these are the beings that have imprisoned me here. Fight them and free me."

"Free you?" asked Jake. "Are you telling me…what? That the Dominion took you prisoner after the end of the war and have been holding you here all this time?"

"Is it so hard to believe?" replied his father. "I've been trapped here forever, you must set me free."

Could it be that easy? Jake suspected it was not; nothing was as easy as it looked. And yet, as a writer the thought did have a certain appeal. It was a plot twist that he might have come up with himself. His father thought dead these past two years, actually held prisoner by the Dominion, his son spurred on by a vague dream, and through only a son's love and determination could the father once again be set free. It was legendary in scope. It would make one hell of a story.

It was crap.

He watched as his opponent tested the weight and balance of his weapon, and marveled at the craftsmanship of it and the skill of the young man wielding it and knew that he would stand no chance against the Cardassian in hand to hand combat. Realizing the hopelessness of the situation, out of the corner of his eye, he became aware of the reflection of the shadowy figures in the mist. For the moment they had stopped fighting and one figure stood testing his weapon in what was a mirror reflection of his opponents movements.

"You are afraid aren't you?" asked his father.

"Are you kidding?" commented Jake. "Who wouldn't be? Look at the guy, he knows what he's doing."

"Draw your strength from me Jake," commanded his father. "And no one can defeat us."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who are you?" Odo demanded. "And what do you want from me?" "We have not met," she replied with a knowing smile. "But you have spent the last few days looking for me."

"Looking for you?" he asked and instantly knew the answer. "Do you seriously expect me to believe that you are some future version of Sarah Sisko? What are you really? A Prophet?"

"I am Sarah," she assured him. "And no, I am not a Prophet, merely the child of one."

"All right Miss Sisko," he said sarcastically. "Child of the Prophets. What you do want from me?"

"We need your assistance, Odo."

"The Prophets? Need my assistance?" He crossed his arms defiantly across his chest and laughed softly. "Now, why do I find that hard to believe? I do not even believe in your Prophets."

"Which is why we need you," replied Sarah with a sad smile. "You are the non-believer."

"As in?"

"As in: the non-believer shall seize upon that which must be known only by the one."

"And why should I help you?" demanded Odo. "You, who have taken the one person in the entire Universe who means anything to me, and allowed her to die! Why should I lift a finger to help you?"

"Because she would wish it."

Odo stared at her as though stunned. She was right, Kira would have wished him to do anything for her Prophets, but Kira was gone and he felt…nothing. "A likely story," he said. "But I know something of gods. Remember? Some even consider me a god, and I'll tell you one thing, I know I want nothing to do with your gods, nor anyone else's. I know how they use and manipulate their followers for their own selfish ends with only vague promises of a better life – but only after the miserable follower is dead and gone. Can you promise me that Kira will have a better life now that she's gone?"

"No," Sarah replied softly. "I cannot. For if you do not assist us, no one, not even Nerys will be able to rest in peace. The power that is about to be unleashed will destroy all that stands in its path, whether in this life or the next. Only you can prevent that from happening. Only you can seize upon that which is known only by the one."

"And if I refuse?"

"You cannot," replied Sarah, and Odo watched as her form flickered as though it were a holocharacter experiencing a power fluctuation. "We are running out of time. Do your duty Odo, let Kira go."

As he watched, she slowly faded from view and with her faded the world around him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who are you really?" Kira demanded. "Opaka is not dead, only imprisoned on a distant planet." "Where I did die," replied Opaka. "Only to be brought back to life. I will someday die, as do all living things, as will you."

"But why are you here now?" continued Kira. "How is that possible?"

"You know as well as I that through the Prophets all things are possible. Do you remember the last time we met?" Opaka asked with a knowing smile. "You confessed to me that you had spent your life fighting for a cause and that you were afraid that the Prophets would not forgive you. Do you remember what I told you?"

"You told me," replied Kira fighting the tears that welled up in her throat despite herself. "To embrace the violence inside of me. That it was a part of me."

"That it is," Opaka assured her. "The fight within you is as essential to you as the air you breathe. Which is why what I am about to ask will be so difficult for you."

"What, Opaka? What are you asking?"

Opaka took a step forward and placed her hand upon Kira's heart. "I am asking for you to stop fighting," she replied softly.

"You want me to die?" gasped Kira.

"As long as you continue to fight death," replied Opaka. "Odo cannot do what is required of him. If you will not do this for the Prophets, do it for him."

"Odo?" asked Kira. "What does this have to do with Odo?"

"You are aware of the legend of the shadow warriors," said Opaka. "But you are not aware that for the struggle to end, the force that will be released must be contained. Odo is the only one who can contain it. But, he lives here now. Here in the moment as you struggle between life and death. Unless you let him go, he cannot do what is required of him."

Kira stared at the images of her 'other' body and of Odo frozen in time and realized that as long as she drew breath, nothing, no force in the Universe would move him from her side. She looked back at Opaka and was surprised to see her image flicker as though it were a holocharacter experiencing a power fluctuation.

"Time is of the essence, child," said Opaka. "You know what must be done."

As she watched, Opaka slowly faded from view and with her faded the world around Kira.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake Sisko watched the figures in the shadows, one reflected the movements of his opponent, the other stood, as he stood, the weapon held at it's side and a thought occurred to him. He quickly brought the weapon up and held it in front of him; both hands held high, the figure in the shadows moved in time with his movements. "Let me get this straight," he said cautiously. "I fight this guy and you get to go free."

"Exactly," replied his father. "You always were a smart boy."

"What about me?" he asked.

"What do you mean what about you?"

"I mean, what happens to me? Do I get to leave as well? Or do I stay here and take your place?"

"We're running out of time, Jake," urged his father. "You have to fight and fight now!"

"I have to stay here don't I?" demanded Jake realization washing over him like a cold shower. "You're asking me to take your place aren't you?"

"Jake-o. Don't think of it like that…"

"Who are you?" demanded Jake rounding on him. "You're not my father. My father would never lie me to…"

"Listen to me," shouted his father seizing him by the arm and roughly turning him back to face the Cardassian. "I don't have time for this foolishness. Now are you going to fight him or not?"

"Not," replied Jake tossing the weapon to the ground. "I don't know who you are, or what you want, but I'm not going to do anything until I get some answers!"

The man before him merely smiled and pulled him into his arms. "Good boy," he said softly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Milkor watched the figures in the shadows, one reflected his movements perfectly, the other stood still, the weapon hanging from his hand just as his opponent stood. As he watched the human held the weapon in front of him, the figure in the shadow doing the exact same thing, and a thought occurred to him. "All I have to do," he said cautiously. "Is fight this human and you go free."

"Exactly," replied his father. "You always were a clever boy."

"What about me?" he asked suspicion rising in his mind.

"What do you mean what about you?"

"I mean, what happens to me? Do I get to leave as well? Or do I stay here and take your place?"

"We're running out of time, Mikor," urged his father. "You have to fight and fight now!"

"I have to stay here don't I?" demanded Mikor realization washing over him like a cold shower. "You're asking me to take your place aren't you?"

"To take your place by my side," coaxed his father. Mikor smiled, he knew that tone of voice well. His father always used it when trying to seduce someone into doing something he wanted.

"You really are my father aren't you?" He asked shrugging off his father's hands. "Always fishing for a better position. Always looking out for yourself. Always ready with a threat when your lies don't work."

"Listen to me," shouted his father seizing him by the arm and roughly turning him back to face the human. "I don't have time for this foolishness. Now are you going to fight him or not?"

"Not," replied Mikor tossing the weapon to the ground. "I know you, you haven't changed at all. You bargained away your life in the pursuit of self-aggrandizement. You bargained away your family in order to gain position and power. And now you would have me bargain my life away for what? What is it this time? Some grand scheme for universal domination?"

"Boy," growled his father. "You have no idea what's going on here. Take up that weapon and fight!"

"Do it yourself," spat Mikor. "You! That's all you've ever cared about." Without a backwards glance, he started to walk toward the humans.

He heard his father's bellow of rage, he heard the scrape of the metal blades as his father picked up the weapon. He heard the sharp intake of breath as his father raised the weapon above his head. And as the blade bit deep into his flesh he smiled to himself.

"You can't hurt me," he gasped as his legs gave way beneath him. "You're all ready dead to me."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What fresh new hell is this, wondered Bryan Landis as the Station rocked beneath them. "Report!" he ordered. "What was that a bomb?" "Negative, sir," replied the officer on duty at the science station. "We're reading elevated neutrinos coming from the wormhole."

"Good heavens!" shouted Vonda Lek. "Make that massive neutrino levels. I've never seen anything like this before."

"I have," commented Nog.

"Well, Lieutenant?" demanded Landis. "Care to enlighten us?"

"Sorry, sir," replied Nog. "It's just that the last time I saw neutrino levels like this…well…it was due to the first wave of the Dominion invasion."

"On screen!" ordered Landis. "I sincerely hope you are wrong, Mr. Nog."

On the screen they could clearly see the wormhole open and waves of light swirling forth. "Any ships scheduled to return?"

"No, sir!"

"Shields!" Landis ordered.

"Shields not responding," replied Vonda. "All available power has been routed to the life support systems."

"Weapons then!"

"Negative…"

"I know," muttered Landis. "All available power has been routed to life support." Wonderful.

"Shouldn't we prepare to evacuate the Station?" asked Nog.

"If it is the Dominion," replied Landis. "There wouldn't be much point now would there?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His entire body trembled with the effort to remain upright. He felt as though the weight of the Universe were bearing down upon him, crushing him with its weight. Muttering a prayer for strength, Iko-Nye lifted his hands as high as his screaming joints would allow.

His breath failing him, his voice weakened with effort he muttered the last line: "And the non-believer shall seize upon that which must be known only by the One."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odo was aware of ragged breathing and opening his eyes realized he was back in the Fire Caves in the shelter of the stone altar. "Odo?" asked a weak voice and he looked down to find Kira Nerys stirring feebly in his arms.

"You too?" he asked lowering her gently to the ground and he knew the answer as soon as he looked into her eyes.

"Yes," she gasped.

"An illusion do you think?"

"A visitation."

He nodded in understanding. "Nerys…"

"Hush," she said laying a hand upon his arm. "You know what you have to do."

"Are you sure?" he pleaded. "Can you tell me you trust what is going on here?"

"I trust you."

"But…"

"I trust you," she repeated, her teeth clenched against the pain. "I trust you to do the right thing, even if that means I have to…"

"If there is a way…"

"If there is a way you'll find it," she replied. "I know."

He grasped the hilt of the knife and hesitated. "I…can't."

"I know you can't," she replied gently pushing his hands away. "That's my job. You just do yours."

"Nerys."

"I know," she said giving him a weak smile. "I love you too."

He watched helplessly as her hands closed around the hilt and with a stifled scream, she pulled the blade free. Seconds passed like hours as he sat and watched her breathe her last, every fiber of his being cried out at the helplessness of the situation, willing her to continue to take one more breath. He was keenly aware of the stunned feeling that crept over him as she breathed in for the last time and the endless silence that followed, as she breathed no more. 


	17. Chapter 17

Shadows of the Moons – Chapter 16 By

Creek Johnson and Nance Hurt

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: We are but fleas on the elephants' posterior that is Paramount. No infringement on their rights is intended. We hope none is taken.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His heart pounded as though it were trying to escape the prison of his chest. His muscles screamed and his joints felt as though they had liquefied. He felt as old as time its self. He could feel space and time bearing down upon him as though they were living things. The moons of Bajor slid slowly out of alignment.

I-Ko Nye collapsed to the floor.

"It is done," he gasped.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikor Dukat opened his eyes to realize he was once more on the Station. Gone was the fire that had engulfed them. Gone his human adversaries. Gone the endless swirling mists. Gone was his father. He tried to take a step forward only to realize, he still lay on the floor, his upper body supported by the altar. He looked at his hands and they were stained with blood. "It worked," said he muttered with a pained laugh.

Hearing a faint squeal, he looked up to find Quark cowering nearby and in his arms he still held the small figure of a child. Sarah Sisko was staring at Mikor and her solemn eyes seemed to look right through him.

"It worked Little Girl," he said ignoring the trickle of blood that ran from the corner of his mouth.

She smiled at him and despite everything; Mikor felt a desire to laugh.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake Sisko opened his eyes to realize he was once more in the Fire Caves. Gone was the fire that had engulfed them. Gone were the Cardassians. Gone the endless swirling mists. Gone was his father. Gone the comfort of being held in his father's arms. Fighting a sense of disappointment, he tried to take a step forward only to realize, Tobin Io still held him captive, a knife pressed to his throat. "It worked," she said her voice filled with awe. "Stay still Jake. Do you hear it?"

He did indeed hear something. It was the same whistling noise an object makes when falling from a great height.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Something," whispered Tobin. "Something wonderful."

Before either could move an object flashed by them from above and slammed into the stone altar. Jake could vaguely distinguish the shape of a rectangular object covered in ice and steaming gently in the warmth of the passage.

Pulling the body of Kira Nerys out from under the shelter of the altar, Odo knew what it was without even looking at it. It was the missing object belonging to Iko-Nye.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thrusters!" ordered Brian Landis. "Get those thrusters on-line now!" "I'll have to pull power away from life support," reported Vonda who was nearly thrown from her station as the floor rocked beneath her.

"Life support won't do us a much good if we're pulled into the wormhole," Landis reminded her. "And will someone kill those damn alarms?"

As suddenly as it opened, the wormhole closed again. In the silence that enshrouded Ops, everyone stood quiet for a moment as though waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Report," ordered Landis softly as though afraid to break the spell.

"Tactical Systems…on-line."

"Communications Systems…on-line."

"Environmental Systems…on-line."

"Everything," reported Vonda. "On-line. Energy readings are still below normal but rising…"

"What the hell just happened?" asked Nog.

"That's what I'd like to know," agreed Landis.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack felt someone behind him and turned to attack only to realize it was Pilgrim. "What the hell just happened?" he asked.

"That's what I would like to know," muttered Pilgrim.

They looked around them only to realize they were the only two people still standing. Scattered around them were the bodies of the men they had been fighting. In the far corner crouched Quark; his eyes shut tight, his arms clutching the child. Around the corner of the altar they could just recognize the body of Mikor Dukat. Renegade was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's…." asked Jack.

"Gone," confirmed Pilgrim. "Most likely took advantage of…of…whatever that was and escaped."

"I hate when she does that," muttered Jack.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell just happened?" demanded Dhek but no one was paying attention. "I can't believe it actually worked," said Tobin approaching the altar as though she were in a trance. "Look at it Jake, isn't it beautiful?"

"Do not touch it," ordered Odo. Tobin stifled a gasp as Odo swept the object onto the floor and picking up the body of Kira Nerys laid her gently on the alter. "Captain Dhek," he continued. "I suspect you will find your equipment is functioning properly again, take your men to the surface and get medical attention here immediately."

"But…" protested Dhek. The protest died upon her lips as she caught the look on the Changeling's face. "Yes, sir."

"What is that thing?" asked Jake.

"A book, I think," replied Odo not even sparing it a glance. He quickly tore open Kira's uniform at the point where the knife blade had entered and placing his hand over her heart, allowed it to liquefy.

"All this for a book?"

"Apparently so," replied Odo with a bitter laugh.

"Odo…" said Jake softly placing his hand over Odo's. "What are you doing?"

"Can you perform artificial respiration?" asked Odo abruptly.

"CPR? Sure, but Odo…Odo, Nerys is gone…"

"Can you perform CPR?"

"Yeah, but…"

"I would do it myself but I can't," replied Odo looking Jake in the eye, his voice breaking under the strain. "I do not possess real lungs. I can't blow up a balloon. I can't blow out a candle. I can't perform CPR. Now, will you do it?"

"Right," said Jake moving to the end of the table. He tilted Kira's head back and checked her mouth for any obstructions. It was useless he knew, but what else could he do. He pinched off her nostrils and was ready to start when he stopped. "Odo, what are you doing?" he asked softly.

"I am being her heart," he replied. "What does it look like?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How is he?" asked Jack. Pilgrim bent over the body of Mikor and softly shook his head. "Not good," he replied. "He's dying."

"Damn. If only Gus were here."

"Do you really think that would make any difference?" asked Pilgrim.

"Gus has been a doctor you know," replied Jack.

"And without medical instruments Gus would be as useless in this situation as we are."

"Maybe," agreed Jack. "But I'd feel a lot better."

"Come on," urged Quark. "The bad guys are waking up. We've got to get out of here."

"The Ferengi is right," agreed Pilgrim. "I can carry this one. You get Starfleet. Quark, you carry the child."

"Oh, how I'm going to love having to explain this one," muttered Jack as he gently slapped D. McKinley on the face in an effort to rouse him. "Come on, Huckleberry," he said as McKinley moaned and struggled to sit up. "It's quitting time. You don't have to go home, but you can't stay here."

"Fire," muttered the groggy officer.

"You got that right," agreed Jack pulling McKinley's arm around his shoulder and lifting him to his feet. "That's one hell of a hangover you're going to have in the morning."

"Did I have a good time?"

"Life of the party," Jack assured him. "Defeated the bad guys, rescued the girl, saved the Universe. You're a genuine Junior Spaceman, Huckleberry."

They had just about made it to the door when Jack heard the unmistakable sound of a disruptor rifle being powered up directly behind him.

"And where do you think you are going?" asked a voice.

"Damn," muttered Jack without turning around. "How many do you think there are?" he asked Pilgrim.

The silence of the room was filled with the unmistakable sound of multiple disruptor rifles being powered up. "Too many," replied Pilgrim.

"Gentlemen," said Jack. "Can't we…"

He was interrupted by the sound of phaser fire as John Marshall and a group of security officers burst through the door.

"I love when they do that," commented Jack as Marshall and his men quickly rounded up and disarmed Renegade's men.

"Mr. Blankman," said Marshall approaching them, his phaser still drawn. "I believe you have some explaining to do."

"Huckleberry," giggled McKinley.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake watched out of the corner of his eye as Tobin approached the book as though some unseen force drew her to it. "Odo," he whispered.

"I know."

"But…" He felt the Changelings free hand upon his face.

"Breathe," ordered Odo.

"It's calling to me," muttered Tobin. "Cant' you hear it Jake?"

"Do not touch the book," replied Odo as though talking to himself.

Jake watched as Tobin kneeled down before the book, her hands hovering over it.

"Jake," said Odo. "Breathe."

"But…"

"The non-believer shall seize upon that which must be known only by the one," replied Odo.

"But she's a non-believer," urged Jake.

"Breathe."

"Odo," said Tobin. "Don't you see? With the power this book holds, I could free my people."

"Do not touch the book," muttered Odo.

"With the power of this book, I…I could save Kira."

"Odo," urged Jake. "Listen to her."

"No!" replied Odo his face just inches from Jakes. "Do not listen to her."

"With the power of this book, I could make possible what Bajor only now dreams could be possible."

"Do not…"

Jake watched as though mesmerized as Tobin reached out and placed her hands upon the book. She sucked in her breath sharply and her body stiffened slightly before she was immediately engulfed in flames.

"My god!" said Jake attempting to run to her only to be held in place by the iron grip of Odo's hand upon his arm.

"I told her not to touch the book," he said. "Don't make me tell you again…"

"Breathe," replied Jake continuing to perform CPR. "I got it. Breathe."

His eyes never left the pile of smoldering ashes that was once Tobin Io.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The new day had dawned brightly on Bajor. Fresh snow had fallen during the night leaving the ground covered in a gleaming blanket. Jake Sisko stared out the window of the small office and wondered if the world would ever seem the same to him again. Ever since the events of the night before, he had been haunted by a deepening sense of disappointment and resentment. As loathe as he was to admit it to himself, he had hoped that his father would return to him now that the Reckoning had been completed. In his heart of hearts, he knew that this was not to be the case, and he was left with a renewed belief that no matter what else she had done, Tobin Io had been correct in her belief that the Prophets did Bajor more harm than good. He turned at the sound of the door opening. "Good news," announced Dhek. "I just spoke to Lt. Commander Marshall. Sarah is on the Station and by all accounts is safe and sound."

"I'm glad something good came of this whole business," replied Jake taking a seat on the other side of the desk.

"Commander Marshall also reports that he has a room full of suspects on hand, not that they are talking, but then again no one expected them to."

Jake thought of all the people he knew who had died in the course of the last few days and drew little comfort from the news that their possible murders were in custody. In a way he envied people like Dhek and John Marshall, people for whom life was just a matter of doing their duty. Some broke the law, others brought them to justice and at the end of the day they could just simply go home and forget about it. Justice, he thought with a sad shake of his head. What real comfort was there in justice? Would justice bring back Silur Ang or Huna Chin? His mind recoiled at the thought of the smoldering ashes that once been Tobin Io and wondered where the justice lay in her demise. He thought of the lifeless body of Kira Nerys…. No, justice was cold comfort, when it was all said and done.

"I thought Odo would be here," Dhek continued. "Is he still at the hospital?"

"No," replied Jake staring out the window. Odo, thought Jake and in his mind's eye he saw the look of self-loathing that was writ large upon his face as he confessed to Jake that he had no breath. He then thought of the last time he had seen Odo, standing alone in the corridor of the hospital and the grim look of determination on the face of the changeling and felt nothing but pity for whoever had the misfortune to cross Odo's path. "He said he had some business to take care of."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well," said John Marshall strolling into the Security Office. "Things seem to be back to normal." "Depends on what your definition of normal is," commented Flato Rey. She stood and walked around the desk to hand him a padd. "I was finally able to identify all our 'guests'."

"Quite a rogue's gallery," commented Marshall thumbing through the padd. "And quite a lot of muscle to involve in the kidnapping of one little girl."

"What about the other two?" asked Flato. "Mr. Blankman and his associate?"

"I think they've cooled their heels long enough, don't you? You can let them go."

"Let them go?"

"Indeed," replied Marshall handing the padd back to her. "Both Quark and Lt. Commander McKinley agree that Mr. Blankman had nothing to do with their disappearance, and as far as the other matters, both gentlemen have refused to press charges."

"But what about all that nonsense in the Station core?" asked Flato. "Not to mention the assault on Mikor Dukat."

"Quark is not saying, and Mr. McKinley, well, Mr. McKinley's memory of that portion of the evenings program is, shall we say, less than reliable. We'll just have to put it on the books as an assault by person or persons unknown."

"I don't like it," said Flato. "I don't like it one bit."

"Indeed," agreed Marshall. "But from what I gather from an associate on Bajor, there are wheels within wheels at work here. It's best not to think about it."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I-ko Nye stood at the window in his office and stared with sightless eyes at the world beyond. Morning prayers had been sung and the city below was alive with people going about their business little knowing, or caring, what had transpired during the long hours of the night. In a way, I-ko envied them for the simplicity of their lives. He eventually became aware of a commotion in the hallway outside. Voices were raised only to be cut off in mid-sentence or followed by a loud thump and then silence. He nodded his head and moved to stand behind his desk. The door flew open and in backed his secretary followed by a very angry Changeling.

"I really must protest," the secretary was saying.

"It's all right," I-ko called out. "Mr. Odo is expected."

"Eminence," replied the secretary giving Odo an irritated glance before leaving and closing the doors behind him.

Odo threw the book onto the desk and stood staring at the Kai. "You knew," he said through clenched teeth, it was an accusation, not a question.

"Yes."

"You knew about the plot. You knew Tobin and the Children of Anjohl were never after Sarah Sisko in the first place. You knew they were after…this."

"Yes."

"And you allowed it to happen?"

"Yes."

"Nokis Orr?" asked Odo.

"Nokis Orr was working for me," agreed I-ko. "He was close, but he would have never been able to complete the puzzle as you did."

"Did you have him killed?"

"No," replied I-ko. "Tobin is responsible for that."

"Silur Ang? Huna Chin?" spat Odo. "They were working for you as well."

"Yes," agreed the Kai with no hint of apology in his voice. "Silur Ang had to perish because Tobin had to be convinced that Huna Chin was genuinely part of the Children of Anjohl. Both were trusted and loyal servants, it is regrettable…"

"Regrettable that you had to have them killed."

"I did not order their deaths," said the Kai. "Silur volunteered even though she knew it would mean the end of her life, it was a sacrifice she was willing to make. Huna Chin, on the other hand, was not supposed to die, although she was aware it was a possibility."

"You," said Odo trembling with rage. "You knew about Tobin's plan to release the shadow warriors and in so doing to harness the power of the Book of Kost'Amojin and rather than just stop her, or knowing she was not the one, you could have simply allowed her to continue, but instead you encouraged her to continue? Not only encouraged her, but arranged the kidnapping of Sarah Sisko, arranged the murder of Silur Ang, just as you arranged to drag me into this business as well?"

"Yes."

"But something went wrong didn't it?" asked Odo. "Something you didn't bargain on."

"The Orion Syndicate's involvement," agreed I-ko. "I did not foresee that. Nor did I foresee the involvement of Gul Dukat's son."

"That must have been a real shock," sneered Odo. "You had Tobin set up to fail from the start. Once you realized that Mikor Dukat was involved and there was a real possibility that Tobin might be able to harness the power of the Kost'Amojin…"

"Things had progressed too far to back out," said I-ko. "You know this book, but you do not fully know what it is capable of - it is a door that can never be reopened - Bajor cannot afford it. It was a gamble I was prepared to make."

"You gambled on me as well."

"Yes."

"And if I had failed?"

"You did not," replied the Kai simply. "Let me ask you this, Odo."

"Yes?"

"You can feel the power of the book can you not? It calls to you even now."

Odo turned away but answered the question anyway. "It does."

"Why then," asked the Kai. "Did you not use it?"

Odo stood staring long and hard at the book as it lay on the desk between them and could feel power radiating off it, calling to him with promises of dreams unfulfilled.

"I did not use it," he said looking the Kai of Bajor straight in the eye. "Because that would have made me no different from you."

"Perhaps," said I-ko after a moments pause. "For millennia the Kai's of Bajor have been guardians of the Book of Kost'Amojin. In all that time, only one Kai has ever opened the book and attempted to unlock its power. Winn paid the price for her arrogance. No matter what you think of me, Odo, I give you my solemn oath that the book shall remain undisturbed."

"And what good is your solemn oath to me?" demanded Odo. "When the only force you answer to are your Prophets? What guarantee do I have that tomorrow, or the next day, or a year from now you decide to use that power in the name of the Prophets will?"

"I know you will not believe me," replied the Kai. "But it is a matter you will have to take on faith."

"Faith," spat back Odo. "Kira…." He choked on the words and left the sentence unfinished.

"Would it provide any comfort," said the Kai not unkindly. "If I were to confess to you that I have no idea what the Prophets will of me? If I were to say that, like you, I see some truth in what people like Tobin Io believe about the future of Bajor? But like you, I also believe in duty. My duty. And as Kai, my duty is to protect that which has been entrusted to my care. I do not know what the future holds. I dare not ask. But I do know what is expected of me as the Kai and, like Kira Nerys, I will do my duty until I draw my last breath."

Odo studied I-ko Nye as he made his confession and realized that the man before him spoke what be believed to be the truth. Suddenly weary of the whole business, he turned to leave. He was nearly at the door when he stopped and turning back to face the Kai issued a final warning. "If she dies," he said.

"If she dies," replied I-ko. "It will be a great loss for all of Bajor."

"You had better pray that she doesn't."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun had set long ago leaving the room illuminated only by the soft glow of the interior lighting. Odo sat quietly by the biobed, his eyes never leaving the still figure that lay upon it. The doctors had tried explaining; lack of oxygen to the brain, drastic blood loss, sudden drops in blood pressure as he withdrew his substance from around her heart – and from her veins, etc., but their words fell on deaf ears. Gingerly slipping two fingers beneath her wrist, he felt only slightly reassured to find a weak pulse as he caressed the smooth skin on the top of her wrist with this thumb, marveling at how thin her arms were, how fragile. Not for the first time he contemplated how frail the humanoid body was; how easily injured and yet, how eager some humanoids were to place themselves in danger of bodily injury. Turning her unresisting hand in his, he held it against his face and gently pressed a kiss on the inside of her palm. He was suddenly reminded of the first time she had invited him to her bed. How small her body was, how slight her build, and of how frightened he was of unintentionally hurting her. And yet, how supple and resilient her body was beneath his…

Hearing a noise behind him, he gently laid her hand back on the bed, but did not turn to face the new arrival.

"I'm sorry, sir," said one of the nurses. "But you really must go now."

"If you don't mind," he replied. "I would rather stay."

"I understand," she assured him. "If it were up to me…Why don't you go get some rest for a few hours? If the Colonel's condition changes, we'll let you know."

Realizing there was no point in arguing, Odo nodded in reply. He would leave, for now, silently vowing to return as soon as he was able.

Unable to sleep and unwilling to go home, Jake Sisko, found himself wandering the halls of the hospital attached to the Militia compound. He was not surprised to find Odo standing alone and forlorn in the corridor outside the intensive care ward.

"Any news?" he asked although he knew the answer just by the look on the changelings face.

"Sarah?" asked Odo ignoring the question all together.

"Sarah's okay. She'll be staying with Commander Landis and his wife until I can get to the Station to collect her. Dhek wants me to be available for a few more days while she ties up all the lose ends," replied Jake. "I can't wait for you to meet Sarah."

"We've met."

Jake puzzled over Odo's reply for a moment before dismissing the remark as a misunderstanding. He looked at the changeling and realized he had never seen him so weary; it was as though Odo bore the weight of the universe on his shoulders. "Odo," asked Jake after a moment. "May I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"It's obvious," continued Jake ignoring the remark. "That you were meant to retrieve the Book of Kost'Amojin. You had all that power in your hands, why didn't you use it?"

"Why?" scoffed the changeling. "I sometimes think that one single word will be the epitaph of your species."

"It's a fair question."

It was a fair question and one that Odo had spent the last few hours asking himself. How could he explain it to Jake when he couldn't really explain to himself? "Someone," he replied eventually, turning to glance back at the door leading to the Intensive Care Ward. "Someone once asked me: what was the point of having power if you weren't prepared to use it? The one thing I learned from my people, if I learned anything at all, is that no one controls that kind of power, it controls you. It is not something that happens overnight, but slowly over time. Each exercise in power, each compromise, each victory or defeat chips away at you little by little until there is nothing left of you and all that remains is…power. A power you will do anything to retain. You said it yourself, Jake, the price was too high."

"So, you just handed it back to I-ko Nye?"

Odo nodded in agreement.

"And how do you know," asked Jake. "That I-ko Nye won't use it?"

Odo glanced sharply at Jake and then looked away. Jake wanted an easy answer, but one did not exist. How could he even hope to explain to this trusting young man that he no longer cared what the Kai of Bajor did with the book?

How could he explain to Jake the war that raged deep within him? How despite his ejection from the Link, he still felt its influence, though half a galaxy away? How, despite everything, he was left with a feeling of detachment he had never felt so sharply before? How small humanoids looked to him, how pathetic they were, how unrelated their concerns were to his existence? And finally, how could he confess how bitterly he loathed himself for thinking that way.

With time, he had begun, once again, to look at others in terms of the individual and to once again care for them as individuals, but people taken collectively remained beyond his realm of caring. What did he care if the Kai used the book? He didn't. As far as he was concerned, he had had made his sacrifice on the altar of humanity years ago and he was now done with them for good. He likened his existence to that of the oceans, existing as part of a planet, but forever separate from the land; forever to be caught in the gravitational pull of one world, but eternally destined to be influenced by the pull of another.

What did he care? If he cared at all it was only because…she cared. She was the only thing that made his existence bearable. It was only through her that he was able to find even a measure of peace. Without her….

"Odo?" prompted Jake gently.

"I do not know," confessed Odo eventually. "There are somethings you'll just have to accept as…a matter of faith." 


	18. Chapter 18

Shadows of the Moons – Epilogue By

Creek Johnson and Nance Hurt

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: We are but fleas on the elephants' posterior that is Paramount. No infringement on their rights is intended. We hope none is taken.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the two years that had passed since his father's disappearance, Jake Sisko had avoided returning to Deep Space Nine. He had convinced himself that it was because he had been too occupied with domestic matters, but in reality, the wounds of the past were still too fresh to make the trip bearable. He had spent a goodly portion of his young life on the Station and he knew that it would offer no place that did not bring back memories of his father, or of those whom he had lost. So, it was with some trepidation that he had agreed to return to collect his sister rather than trust her return to strangers. He was relieved to find that the trip was not as bad as he had imagined. The Station remained for the most part unchanged and he had found himself actually looking forward to introducing Sarah to his old home. That was, of course, before this. Jake looked around the crowded Promenade and cursed under his breath. It was bad enough, he thought, that he had been up half the night trying to think of what he was going to say to the man who had risked his own life to save his sister, but now this. He had just turned his back on Sarah for a moment and now she was gone.

"Damn," he said. "Not again."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack came to a halt in front of the door and paused for a moment while he adjusted his 'clothing'. He couldn't remember the collar of his tunic feeling this tight before. He glanced at his companion and smiled to see that he looked as nervous as Jack felt. "Did anyone ever tell you, you look good in black?" he asked.

"Shut up," replied Pilgrim.

"No really. It goes with your eyes."

"I said, shut up."

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the Station this morning."

"It is entirely your fault I am in this predicament," Pilgrim reminded him. "I do not remember having to listen to your babbling as being part of my…punishment."

"Consider it a bonus," replied Jack with a grin.

"I should," growled Pilgrim. "Be light years away from here. I should be out there looking for…"

"Has it ever occurred to you," asked Jack. "To consider for one moment that Renegade knew what she was doing? That maybe, just maybe, she was sincere when she talked about finding some way to redeem herself?"

Pilgrim remained silent.

"If you ask me," continued Jack. "I think she spent all that time on Bajor making sure that the Book of Kost'amojin wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. I think that she knew Odo would be there in the end to deal with the situation. I think…"

"Have I mentioned I do not care what you think?" countered Pilgrim.

"Just something to consider while you mope around the Station," Jack reminded him. "Just remember, be pleasant. Odo's been through a lot the last couple of weeks. He doesn't need you to remind him…"

"And I do not require you to remind me…"

The door slid open and on the threshold stood Odo, dressed in the black uniform that marked employees of the Centurion Corporation. He said nothing but merely stepped past them and walked to the turbolifts.

Jack shrugged and fell into step behind him, Pilgrim following a step behind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikor Dukat stood in the ticket office on Deep Space Nine and for the first time in his life was at a loss for an answer. "Where to?" asked the ticket agent again, thinking that it certainly took all kinds to make up a galaxy.

"I have no idea," he replied thinking that there was no reason to return to his home of the last few years. There was nothing for him in the Deus System and now there was no reason to continue on to Bajor. "What would you suggest?"

"An adventure then," said the ticket agent, his interest piqued. "Let's see…"

Mikor became aware of a gentle tug on his trousers and looking down found a very small human child at this side.

"Meko," she said.

"Go away little girl," replied Mikor. He had enough of other people's children to last him a lifetime.

"Meko," she insisted tugging even harder on the leg of his pants.

"Cute kid," volunteered the ticket agent. "Is she yours?"

"Certainly not."

The door to the office slid open and on the threshold stood a young man about Mikor's age. "Sarah!" he said. "There you are. What do you think you're doing running off like that?"

"Meko," Sarah replied pointing to Mikor.

"You!" said Mikor having instantly recognized the young man as the human who had been in his…his…he really had no word with which to classify the experience.

"I was going to say the same thing," replied Jake Sisko offering him his hand. "You must be Mikor?"

"And you must be Jake Sisko," said Mikor realizing for the second time in his life that he was at a loss for words.

"Going somewhere?" asked Jake.

"Apparently. I believe I may have worn out my welcome on the Station."

"Sarah certainly doesn't think so."

"She is a special child isn't she?" asked Mikor reaching down to caress the top of her head.

"You have no idea,' replied Jake. "Say, if you have the time, can I buy you a drink?"

Mikor was about to object when he glanced down and saw Sarah staring at him with large solemn eyes that seemed to look straight through him. "If you wish," he replied.

"If you like," said Jake as they strolled towards Quarks. "Maybe later I could show you the Station. I grew up here you know."

"Perhaps," replied Mikor after a moment. "You could tell me about your father."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the longest turbolift ride Jack had ever experienced in his life. Odo stood, ramrod straight, his features set with grim determination and refused to say a word despite Jack's best efforts to draw him into conversation. But if the ride had been bad, their march through the Promenade had been worse. If Odo noticed the number of people who scurried out of their way, he did not give any sign. Jack could not fail but notice the groups of people, mainly Bajoran, who stood around in clusters, pointing and whispering as they passed. He glanced uneasily at Pilgrim and realized he was just as aware of the mood of the crowds. Jack realized with a sinking feeling that word must have finally gotten out about their involvement in the matter of the Sisko kidnapping. Well, thought Jack it could be worse. He realized just how worse it could get as they passed the Security Office and there on the steps were Admiral Pendergast and D. McKinley in close conference with Flato Rey.

Well, thought Jack, I've been thrown out of better places. Hell, I've even allowed myself to be hung once of twice in the past.

It started just as they reached the steps of the office, tentative at first, but then growing louder as more people on the Promenade joined in. Odo halted before the doorway and turned to face the crowd.

"Are they clapping for us?" asked Pilgrim. "Why are they clapping?"

"I don't know," replied Jack. "But I'm not going to question it." He turned to Odo only to find him looking toward the upper level of the Promenade. There at the railing stood Kira Nerys in conversation with Lt. Commander John Marshall. Jack watched Odo carefully as the Colonel's gaze shifted in their direction. A slight smile crossed her face as she looked down upon Odo and she briefly placed both hands over her heart as she nodded in his direction. Jack's gaze shifted to Odo whose stern features softened briefly as he too placed a hand over his heart before returning the nod. Jack could not help but smile at this careful public recognition between the two lovers. Catching the stern look Odo gave him, he quickly wiped the smile off his face. 


End file.
